


Морская роза

by Spicebox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: жестокое обращение с доисторическими чудовищами, ебля кроватью, АУ относительно физики, сайзкинк, дофлароси мойрейл, низкий социальный интеллект, альтернативная этикасоавтор идеи Tivel





	Морская роза

**Author's Note:**

> жестокое обращение с доисторическими чудовищами, ебля кроватью, АУ относительно физики, сайзкинк, дофлароси мойрейл, низкий социальный интеллект, альтернативная этика
> 
> соавтор идеи Tivel

иллюстрации Tivel к фику: [Пустыня](http://i.imgur.com/xqnkg4c.png), [Смотри, но не трогай](http://i.imgur.com/P88tbbE.jpg), [Сквозь стену](http://storage7.static.itmages.com/i/16/0921/h_1474477900_9114916_f3d9f265f3.jpg), [Решётка](http://i.imgur.com/G7A4uFG.png), [Раздевайся](http://i.imgur.com/qJGLbDc.jpg), [Белый имплант](http://i.imgur.com/xoDFmKi.jpg), [Тень на струнах](http://i.imgur.com/4ONFIXM.jpg), [Скальпель](http://i.imgur.com/K7jfSLw.jpg), [Приплыли](http://i.imgur.com/kYocYHh.jpg), [Саммари](http://i.imgur.com/URMIa6D.jpg)

 

_Случилось это давным-давно, когда вода еще не летала, лежала себе смирно на дне,_

_а небо было пустым и необитаемым. Жил-был в одной сказочной стране_

_добрый и доверчивый тенрюбито. Пошел он как-то раз погулять,_

_а навстречу ему водяной дьявол — да не простой, а самый настоящий Ди._

 

_Сказка про конец света  
_

 

Рассвет поднимался со дна. Небо над кораблем было темным и облачным, но из-под боковых крыльев уже пробивалась бледная зелень. К утру ветер cтих, и они дрейфовали в чистом неподвижном воздухе. Дофламинго подошел к борту и, перешагнув, встал на мостик из нитей.

— Молодой господин, — окликнули из-за спины.

У него никогда не получалось уйти незамеченным.

— Что, не спится? — спросил Дофламинго, обернувшись. Детка Пять вышла из-за трубы и безмятежно улыбнулась в ответ.

 

Этого ребенка он купил на рынке в Атласе пару лет назад, и уже тогда она была с головы до ног обвешана имплантами: сила, выносливость, скорость реакции и полное подчинение. Ее народ выращивал детей на продажу, как другие выращивают породистых животных, но Детка, с ее наивной подвижной мордочкой и хитрым блеском черных глаз, отличалась от своих сестер, не по возрасту томных и заторможенных от наркотической жвачки.

Скучающе оглядев товар, Дофламинго начал торговаться. Сперва сбил цену вдвое, а потом, когда бородатый торговец с грустным вытянутым лицом (родную кровиночку продаю, молодой господин!) уже было расслабился, не ожидая от покупателя подвоха, — заговорил о недостатках чипированных рабов, припомнил ту историю про секс-куклу, у которой перегорел имплант подчинения, превратив ее в безумную машину смерти; следом перешел на Детку: и глаза слишком глупые, и волосы слишком черные, и колени сбиты — наверняка неуклюжая, а еще он заметил, как она облила клеем платья своих товарок. Не веришь — скажи им, чтобы встали, эти сонные рыбы, отупевшие от жевания магра.

С каждой его репликой лицо Детки становилось все несчастнее, а торговец придвигался все ближе, пытаясь оттеснить его от своих "кровиночек", — но не так-то просто оттеснить кого-то, кто в два раза выше тебя, так что сошлись на двухстах тридцати пяти белли и красном поводке с колокольчиком на ошейнике.

В первом же абордажном бою Детка отработала деньги с лихвой, тогда Дофламинго дал ей дьявольский фрукт и предложил отключить имплант подчинения. Он не любил неискренности в команде — а этот ребенок, похоже, стал ее частью.

Детка помотала головой.

— Это приказ, — уточнил Дофламинго, глядя на ее ясную улыбку.

— Не хочу, — ответила Детка, и Дофламинго наконец понял, почему от нее с такой охотой избавились за бесценок; понял — и решил припугнуть:

— А ты знаешь, как опасно отключать импланты самой? Видел я одного придурка, который попытался, — все мозги себе спалил.

— Я больше не буду, молодой господин. — Помявшись, она добавила: — Я же не знала, что ты такой хороший.

 

Тогда, два года назад, он даже не мечтал о том, что так скоро найдет возрожденный Опе-Опе, а теперь — ждал только, когда фрукт созреет, надежно спрятанный в Долине Черепов. Бдительная Детка, понятно, ни о чем не догадывалась — никто из его людей не знал, куда улетает Дофламинго, знали только, что он спускается на дно, один, как будто у него для этого нет команды, готовой на все ради любимого молодого господина.

— Я тебе перчатки принесла, — Детка протянула пару толстых кожаных перчаток; поднявшийся ветер растрепал ее волосы и, казалось, чуть не сдул красный бант с макушки.

— Молодец, — кивнул Дофламинго. — А теперь исчезни отсюда и забудь, что ты меня видела.

Он прошел по нитяному мосту, оставляя под ногами боковой плавник и серые клочья тумана в кипящем золоте рассвета. Незабываемое время — и такое быстротечное.

— Возвращайся поскорее! — улыбнулась Детка и помахала рукой.

— Всенепременно, — пробормотал под нос Дофламинго.

А потом сделал шаг в пустоту.

Свободное падение рывком притянуло его к приближающемуся дну — полы тяжелого плаща хлопали, развеваясь, за спиной, воздух бешено свистел в ушах, и сердце тоже колотилось как бешеное от переполняющего восторга и ужаса. Он камнем падал в рассветное розовое марево, или это дно неслось к нему огромными прыжками: сначала расступающиеся хлопья тумана и белесая изломанная поверхность, потом рельеф холмов, крошечные черепа и скелеты морских королей. Дофламинго поправил очки и, раскинув руки, выстрелил нитями во все стороны: вот облако, еще одно — падение замедлилось, превращаясь в скольжение, — и вдруг звонко лопнула, оборвалась дальняя нить, дернув соленой и горькой слабостью: попала в водяной пузырь. Верно, на тридцать градусов к северо-западу дрейфовала Морская Роза — но Дофламинго рассчитывал вернуться раньше, чем на корабле бы ее заметили.

Восемьсот лет назад, рассказывали Дофламинго в детстве, не было моренеба, а было только море — и пустое, необитаемое небо. Корабли тогда плавали по воде, и сама она, вода, была тяжелой, словно растопленный воск. Лежала себе на дне, не пытаясь собраться в пузырь и улететь в моренебо, — должно быть, вода в те времена была такой же надежной, как суша. Да, отец показывал им с Роси чертежи древних кораблей — смешных деревянных скорлупок с парусами... Дофламинго моргнул и перевернулся в воздухе, коснувшись ногами дна.

Он натянул респиратор и снял с плеча обрез, оглядываясь по сторонам. Под ногами хрустнул солевой кристалл, ядовитая пыль взметнулась к лицу. Дофламинго прищурился, узнавая длинную дугу позвоночника и узкий вытянутый череп с рогом на носу. Он успел вовремя: ветер, усиливаясь, свистел и выл в полостях черепов, солевые кристаллы звенели и крошились. Неожиданно на краю зрения мелькнуло что-то черное — и тут же прозрачная стеклянистая рябь повисла в воздухе. Эти твари часто охотились парой: одна — черная, очень быстрая, ощетинившаяся серпами хитиновых лезвий; вторая — невидимая, плюющаяся кислотой. Почему-то рядом с кустами дьявольских фруктов вечно водились самые неприятные твари. Охраняли, что ли.

Дофламинго поймал черную на подлете — нанизал на нити, действуя одной левой, и резко тряхнул кистью, кромсая тварь на куски. Прозрачная плюнула кислотой — вяло и как-то даже с неохотой; Дофламинго вскинул обрез и вдруг передумал стрелять, потому что в клетке ребер сразу за черепом, в котором рос его Опе-Опе, показалось ярко-желтое пятно чужого корабля. Он спеленал прозрачную тварь нитями и поволок за собой, больше не заботясь об осторожности.

Дьявольские фрукты были, наверное, самыми капризными растениями на свете: росли только на дне, а созрев, тут же отделялись от земли, подхваченные ветром, и устремлялись вверх. Пираты поговаривали, что это душа прежнего владельца, сожранная дьявольским фруктом, хочет вернуться в моренебо. Все это было, конечно, чертовски лирично.

На борту желтого корабля, вытянутого и странно голого — ни плавников, ни парусов, ни даже водяного шара, — было намалевано "Смерть". А у входа в череп что-то шевелилось.

Дофламинго шагнул, заглянул внутрь и, не сдержавшись, выругался: рядом с его кустом сидел пацан — босой, но почему-то в шапке и весь в белых пятнах соляной болезни. Сидел и жрал его Опе-Опе. Давился, паршивец, рожу кривил. Но жрал.

Первым порывом было пристрелить наглого мелкого гаденыша, и палец уже лег на спусковой крючок. Следом пришла отрезвляющая мысль: и заново искать место возрождения Опе-Опе? Кто знает, где он теперь прорастет.

Да, кивнул этой мысли Дофламинго. Пацана нужно припугнуть, а потом приручить. Сделать частью команды.

Но сначала — припугнуть.

— Эй, ты, — позвал Дофламинго, наводя на мальчишку дуло обреза.

Тот поднял взгляд — на землистом лице под запавшими глазами темнели круги. Криво улыбнулся, сглотнул и показал оттопыренный средний палец.

Губы Дофламинго невольно растянулись в улыбке; стрелять уже совсем не хотелось. Он закинул обрез на плечо ("пространство", — шевельнулись губы, — "замена") и ударил нитями с обеих рук — но не успел.

Мальчишка оказался в воздухе, в паре метров над черепом; упал, ударился о кость и покатился, грохнулся на землю, подняв облако белой пыли.

— Стой, идиот! — крикнул Дофламинго.

— А бля! — послышалось из пыли. — Замена!

Он опять переместился — так быстро, будто его вырезали из одного места и вставили в другое. Другое оказалось неудачным: в щели между ребер. Дофламинго снова бросил нити и услышал возмущенное:

— Отвали, урод! Замена!

Потом взревел двигатель и затрещали, ломаясь, кости древнего монстра: желтый корабль тронулся с места, не разбирая дороги. Прокатился мимо мальчишки — тот, нахмурившись, исчез и появился над черепом, но на этот раз — точно в сантиметре от поверхности.

Он быстро учится, одобрительно подумал Дофламинго и, не переставая стрелять нитями, окликнул снова:

— Стой, говорю тебе!

Мальчишка глянул за его плечо. Прищурился, опускаясь для устойчивости на четвереньки:

— А ты сначала прекрати за мной гоняться. Придурок розовый.

— Прекратил, — Дофламинго положил обрез у ног и поднял руки, повернутые открытыми ладонями. — Как ты нашел мой Опе-Опе?

— Нуу... — задумчиво протянул мальчишка и вдруг крикнул: — Замена!

Дофламинго моргнул. Мимо него, вздымая ветер и пыль, пролетел желтый корабль — и оторвался от земли легко, как капля воды.

 

Дофламинго долго молчал о своей неудаче и о том, как не уберег заветный кустик. Не из-за ущемленного самолюбия — просто команда бы опять завела старую песню: мол, нечего молодому господину шастать на дно и рисковать драгоценной жизнью, когда они — каждый — готовы это сделать за него. А Роси было бы не заткнуть с его "я же говорил".

Ну и немного из-за самолюбия.

Но мальчишка оказался хорош — и оправдал ожидания Дофламинго, когда взял караван горы Сумири всего через каких-то семь лет.

Дофламинго узнал об этом в Скайфорде: Воздушный Дозор собрал шичибукаев, потому что Ло — так его звали — остался шустрым и пронырливым засранцем. Репутация у него и без того была паршивая, а караван только на бумагах числился торговым — и Дофламинго, к его удивлению, не удалось выяснить, что же на самом деле перевозило Мировое Правительство.

Да, мальчишка оказался хорош. Плюгавый пухлый чиновник, напоминающий престарелого хомячка, разливался о нем, будто сосватать хотел: и караван ограбил, и город разрушил, и сам-то он Донный Дьявол, да и корабль у него непонятно какой (Дофламинго вспомнил толстый сигарообразный корпус ярко-желтого цвета). В девятнадцать лет — пират с паршивой репутацией, не по возрасту расчетливый, но при этом совершенно сумасшедший, а детство провел на дне, и что на этом дне делал, с какими тварями водился — никто так и не знает.

Шичибукаи переглянулись. Михоук смял презрительную усмешку, Крокодайл пыхнул сигарой, а Мория, не скрываясь, захихикал — кто, как не он, дрессировщик донных тварей, знал, что с ними невозможно водиться.

Дофламинго еще тогда подумал, что Мория сам становится все больше похожим на тварь, и скоро придется его убить, просто чтобы не нервировал своим присутствием, — и тут же выбросил эту мысль из головы.

Чиновный хомячок продолжал. Награда за живого или мертвого, состав команды — неизвестен, точнее, известно, что в экипаже есть один минк — белый медведь, но не вдвоем же они управляют своим чудо-кораблем...

— А давайте я им займусь, — перебил чиновника Дофламинго. — Что за дьявол такой, уже даже интересно.

Тот нахмурился — в маленьких темных глазках ручного грызуна тлела опасливая неприязнь. Помолчав, согласно кивнул, закрыл картонную папку.

Собрание было окончено.

Дофламинго встал, сопровождаемый ленивыми, вяло любопытными взглядами коллег: с чего это ему поработать захотелось? — и, засунув руки в карманы плаща, вышел из кабинета.

 

На Талассии был вечер. Заходящее солнце падало за край острова, устремляясь ко дну, и плотное марево смоляных испарений окрашивало закат в изумрудно-зеленый.

Трафальгар Ло, Донный Дьявол, сидел на ступеньке бара, привалившись боком к обломку перил, и дремал, сдвинув козырек пятнистой шапки на лицо. Выше, на деревянной веранде, раскинув руки (или лапы?) и смешно всхрапывая, спал его минк.

Над ними — щенком-медвежонком и человеческим щенком — стоял крепкий дух перегара. Площадь будто вымерла; в баре кто-то ругался сквозь стоны, тихо и приглушенно.

Дофламинго перешагнул через бесчувственное или мертвое тело и, наклонившись, приподнял шапку дулом обреза. Трафальгар Ло, разумеется, не спал: взгляд светло-серых глаз был злым и веселым, широкая усмешка растянула рот.

— Шичибукай Донкихот Дофламинго, — неторопливо проговорил сопляк, напрочь игнорируя дуло, застывшее у лица.

Вырос — но совсем не изменился.

 

***

Дуло обреза было черным — круглым и черным на фоне розового плаща.

Ло сказал себе:

"Я терпеливо собираю головоломку. Каждое мое действие — точное и безошибочное. Каждое движение приближает конец света. Я терпеливо собираю головоломку. Каждое мое действие — точное и безошибочное. Каждое движение приближает конец света. Я терпеливо собираю головоломку..."

 

Дофламинго стоял перед ним на ступеньке — высоченный, лень задирать голову, да и много чести — и держал в расслабленной, вытянутой руке обрез, направленный между глаз Ло. Тот, старый, еще с Долины Черепов — предмет давней зависти. Сосредоточься, сказал себе Ло. План был в том, чтобы с ним подружиться. Как же Бепо это делает?

Мысли мельтешили, обрывочные спросонья. Как он это делает? Оскорбить, польстить, показать заинтересованность. Так? Так.

— Сейчас я должен сострить, — сказал Ло, отодвигая дуло указательным пальцем. — Про короткий, еще и обрезанный, да?

Он все-таки поднял голову, иначе как бы увидел угол рта, дернувшийся в намеке на улыбку.

— Нравится? — спросил Дофламинго. Голос был тот же, что и в Долине Черепов. Тот же, что и в Сэнди Бей, и в Корбо. Если подумать, Ло знал Дофламинго так хорошо, что мог бы написать про него диссертацию. Или трактат. На худой конец, паршивую поэму.

— Ага, — сказал он. — Нравится.

— Дарю, — Дофламинго ухмыльнулся и бросил ему в руки обрез. Ло поймал, оглядел вскользь: черный узор на серебряных накладках показался ему знакомым.

— Он что-то значит? Этот узор.

Дофламинго засунул руки в карманы и теперь стоял, слегка склонив голову набок, закрывая собой солнце. Темная фигура, обведенная гало.

— Что было в караване с Сумири? — спросил Дофламинго. — Давай, отвечай первый.

"Отвечай первый"? Хотя чему тут удивляться, он любит играть с людьми.

— Лекарства с улучшенной фармакодинамикой, — сказал Ло. — Так что за узор?

— Этнический.

Ноль-ноль, бессодержательная правда, симметричный ответ. Не стоило забывать, что Дофламинго пришел сюда как шичибукай — из любопытства, да, но и за наградой тоже. Как же его зацепить?

— Ты меня помнишь? — неожиданно спросил Дофламинго.

Ло кивнул:

— Да, конечно. Ты тот розовый урод, который просрал Опе-Опе.

На мгновение ему почудилось, что Дофламинго все-таки взорвется, — но тот вдруг, откинув голову, громко расхохотался. Ло осторожно поменял позу, наклоняясь, — легче прыгнуть вперед или откатиться вбок.

В семидесяти пяти случаях из ста Дофламинго игнорировал прямое оскорбление, в двадцати пяти — убивал на месте. И не забывал — в ста из ста.

Его жизнь обладала очарованием дешевых приключенческих романов: из тенрюбито — в изгои, следом пиратство, черный рынок — и Импел Даун, из которого он вышел шичибукаем. Другому бы не простили работу на Мировое Правительство — этот только упрочил связи и репутацию. Невозможный человек. Интересно, какое Оружие из списка — его?

— Мда, — отсмеявшись, сказал Дофламинго. — Так что, хочешь на меня поработать?

Ло растерянно моргнул. Поработать? Что он имеет в виду? Дофламинго только казался предсказуемым — позволял себе выглядеть простым и легко читаемым, но на самом деле...

Я терпеливо собираю головоломку, повторил себе Ло. Каждое мое действие — точное и безошибочное. Каждое движение приближает конец света.

— Хочу, — ровно ответил он.

— Неправильный ответ, — Дофламинго шагнул назад и, уже отворачиваясь, собираясь уходить, добавил: — Подумай как следует. То, чем я занимаюсь, может быть для тебя опасно.

Да, да, я знаю, почти было ответил Ло и прикусил язык, досадуя. Насколько проще вести разговор открыто! Но тогда Дофламинго точно не согласился бы.

Ло знал свой ключ к концу света: на самом деле тот совсем не хотел конца света.

— Хорошо, я подумаю, — согласился он.

— Встретимся через неделю на Кораллии. Там есть такой отель "Золотой Фазан", тебе нужно выйти из порта и...

— Я найду, — оборвал его Ло. — В следующий четверг, в восемь вечера.

Дофламинго кивнул и улыбнулся неожиданно тепло. Как равному, как напарнику или соучастнику.

— И сделай одолжение, веди себя эту неделю хорошо.

— Только эту?

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что его вопрос остался без ответа. Ло бы, наверное, и сам не ответил. Дофламинго был себе на уме. Ло надеялся, что его переоценивает. Все это было неважно. Сердце билось немного быстрее обычного. Наконец-то план пришел в действие.

Лежащий на веранде Бепо перекатился на бок и уныло спросил:

— И что это было, чувак?

— А что, по-твоему, это было? — ухмыльнулся Ло. — Смотри, как ловко я вкрался ему в доверие. Он-то, небось, считает, что сам меня завербовал, опасного пирата, Донного Дьявола и просто крутого парня.

— Нет, приятель, — вздохнул Бепо. — Это ты так считаешь.

— Отстань, — отмахнулся Ло. Возможно, он был слегка взволнован; пульс все еще частил. — Ну чего нет-то? Да говори уже.

— Похоже, тебя сняли.

Бепо был самым тупым медведем на всем моренебе, включая дно.

 

История их знакомства могла, пожалуй, поспорить своей авантюрностью с жизнью Донкихота Дофламинго. Когда умирающий Ло сбежал из Флеванса на дно, то первым, на что он наткнулся, — были Бепо и его корабль.

Нет, все-таки вторым. Первым был слон.

Ло шел и шел, огибая звенящие солевые кристаллы, глотая белую пыль, — какая разница, думал он, какого дьявола, все равно умирать. "Горячая инъекция", прощальный подарок отца, давала отсрочку — полгода, может, год. Отец забрал ее секрет в черные развалины больницы, сочащиеся белесой слюдой. Ло хотелось успеть поставить ему надгробный памятник. Пусть горит весь мир, как горел Флеванс. Пусть задыхается в корчах, пусть извивается в агонии, хватая отравленный воздух изъеденным солью горлом. Пусть платит за жадность и вероломство.

Ло закашлялся и остановился, держась за шершавую поверхность кристалла. Нужно было отдышаться. В глазах потемнело; земля заходила, заплясала под ногами, гулко ухнула. Он помотал головой, но темнота и тряска не исчезли. Спустя мгновение понял: это не было землетрясение. Что-то двигалось, что-то огромное, сотрясающее равнину, накрывшее ее своей бесформенной тенью. Ло припал к земле, глядя на чернеющее небо. Небо приблизилось, раскололось рельефом складок и морщин. Давным-давно, месяцы назад, мальчишки в школе рассказывали про тварей, черных, белых и прозрачных, живущих в тоннелях под Флевансом, а еще — про слона Зо, которого проклял донный дьявол.

Ло никогда не верил, что этот слон существует. Создание такого размера просто не могло существовать, никак не могло — но над головой тянулись и тянулись ущелья и холмы содрогающейся кожи, испещренные глубокими дырами, облепленные лесами, обросшие деревьями и травой, а внутри, в мясных пульсирующих тоннелях, копошились черные точки.

Через час или два небо снова посветлело. Ло встал, отряхнулся от соли, сплюнул горькую слизь — и пошел дальше. Земля еще тряслась, но колебания слабели.

Когда он спустился с ребристого холма, с неба упала звезда.

 

По правде говоря, вспоминая себя тогдашнего, Ло не мог отделаться от ассоциации с обезглавленной лягушкой, перебирающей лапами, ползущей по столу с механической размеренностью заводной игрушки. Куда бы он дополз, если бы не встретил Бепо?

Ло не знал. К донной твари на обед. В застенки Скайфорда. В лаборатории Мирового Правительства. А может, остался бы лежать на дне — маленький, изъеденный солью труп рядом с огромными окаменевшими скелетами доисторических чудовищ. Недолго бы он там пролежал.

Словом, никуда бы он не дополз.

Бепо сидел на краю открытого люка и пинал ногами ярко-желтый корпус странного корабля. Ло, конечно, тогда не знал, что Бепо — это Бепо; при виде белого медведя он нырнул за кристалл и потянулся к ножу, висящему на поясе. Против когтей и клыков нож бы не очень помог, но Ло решил об этом не думать.

Медведь вздохнул и достал из кармана плитку шоколада. Зашуршал фольгой (Ло сглотнул набежавшую слюну, почти почувствовав на языке масляную сладость) и откусил здоровенный кусок.

А потом крикнул:

— Эй, ты, выходи! Я тебя не боюсь!

Ло удивленно моргнул.

Медведь помолчал; закинул ноги в люк, опускаясь внутрь — одна голова на поверхности, — и продолжил ломающимся баском:

— Черная замри, белая заледеней, прозрачная засохни!

— Чего? — спросил Ло, выглядывая из-за кристалла.

Медведь быстро спрятал голову. Из люка донеслось приглушенное:

— Черная-замри-белая-заледеней-прозрачная-сдохни! Тьфу, засохни!

— А если я синяя? — спросил Ло.

— Что синяя? — отозвался люк.

— А что прозрачная?

Из корабля осторожно высунулась голова.

— Ну тварь.

Ло промолчал. Подошел к кораблю, все еще держа руку рядом с ножом.

— Это Убойный Заговор минков, — пояснил медведь, выбираясь наружу. — Ладно, я уже понял, что ты не тварь.

— Чисто теоретически, если бы я был синей тварью, — не удержался Ло, — то заговор бы на меня не подействовал, потому что ты перечислил черную, белую и прозрачную.

— А что делает синяя тварь? — озадачился медведь.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Ло. — Я ее только что придумал.

Помолчав, добавил:

— Но это не противоречит тому, что она может существовать и что-то делать. Если бы я генерировал Убойный Заговор, то подошел бы к задаче комплексно. Ну, там интегрировал бы имеющиеся данные в непротиворечивую логическую конструкцию и задал бы условие, воздействующее на вид, а не на отдельные подвиды.

— Во как... — задумчиво протянул медведь. — Слушай, ты щас на каком языке это сказал? Я нихрена не понял.

— Ну и дурак, — припечатал Ло.

— Мне все так говорят, — ответил медведь и спрыгнул на землю. Откусил шоколадку — Ло машинально сглотнул — и уставился на него немигающим взглядом.

— Какой у тебя интересный корабль, — сказал Ло.

Медведь скомкал фольгу и бросил за плечо. Ответил:

— Хочешь шоколадку? Там внутри целая куча.

 

Медведя звали Бепо, и он сбежал со слона в поисках приключений, а корабль, по его словам, упал с неба. Ло сделал в голове пометку — расспросить, как народ Бепо живет внутри огромного мифического чудовища, — и сосредоточился на более важных вещах, таких, как присвоение ничьей собственности. Потому что корабль не принадлежал Бепо — тот просто нашел его раньше Ло. И наверняка не нуждался в нем так же сильно.

Бепо, конечно, был с ним не согласен:

— Нет уж! Если хочешь, могу принять тебя в свою команду.

— Какую еще команду? — картинно оглянулся Ло, отлепившись от спинки мягкого глубокого кресла. Ему было уютно и тепло; впервые за эту неделю он почувствовал, как отпускает глухая разъедающая боль.

— Команду Пиратов Бепо.

— А ты, значит, капитан, — усмехнулся Ло, машинально сворачивая в конвертик фольгу.

— Капитан, — насупился Бепо.

— Капитан пиратов должен быть мрачным, серьезным и трагическим, — назидательно поднял палец Ло. — С печатью смерти на лице. Ты что, книжки не читал? Капитан Геварра, капитан Флинт, капитан Монте-Кристо. Понимаешь?

Бепо вздохнул:

— И капитан Бертон... Вот дерьмо слоновье! Ну и какая она, печать смерти на лице, а?

— Как у меня, — скромно ответил Ло. — Видишь? Это такая особенная печать, которая появляется, когда человек скоро умрет.

Бепо сморщил нос и притих. Клюнул.

— Я умру через полгода, самое большее год, — пояснил Ло. — Но до этого хочу отомстить Мировому Правительству. Так что тут и говорить не о чем — капитаном должен стать я. А ты можешь стать моим старшим помощником, они обычно живут долго и счастливо и в старости рассказывают молодежи о своих приключениях.

Бепо помялся, потом снова вздохнул. Посмотрел на приборную доску.

— Ну ладно, — сказал он. — Но когда ты умрешь, я стану капитаном! Может, у меня к тому времени тоже эта печать появится.

— Наверняка, — ответил Ло. — Мировое Правительство — это тебе не шутки, старший помощник.

Бепо кивнул.

— Только не зови меня старшим помощником.

— А как?

— Следующий капитан. — Он улыбнулся, сверкнув клыками: — Следующий капитан Бепо! А что, звучит.

 

Уже потом, гораздо позже, Бепо признался, что сбежал, потому что больше не мог жить внутри огромного страдающего от боли чудовища. Мы как червяки-паразиты, морщась, говорил он. Знаешь, когда у меня появились братья, мама с папой решили расширить нору — тесно стало. Наткнулись на желтые волокна, а когда начали их резать, все вокруг заходило ходуном, и нас чуть не раздавило.

Наверное, это была нервная ткань, кивнул Ло.

На самом деле Бепо было жалко слона, внутри которого жили минки, а Ло хотелось пожить еще немного — хотя бы два года, а может, даже три. Печать смерти стала их общей шуткой. Бепо говорил: осторожнее с тем розовым, что летает к Опе-Опе. Ло отмахивался: не волнуйся, если со мной что-то случится, ты — следующий капитан. Мы же договорились.

На самом деле Ло был очень осторожен. Опе-Опе зрел в Долине Черепов, розовый то и дело прилетал проверить фрукт. Ло изучал техники и свойства. Тренировался, представляя все в голове. Ему хотелось отомстить. Года было мало — и двух, и трех. Строительство надгробного памятника требовало времени, знаний, сил. Но прежде всего — времени.

На самом деле Ло хотелось жить. Опе-Опе дал ему эту возможность.

 

Шестнадцатый год рождения он встретил на Сабаоди. Остров из переплетенных мангров, остров-ярмарка, остров-курорт. Его называли Радужным Пузырем, и в этом было обещание непрочного, но яркого веселья.

Ло было весело, он накупил себе журналов: "Анналы хирургии", "Исследования и инновации", "Проблемы трансплантологии", "Вестник патологоанатомии", "Дайджест-фармакология". И забрал из оружейной лавки "Блю Нодачи" еще месяц назад заказанный кожаный чехол для Кикоку. И еще наконец добрался до мастерской имплантов "Трезубца Непто" — просидел там полдня, не обращая внимания на нетерпеливо переминающегося с лапы на лапу Бепо. От татуировок и накладок чесалась кожа, а внутри все чесалось от желания их включить. А под конец они нашли фирменный магазин "Мистер Пинки", в котором продавали сахарную вату "Блаженство" — ее рекламировали в последнем номере "Вестника Диетологии". Натуральные сладости, полезные для здоровья и фигуры. Чистая брехня. Ло съел сразу три, не отходя от прилавка, — ядовитый оттенок розового и приторный вкус баблгама напрочь отключали волю; на четвертой порции Бепо удалось его оттащить, тогда Ло напомнил, что у него день рождения, и купил на дорогу еще три огромных пушистых шара на картонных палочках.

Да, это был отличный день — солнечный и теплый. Кожу вокруг рта стягивало от сахарного сиропа, Ло улыбался и глядел, как над головой, огибая огромные стволы мангров, пролетают смоляные пузыри с моторами — в них катались люди. Даже болезненный зуд под кожей, признак отпускающей анестезии, не портил настроения: в мастерской предупредили, что первую неделю, пока импланты не прорастут, будет побаливать, и вручили таблетки — слабый анальгетик и противовоспалительное, — Ло тут же, выйдя на улицу, выкинул их в мусорную корзину.

Больше всего ему хотелось испробовать импланты в деле. Ло уже придумал, как затащить Бепо в восточные рощи — в те, которые не рекомендовались для посещения туристами, — но тут мимо прошла подвыпившая компания, и какой-то здоровяк отпихнул Ло, выбивая из рук сахарную вату.

Ло радостно оскалился и крикнул вслед:

— Эй ты, педрила! А ну пошел и купил мне новую сахарную вату!

Здоровяк обернулся, на раскрасневшемся от алкоголя лице появилось тупое недоумение.

— Дерьмо слоновье, — печально пробормотал Бепо.

— Ты глухой, что ли? — спросил Ло, шагая вперед. Здоровяк посмотрел вниз — да, Ло был ему где-то по пояс; перевел взгляд вверх, на Бепо, сделавшего свирепую морду, и ласково спросил:

— А пиздюлей тебе не купить, задохлик?

— Новеньких, сахарных! — со смехом подтвердили его дружки, окружившие их с Бепо.

— Оставь его в покое, Фаро, — какой-то то ли седоватый, то ли пегий парень тряхнул здоровяка за плечо. — Мама Джули будет недовольна, ты же знаешь, как она относится к убогим.

— К вам, что ли? — спросил Ло. — А ты, пеструшка, небось, у нее самый убогий ебарь? Вот же тупая шлюха.

Пегий изменился в лице и придвинулся к Ло, замахиваясь.

— Извинись, — рыкнул он. — Немедленно, сопля!

— Секундочку!

Ло снял с плеча чехол с плазменным резаком и протянул его Бепо:

— Подержи Кикоку, хочу проверить импланты.

Его немного потряхивало. Он переоценил свою выдержку. Люди стояли слишком близко, почти касались, и было сложно болтать, ничего не предпринимая. Твари в периметре, всех убить. В голове стучало, гуделоглухими треснувшими колоколами. Твари притворяются людьми. Мамой, папой, Лами. Когда они к тебе подбираются, становится тепло и уютно. Твари прикасаются. Что-то коснулось головы.

Издалека доносились гулкие смазанные звуки:

— Эй, минк, забирай своего уродца и валите отсюда. Все, пойдем, Фаро.

Звуки тянулись и распадались, теряя смысл.

Ло хрустнул пальцами, разминая руки, а потом ударил. Кто-то отлетел, грохнулся о мангровую стену и сполз вниз. Теперь ногой с разворота. Усилители работают. Подпрыгнул, перекувырнулся и засветил пятками в лицо здоровяку; вывернулся бешеной кошкой, уклоняясь в падении от сверкнувшего ножа. Стабилизаторы работают. Мышцы напрягались и расслаблялись, легко, будто он танцевал. Если бы он умел танцевать — а что он сейчас делает. Чужие удары падали часто — и все мимо. Ло танцевал. Кто-то бежал к нему с бессвязным ревом. Ло заставил себя остаться на месте, в грудь ударило словно кувалдой, и он отлетел, но удержался на ногах. Защита тоже держит, ребра, кажется, целы. Нет, трещина в правом четвертом.

Напряжение отзывалось давлением имплантов-татуировок, очень удобно — их можно было чувствовать, как мышцы.

Он поднял руку, вызывая силу Опе-Опе, и воздух закрутился на ладони кольцом, раскрывшимся сферой Пространства.

Разгонка дьявольского фрукта тоже работает.

Теперь — смерть.

 

На следующий день на острове Саммерфрост они читали в газетах, как Донный Дьявол разгромил Сорок вторую рощу в Сабаоди.

— И не рощу, а рынок, и не разгромил, а навел порядок, — бубнил Ло с деланным недовольством. — Спасибо бы сказали.

Бепо посмеивался и красовался перед зеркалом в новеньком комбинезоне с вшитыми имплантами.

— Чего лыбишься? — спросил Ло. Перевернул страницу и откусил гамбургер.

— Не понимаю я ваше, людей, стремление вшить в себя какую-нибудь хрень, — Бепо взял стол и поднял его над головой, а потом аккуратно поставил на место. Импланты работали, хотя мастерская была далеко не такой известной, как та, что на Сабаоди.

— Вау, — уныло сказал Ло. — Поразительно, как у тебя это получилось.

Он закрыл газету и повернулся:

— Видел? Они назвали меня Донным Дьяволом.

— Мы же решили не светить корабль, — лениво бросил Бепо, принимая стойку журавля. — Ух ты, у меня растяжка стала лучше.

— Дурак ты, — беззлобно отозвался Ло. — Утром будешь ходить враскорячку. Это же все костюм, а не ты.

— А я сейчас в горячую ванну! — сказал Бепо, становясь в позу ласточки. Очень счастливой ласточки. — А ты просто завидуешь, потому что я закупился в полцены. Донный Дьявол, тьфу.

Он чихнул; покачнулся, взмахнул руками — и довольно осклабился:

— И стабилизатор работает.

— Сафро-подделка, — фыркнул Ло. — Непто рулит. К тому же там прикольные медицинские боты.

Островом Саммерфрост правила семья Минчи, и ее глава, одноглазый седой Игл Минчи, сначала не хотел говорить с Ло, но железные жемчужины, растущие в соляных пещерах на дне, изменили его решение. Бепо потом сказал, что Игл Минчи принял Ло за хорошо сохранившегося карлика. Не может же Донный Дьявол быть шестнадцатилетним задохликом, верно?

Игл Минчи работал с Джокером — тем, розовым, который шастал по дну. Знал его настоящее имя.

Настоящее имя Джокера было Донкихот Дофламинго. Интуиция не подвела: Ло потратил два года на преследование нужного человека.

А теперь этот нужный человек сам предложил Ло на него поработать.

 

Кораллия, Красный Остров, поднимался в моренебо из бледного тумана дна соцветием оранжевых, и карминных, и багровых лепестков. Розовые берега застывшей лавы, пурпурные деревья с кожистыми ажурными листьями, в которых водились большие белые птицы с коралловыми лапами и клювами.

Птицы не боясь залетали в город — их считали священными и поэтому не трогали, — сидели, грустно повесив длинные носы, на фонарях, крышах, решетчатых куполах фонтанов. Ло остановился на главной площади, спросил у прохожего, как найти "Золотой Фазан", и тот, окинув его безразличным взглядом, махнул направо.

Здание возвышалось над городом, сверкало на солнце золотой черепицей, а охрана, затянутая в белые костюмы, не собиралась впускать Ло — но потом вышел сухой подтянутый старик и с поклоном пригласил его пройти внутрь.

— Вам заказан столик, молодой господин, — прошелестел он, вышагивая в бархатном полумраке по правую руку от Ло и направляя его почти незаметно. То, что не хотели впускать, — было понятно. Ло тряхнул головой, сбрасывая торжественную тишину. Он, в своей потрепанной кожаной куртке и старых джинсах, выглядел здесь чертовски неуместно. Еще одна проверка Дофламинго? Плевать.

Он плюхнулся на отодвинутый стул, взял карту блюд, без интереса пробежал глазами — и махнул рукой, отсылая старика.

Наверное, ради такого случая Дофламинго сменит свой розовый плащ на что-нибудь цивильное. На костюм-тройку. Разумеется, розовый. И оранжевый галстук-бабочку.

Ло хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку стула, положив руки на подлокотники. Вдали играла приглушенная музыка, слышались приглушенные голоса.

Через полчаса ожидания он пошевелился, недовольно хмурясь. Дофламинго опаздывал — должно быть, решил поиграть в босса. Предсказуемо — но немного разочаровывающе. Ло уже собрался уходить, но тут к нему бесшумно подплыл старик и, снова поклонившись, пригласил пройти наверх.

Ло поднялся по лестнице и встал у массивной двери. Толкнул.

Огляделся: в кабинете не было никого. Ветер медленно шевелил занавески в распахнутых окнах.

Оставалось только ждать. По крайней мере, кресло большого босса оказалось весьма удобным. Подожду еще полчаса и пойду, решил Ло, и тут хлопнули ставни. Он обернулся: в окне появился Дофламинго, хмурый и чем-то раздраженный. Похоже, что кровью, капавшей с плаща на пол и расплывшейся на белой рубашке.

— Пришел? — коротко бросил Дофламинго. — Хорошо.

Он направился к внутренней двери, пнул ее ногой — дерево жалобно хрустнуло, поддаваясь. Шаги были тяжелыми, грузными — шаги раненого человека, потерявшего много крови.

Из-за распахнутой двери послышался голос:

— В общем, не будем терять время. Я так понимаю, ты согласен.

— Что я должен делать? — спросил Ло, прокрутившись на кресле.

— Все, что я скажу, — донеслось из комнаты. — Иногда я не буду объяснять, но ты все равно должен делать. Что бы ты по этому поводу ни думал.

Ло хмыкнул.

— А взамен что?

В тишине хлопнул ящик, звякнуло стекло.

— Да то же самое. Мне не нужен помощник, мне нужен партнер, которому я смогу доверять.

Сердце глухо ударило: вот оно. Надо же, Ло годами думал, как подобраться к Донкихоту Дофламинго, а тот, впечатленный его детской выходкой с Опе-Опе, сам попался на крючок.

Ло встал, подошел к двери. Заглянул: открытый шкаф, сменная одежда на кожаном диване. Дофламинго стоял у зеркала и промывал рваную рану на боку. Судя по початой бутылке, ничего лучше вина у него под рукой не оказалось.

Нет, первыми в глаза бросались не вино, не шкаф, не огромный черный диван, а сам Дофламинго, его ленивые и плавные движения, его голые плечи, спина и грудь.

Ло почти ощутил жар его огромного тела и тут же напрягся, слизывая сухость с губ: слишком близко. Близко, как твари. Нет, это человек, нужный человек.

— Ну и как тебе? — не оборачиваясь, спросил Дофламинго.

— Обожаю дилетантов, — ответил Ло. — У них такая смертность.

Дофламинго повернулся — он был без очков, светлые ресницы непонимающе дрогнули.

— В смысле? Проходи, чего встал.

Ло шагнул в комнату, сел на диван — и утонул в мягких складках кожи. Дофламинго плеснул на тряпку еще вина, капли падали на и без того заляпанный белый ковер.

— Зашить тебя? — предложил Ло.

— Зашей.

Он вызвал Пространство и потянулся к ране. Привычно очистил, срастил, затянул обновленной кожей. Дело двух минут, пустяк. Сам он потерял счет таким ранам — хотя, справедливости ради, в последнее время их и не было. Никто не мог к нему подобраться, а тех, кто мог, Ло старался избегать.

Таких, как Дофламинго.

Дофламинго потрогал неповрежденную кожу, поднял взгляд:

— А я ведь подозревал что-то такое.

Подошел. Наклонился, опираясь руками на спинку дивана:

— Донный Дьявол, да? И как часто тебе приходится перебирать себя по кускам?

Ло вжался в диван — комната вдруг исчезла, вокруг был один Дофламинго. Слишком желанно. Слишком приятно. Это не тварь, слышишь? Расслабься.

— Ну, если не вылезать со дна, — он сосредоточился на своих словах и звуках голоса, — то болезнь развивается за неделю. Но чиниться нужно раньше, потом начинаются спазмы. Где-то раз в три дня. Я же не бегаю в защите, как ты.

Дофламинго понимающе кивнул; дотронулся ладонью до щеки — и Ло провалился, упал в ощущения: лицо перед глазами, неровный пульс, глухая вата вместо мыслей. Возбуждение нахлынуло, накрыло с головой. Нет, слишком близко. Не убивать. Это не тварь, это Доффи, он полезный, с ним нужно договориться. Не убивать.

 

***

Этот Ло был какой-то сложный. Пришел, пялился, пожирал глазами и выглядел так, будто вот-вот выпрыгнет из штанов, а этот его заход с Опе-Опе — Дофламинго даже про рану успел забыть. Он вообще любил сексуальные игры с фруктами, а Опе-Опе открывал массу интересных возможностей и решений, хотя и самому Дофламинго было чем ответить. Но когда он приблизился, то озабоченный мальчишка замер, вжавшись в диван. Голос стал тихим:

— Но чиниться нужно раньше, потом начинаются спазмы. Где-то раз в три дня. Я же не бегаю в защите, как ты.

Не проще тогда бегать в защите? — подумал Дофламинго и тут же понял — нет, не проще. Когда ты можешь в любой момент, как это он сказал, "починиться", возникает ложное чувство вседозволенности и защищенности. Потом, конечно, лажаешь — и хорошо, когда рядом есть кто-то, кто способен на тупой, самоубийственный поступок, лишь бы вытащить тебя из тюрьмы. Интересно, кто вытаскивает Ло из беды? Уж точно не его минк.

А может, эта его обморочная неподвижность — часть игры? Мало ли кто на что дрочит. Дофламинго осторожно прикоснулся к его щеке — едва-едва, кончиками пальцев, — и светлые глаза расширились, взгляд стал пустым и бессмысленным.

Да что с ним такое.

— Убери руку, — бесцветно шепнул Ло. — Убью же к херам.

— Ты чего? — спросил Дофламинго. Отодвинулся, сел на диван подальше. Чужое возбуждение, смешанное с паникой, было неприятным. Ло наконец отлепился от дивана, покачал головой:

— Ничего. Просто не люблю, когда близко подходят. Значит, я тоже могу не объяснять всего? — он ухмыльнулся, снова превратившись в невыносимого засранца. — Это хорошо, потому что мне тоже от тебя кое-что нужно.

— И что тебе от меня нужно? — раздражение на странного мальчишку все-таки прорвалось, пробилось сквозь терпение и расчет.

— Я хотел бы тебе кое-что показать, — сказал Ло как ни в чем не бывало. — Посоветоваться. Может, ты знаешь, что с этим делать.

Дофламинго прекрасно знал, что нужно ему самому: доверие, преданность, слепая привязанность. Чтобы Ло пошел в тоннели под Флевансом без надежды на возвращение. Зачем же еще?

 

Свой корабль Ло оставил на дне — на пологом откосе у самой Кораллии.

— Так удобнее, — коротко пояснил он. Его минк смотрел, как Дофламинго, пригнувшись, проходит в дверной проем. У минка дергался глаз.

— Бепо, это Дофламинго, мы с ним теперь работаем, — бросил Ло на ходу. — Дофламинго, это Бепо, он следующий капитан. Пойдем ко мне, покажу карты.

Оглядевшись (узкая кровать, стол, сундуки и полки), Дофламинго сел на пол, оперся спиной на кровать. Ло, помедлив, перешагнул через его ноги и опустился на покрывало, разворачивая карты — явно самодельные, с твердыми крупными буквами и пометками другим, неразборчивым почерком на полях.

Ткнул пальцем в правый верхний угол:

— Вот, видишь? Это Сарна. Помнишь старую песню про город цветов и тумана? Это про нее.

Дофламинго кивнул. Он помнил и песню, и саму легенду — про город-приют, затерянный на дне, спасение для путников, утративших надежду. Там всегда светит солнце, люди приветливы и добры, а вода плещется в фонтанах, тяжелая, как ртуть, — короче говоря, типовой набор предсмертных галлюцинаций.

— Еще одна карта, — Ло бросил развернутый лист ему на колени. — На ней никакой Сарны нет. В сундуке лежат еще тридцать, и соотношение там...

Он замолчал.

— Один к десяти, — предположил Дофламинго.

— Да, примерно так.

Дофламинго повернулся, положив руку на кровать. Ло выдохнул медленнее обычного; лицо было спокойным, он смотрел мимо, на карту. Дофламинго отодвинул руку. С ним определенно что-то не так, с этим Ло.

— Конечно, Сарна — это аномалия. Возможно, конгломерат тварей — или одна, но очень большая. Я хочу это проверить.

— Хорошо, давай проверим, — согласился Дофламинго.

— Чтобы попасть внутрь, нужно поверить в ее реальность, поддаться.

— Ты знаешь, как очнуться вовремя?

— Ага, знаю, — Ло задумчиво кивнул.

Похоже, он действительно любит странные и опасные места, подумал Дофламинго, а потом возразил себе — нет, Ло нравится играть со смертью, уменьшая риск до кажущегося отсутствия — и каждый раз находя в выигрыше подтверждение своему расчету.

 

Они вышли из корабля у туманной горы. Дофламинго слышал, как Ло за его спиной говорит минку про день, три дня, пять дней и сигнальные ракеты. Дорога, ведущая вперед, была выложена блестящими мокрыми камнями, сладкий запах цветов то усиливался, то ослабевал. Туман скрадывал очертания деревьев и домов, тусклые желтые пятна фонарей качались в серых хлопьях. Эхо подхватывало звуки шагов и превращало их во влажные глухие шлепки.

— Знаешь, — неожиданно сказал Ло. — Вообще-то это был мой Опе-Опе, я искал его целый год. Ну, точнее, восемь месяцев.

Дофламинго неопределенно хмыкнул.

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я его у тебя украл, — продолжил Ло, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Следил за тобой, выжидал момент — и увел прямо из-под носа.

— Так и думаю, — сказал Дофламинго.

— Ты сам виноват, — ответил Ло. — Как-то раз сижу себе на дне, никого не трогаю, тут вижу — что-то летит. Большое и розовое. И стало мне, понимаешь, интересно, что за такая хрень летит. А это оказался ты. Ты тогда нашел фрукт Юки-Юки, помнишь?

— Помню, — ответил Дофламинго, поймав себя на странной неразговорчивости — будто внутри застыло что-то зыбкое и парализующее. А Ло, наоборот, разобрало на треп. Дофламинго огляделся: местные жители были похожи на тени, серые и бесшумные, скользящие по обочинам дороги. Жители? Разве здесь есть кто-то живой? Он прерывисто вздохнул. Ло все не затыкался, путано и бессвязно рассказывал про приключения Дофламинго на дне и больше всего походил сейчас на придурковатого фаната. Ощущение пустоты нарастало, зябкая влажность кралась за спиной, оседала каплями на коже, тревожила.

— Ты очень быстро справился с силой фрукта, — сказал Дофламинго, просто чтобы его перебить.

— Быстро? — губы Ло дернулись в короткой усмешке. — Я полгода как проклятый тренировался, с того момента, как доктора Крогга, ну, предыдущего владельца, убили. Так вот, я все это к тому, что ты сам навел меня на Опе-Опе.

Туман разметало порывом ветра, и в просвет вдруг заглянуло синее небо. Запах цветов стал мягким, травяным. Дофламинго посмотрел на женщину, высунувшуюся из окна и вешающую простыни на веревки в простенке между домами. Спросил:

— С чего ты взял, что Сарна — мираж?

— Я не говорил, что Сарна — мираж, — возразил Ло. — Вспомни, я говорил про карты — на одних она есть, а на других нет.

— Молодые господа! — окликнули их из открытого кафе. — Не хотите дынного щербета? Самое то в жару!

— Хочешь? — покосился Ло.

— На дне? — улыбнулся в ответ Дофламинго. — В несуществующем городе?

— На дне... — Ло задумался, прихватил зубами нижнюю губу. Потом мотнул головой: — Да, ты прав. Давай тогда просто посидим.

Солнце стояло в зените, напекало голову, а в кафе были разноцветные зонтики, отбрасывающие густую чернильную тень на белые плитки.

— Давай, — согласился Дофламинго.

 

Когда тень сдвинулась на юг, к ним подошел худой старик в потрепанном черном костюме и высоком цилиндре — вокруг тульи ожерелье из крошечных черепов.

— Доброго вам дня, путники. Какими судьбами в нашем городе?

— Ищем кое-что, — ответил Ло и рассмеялся, откинув голову. Дофламинго смотрел, как дергается его кадык; старик тоже, повернувшись, смотрел — и челюсть, прикрепленная к лицу шарниром, слегка покачивалась.

— Деда, а деда, — раздался детский голос. Девчонка лет пяти, подвижная и трогательно неуклюжая, блеснула стеклянными пуговицами глаз, беззубо улыбнулась и продолжила: — Ты же знаешь, дядечки ищут сердце. Все всегда ищут сердце.

— Твоя правда, Ленни, — старик наклонил голову, потянулся к Ло.

Тот замолчал, как будто его выключили; отодвинулся, скрипнув креслом по полу. Презрительно, хмуро процедил:

— Нахрен оно нам сдалось, Сердце это ваше. Кусок бесполезного дерьма.

— Давай хотя бы посмотрим, — возразил Дофламинго, подхватывая его игру. Ло повернулся: злость в его глазах была неподдельной, ноздри раздувались от отвращения и гнева.

— Уймись, сопляк, — припечатал Дофламинго и встал. Обратился к старику — точнее, к крышке его цилиндра: — Что еще за сердце?

— Сердце Сарны, — проворковала молоденькая девушка из толпы, собравшейся у кафе.

— Вон там, в ратуше на холме, — мужчина, приобнявший ее за талию, махнул рукой. Дофламинго проследил за его движением: дорога, еще недавно размытая, скрытая туманом, лентой порхнула вверх, сделала полтора оборота — и исчезла под белой статуэткой замка.

Окинув взглядом расстояние, Дофламинго вздохнул:

— Далеко идти. Да еще и по такой жаре...

— Вот и я говорю, — очнулся Ло. — Чем подбирать всякое говно, давай выпьем по лимонаду. А потом домой.

Толпа качнулась, выпуская наружу то ли выдох, то ли шелест. Приблизилась.

— Ах вы ленивые негодники, — прошамкала румяная и сморщенная, как печеное яблоко, старуха. — За пять минут небось ноги не собьете, оболтусы здоровенные!

И посмотрела почему-то на Дофламинго.

А тот посмотрел на Ло, сидевшего за столиком и вставать, по-видимому, не собиравшегося. Ло вытянул ноги и скрестил руки на груди. Упрямо набычился:

— Я тебя тут подожду.

— Мне одному скучно, — ответил Дофламинго и, развернувшись, пошел к ратуше. Он волок за собой связку нитей, а за спиной, рассыпая отборные ругательства и проклятия, Ло барахтался в плотной сети, пытался подняться на ноги. Совсем как тварь. Только у тех со словарным запасом было похуже.

 

Дорога и правда заняла пять минут. У входа Дофламинго убрал нити, Ло встал, отряхиваясь.

— Вот сука, — беззлобно сказал он. Пространство появилось, налилось призрачным синим, стирая прорехи с одежды, затягивая ушибы и ссадины.

— Пойдем, — ответил Дофламинго. — Посмотрим на Сердце Сарны.

В голове почему-то вертелась фраза, сказанная им совсем недавно: в ней не хватало всего одного слова, но как Дофламинго ни старался, не мог его вспомнить.

"Ты знаешь как... вовремя?"

Что они должны были сделать вовремя? Что обычно делают вовремя? Приходят. Уходят. Как уйти вовремя?

Ноги шагали сами, его подгоняли нетерпение и сосущая пустота внутри.

Еще убивают вовремя. Папу он убил вовремя. Тот говорил — потом будет поздно.

Ло, идущий рядом, двигался как на Паразите, в его шагах были сопротивление и напряжение, а лицо разгладила безмятежность. Еще один виток винтовой лестницы.

Что еще делают вовремя?

Карты, на которых есть Сарна, карты, на которых ее нет. Старая легенда, типовой набор предсмертных галлюцинаций.

Очнуться!

Ло протянул руку к постаменту, объятому сиянием. Сжал кулак — и сияние умерло, нет, спряталось, подсветив руку алым; тогда Дофламинго дернул его на себя, схватил за шиворот, отступая к окну, и вывалился наружу. Вверх! Они поднимались все выше и выше, а под ногами кипела, бурлила зеркальная масса. Текла и вскипала, стараясь добраться, выстреливала плети-языки. Ло попытался вывернуться, тогда Дофламинго перехватил его за пояс — и почувствовал возбужденный член у бедра.

Вот ебанутый.

— Не дергайся, уроню, — сказал он.

— Тогда лети ровнее! — огрызнулся Ло. — Меня сейчас стошнит.

— Да не пизди, у тебя стоит, — ответил Дофламинго. Он не любил, когда мешают; еще больше — когда врут. А больше всего он не любил не понимать, что происходит.

 

Потом стало темно. Они летели, летели, пока не вынырнули со дна; расслабленно обвиснувший Ло не шевелился, — и только когда опустились в ночном парке, отошел на пару шагов с заметным облегчением. Дофламинго сел на лавку, поднял голову, глядя в беззвездное небо, затянутое клочьями облаков. Вокруг шелестели деревья с тускло светящимися желтыми цветами; где такие растут? Карба, точно. Они на Карбе. День-деревья, гордость острова, и каминные камни с тлеющей оранжевой сердцевиной. Дофламинго чувствовал тяжелую вялость; кожу саднило и пекло. Ерунда. С этим еще успеется разобраться.

— Я вообще-то не против, — сказал он.

Ло сел рядом, удивленно взглянул; промолчал.

— По тебе все с самого начала было видно, — продолжил Дофламинго. — Если хочешь, можем трахнуться, это ничему не помешает.

Ло смотрел перед собой, сцепив руки в замок на коленях. Потом повернулся:

— Доффи. Мне жаль тебя разочаровывать, но я действительно не люблю, когда подходят близко. Тоже, можно сказать, донная болезнь. Тварь в периметре, отбросить, убить. У тебя такого нет?

Он выглядел таким искренним и даже немного сожалеющим.

— Есть немного, — кивнул Дофламинго. — Но у тебя был корабль и Опе-Опе, зачем ты оставался на дне? Мог же полететь куда угодно.

— Там красиво, — улыбнулся не ему Ло. Блики цветов и камней трогали его лицо желтым и оранжевым. — Знаешь, все-таки по дну нужно ходить ногами, иначе многое упускаешь. Да почти все упускаешь. Потом, ты еще учитывай, что меня искали. Да и я кое-что, скажем так, искал.

— Нашел?

— Нашел, — теперь Ло смотрел прямо на него с такой влюбленной, жадной сосредоточенностью, что Дофламинго не выдержал.

— Какого черта, — пробормотал он и, придвинувшись, поцеловал Ло. Пальцы сжались на плече; на мгновение тот застыл, потом расслабился, пошевелил губами, поддаваясь, — и вместо него в руках Дофламинго оказался камень.

За спиной раздался смешок, следом — довольный голос:

— Отлично выглядишь!

Да как скажешь, подумал Дофламинго. Созреешь — сам упадешь. Он поднял камень и встал.

— Все, пойдем. Где там твой корабль?

— Камень-то тебе нафига? — полюбопытствовал Ло.

— Статую из него сделаю. Неуравновешенной недотроги.

— Что, ты и это умеешь? — в голосе не было ни капли смущения и ни капли неловкости.

— Нет, но есть у меня один товарищ, который умеет. А я ему в красках все опишу, — не удержался Дофламинго от мелочной издевки.

Ло неуверенно улыбнулся — наверное, хотел верить в человеческую порядочность, — потом спросил:

— Хочешь, покажу еще одну штуку?

Дофламинго посмотрел на соляное пятно, расползшееся по руке, вскинул взгляд:

— Сколько, говоришь, дней болезнь развивается?

— Ох бля, — выдохнул Ло. — Там же время по-другому...

Он схватил Дофламинго за руку, отпустил — и достал из кармана куртки ден-ден-муши.

 

***

Расслабился. И почти облажался.

В долгой и запутанной истории отношений Ло с дном было три правила, и если второе правило — никогда не доверяй дну — он нарушил осознанно, заманивая Сарну, то третье… Чем бы ты ни был занят, как бы сложно ни приходилось — всегда контролируй развитие соляной болезни.

Да что сейчас говорить.

Про свою реакцию на контакт Ло, конечно, знал, да и про репутацию Доффи — тоже. Ничего, еще пара-тройка обломов, и он успокоится. Рациональный все-таки человек. Мыслящий головой. Такой не станет мешать развлечения с делом.

Пара-тройка не понадобилась. Дофламинго держал дистанцию филигранно, почти издевательски филигранно, и эта его уступчивость мешала сосредоточиться на главном.

Я терпеливо собираю головоломку, неустанно напоминал себе Ло. Каждое мое действие — точное и безошибочное.

 

Ло шел по палубе "Спайдер Майлс". Платформа свободно дрейфовала, верхний парус был убран, боковые — приспущены. У ростры — розовой (разумеется) птичьей (предсказуемо) фигуры — высокий парень в полумаске, скрывающей импланты на лице, тренировался в стрельбе. Ло прошел мимо, и парень, оставив свое занятие, проводил его испытующим взглядом: ты будешь верен хозяину?

Не буду, подумал Ло. Я сам себе хозяин. Рядом с центральной мачтой неподвижно стояла девушка — и Ло не мог бы вспомнить, когда он в последний раз видел такой обвес: чипы-накладки оковали руки и ноги, переходя в татуировки, тянущиеся под одежду. Девушка приветливо улыбнулась, помахала рукой — и снова замерла: позировала полной смешно причесанной тетушке, сидящей перед мольбертом. Ло заглянул: хаотичные линии и пятна. Он всегда был далек от искусства, особенно от такого.

— Дофламинго у себя? — спросил он у женщины. Та поджала губы, потом кивнула, не отрываясь от картины. По крайней мере, взаимно. Ло шагнул в темный провал кубрика.

На лестнице сидел мужик в пижонском полосатом костюме с гвоздикой в петлице и курил, стряхивая пепел с раздражающе самоуверенным видом. Должно быть, считал себя крутым. Возможно, оправданно. Дофламинго не подбирал бесполезных позеров, и все эти люди наверняка были большим, чем казались на первый взгляд.

— Третья дверь справа, — бросил мужик ему в спину.

— Ага, — ответил Ло.

Он открыл третью дверь справа и увидел Дофламинго, склонившегося над столом плечо к плечу с какой-то бесформенной фигурой.

— Привет, — сказал Ло. — Вот, решил заглянуть, но если ты занят, подожду на палубе.

Дофламинго поднял голову, коротким утомленным движением потер лоб и после паузы ответил:

— Да нет, я уже закончил, проходи.

Ло сделал шаг, и тут его прошибло холодом: рядом с Дофламинго сидела тварь. Хоть она и не гнала волну усыпляющей эйфории (правило первое: беспричинно хорошо — это очень плохо), она двигалась как тварь и дышала — точнее, почти не дышала — как тварь, да и выглядела, в общем-то, похоже. На ладони взметнулся воздушный круг, пополз, захватывая Пространством каюту. Дофламинго вляпался? Он знает? Остальные знают? Новый вид тварей?

— Замри, — пробормотал Ло. — Я сейчас.

Пространство наползло на Дофламинго и тварь, и Ло почувствовал, как бьется человеческое сердце в человеческом теле твари. Галлюцинация? Наведенное внушение? Разбираться — потом. Донный дьявол на том свете отделит своих от чужих.

Дофламинго кивнул. Похлопал тварь по бесформенному плечу и сказал:

— Познакомься, это Требол. И он совершенно точно человек, я его с детства знаю.

Тварь — человек? — противно захихикала:

— Какой хороший мальчик, Доффи. Не мальчик — бриллиант, только вот резкий очень.

Человек. Человек — или твари научились в совершенстве имитировать повадки людей и скрывать голод. А тогда им всем так или иначе крышка.

— Ло, расслабься, — беспечно сказал Дофламинго. — Ты и правда какой-то резкий.

Усталость уходила, сползала с его лица — он будто сбросил ее, как змея — старую кожу. Пружинисто поднялся:

— Пойду, прогуляюсь. Корабль на тебе, держите курс.

— Как прикажет молодой господин, — отозвалась тварь — или все же человек. И тут же жалобно и ядовито забубнила: — Доффи, а Доффи, я что, так сильно похож на тварь?

— Как видишь, — ухмыльнулся Дофламинго.

— Вот и славно.

 

Этот огромный неповоротливый корабль, скорее смахивающий на завод, был удобной платформой, а что до воздушного боя — на полетной палубе стояли аэропланы. Ло насчитал пять; Дофламинго шел впереди по взлетно-посадочной полосе, засунув руки в карманы кожаной куртки. Ло вдруг подумал, что ни разу не видел его без вызывающе-розового плаща, и Дофламинго достаточно сменить верхнюю одежду, чтобы стать неузнаваемым. А может, он специально носил этот плащ — как раз для таких случаев? Поддельная простота, нарочитая яркость.

— Что за дело? — спросил он, когда Дофламинго остановился у одного из аэропланов. Тот повернулся:

— Слышал, наверное, о Празднике Освобождения Воды на Атояске?

Ло кивнул. Фестиваль, посвященный катастрофе восьмисотлетней давности; удивительное свойство человеческой психики, превращающее страшную трагедию в ежегодный праздник. Кто-то же до такого додумался.

 

В моренебе над Атояской застыли грузовые дирижабли-водовозы; из трюмов тянулись толстые гофрированные трубы, через которые вода под давлением опускалась в хранилища. Остров был почти готов, и это зрелище приближающегося праздника, рабочих на лесах и стремянках, развешивающих гирлянды и фонари, пустых прозрачных павильонов и стеклянных арок, построенных на пути шествия, детей, бегающих по улицам с разноцветными водяными шарами на веревочках, вызвало у Ло не предвкушение, а странную хрупкую пустоту в груди. Как будто все уже закончилось, а ему всего четырнадцать, и они с Бепо опоздали на каких-то полдня.

Дофламинго направлялся в центр города, он так ничего и не рассказал; Ло счел это мелочной местью за Сарну и принял как часть их сделки. По правде говоря, Дофламинго был последним человеком, с кем Ло хотел бы попасть на фестиваль: расслабиться не получалось, да и не стоило расслабляться — впереди очередное дело. Возможно, непонятное — и наверняка опасное. У высокого, словно вытянутого трехэтажного дома они остановились.

— Здесь живет один упертый мудак, — весело сказал Дофламинго. — У него завалялась моя вещь, но где именно она хранится — я не знаю. Где-то в доме.

— Как выглядит вещь?

— Ищи красную коробку, обитую шелком, с желтыми и синими цветами на крышке.Справишься? — он ухмыльнулся.

Ло молча развернул Пространство, накрыв весь дом. Дофламинго кивнул, распахивая скрипучие кованые ворота. На шум выглянул пожилой мужик, седой и коренастый. Нахмурился, насупил кустистые брови. Поднял ружье — дуло смотрело прямо на Дофламинго, беззаботно шагающего по каменной дорожке.

Мужик целился; Дофламинго шел — оставалось надеяться, что все под контролем, иначе бы Дофламинго реагировал бы по-другому? Нет, именно так. Именно так он себя вел перед тем, как уничтожить противника.

— Скан, — пробормотал Ло, скрытый его фигурой.

Дофламинго раскинул руки и с радостным:

— Здравствуй, старый ублюдок, сто лет не виделись! — взбежал по лестнице. Мужик крякнул, заключил его в объятия, похлопал по спине. Потом посмотрел на Ло:

— Мальчишка с тобой?

— Со мной, — ответил Дофламинго. — Мимо летели, а у вас фестиваль. Думаю, чего бы мне не заглянуть к старине Гейгеру на стакан-другой вина.

Первый этаж, гостиная, кухня, столовая, чулан. Ничего. Полость в стене у самого входа — тайник? Да. Стопка бумаг. Не то.

— Какой-то он у тебя обдолбанный, — заметил Гейгер, заходя в дом и придерживая дверь.

— Немного, — Дофламинго расстегнул куртку и повесил ее в прихожей. Прошел в гостиную.

Второй этаж, жилые комнаты, спальни; зачем одинокому — вещи и пустые комнаты не врут — человеку такой большой дом? Никакой коробки. Оружейная, зал для тренировок. Лестница, под ней — чулан.

Ло сел в кресло, утонул в кожаных складках. Гейгер пошел за вином.

— Когда-то с ним такие дела проворачивали, — вздохнул Дофламинго, не скрывая ностальгии.

— Ага, знаю, — ответил Ло. — Сен-Сина, Туна, Саммер Пик.

Дофламинго повернулся, губы растянулись в улыбке.

— Следил, говоришь, за мной?

— Исключительно из шкурного интереса.

Третий этаж: мастерская, ряды комнат; Дофламинго что-то говорил, и это вызывало досаду, некогда, думал Ло, мне некогда с тобой трепаться, ты мешаешь. Раздражение мешало еще сильнее, не было тут никакой красной коробки с цветами. Или он что-то упустил? Пространство вместе со Сканом отнимали больше сил, чем обычно, от напряжения и спешки начала кружиться голова. Дофламинго смотрел на него молча, потом перевел взгляд на вошедшего Гейгера. Тот что-то сказал, мотнув головой в сторону Ло, Дофламинго рассмеялся: оставь его в покое, дружище. Еще раз. Первый этаж, сантиметр за сантиметром. Неожиданно в голове возник вопрос, простой и важный: почему он согласился?

Почему он бездумно согласился?

Иногда я не буду объяснять, но ты все равно должен делать, сказал Дофламинго. Он ковал невидимые цепи доверия, звено за звеном, а Ло видел его насквозь — и не собирался проводить операцию бессмертия. Даже в обмен на конец света — да и не будет никакого обмена. Высшая ставка не располагает к честной игре.

Высшая ставка, красная коробка, такая важная для Гейгера и нужная Дофламинго. Ло посмотрел на кресло, в котором сидел Гейгер, и чуть не рассмеялся — коробка лежала внутри каркаса: близко, под самым носом. Трогать ее было нельзя, и Ло заменил прямоугольный предмет книгой из сумки.Тряхнул головой, убирая Пространство и приходя в себя.

— ...кстати, ты еще не нашел то, о чем мы с тобой говорили? — скучающим голосом спросил Дофламинго, покачивая стаканом. Рубиновая грань колыхалась на стекле; рубиновые стекла очков гипнотизировали неподвижным блеском. Гейгер покосился на Ло, с сожалением вздохнул.

— Я помню о своем долге, — медленно ответил он. — Как только найду, ты первый об этом узнаешь, Джокер.

— Просто Доффи, — небрежно улыбнулся Дофламинго. — В самом деле, старик, мы столько пережили вместе, что твоя официальность оскорбляет.

— Я помню, — повторил Гейгер и отставил стакан, хмуро глядя сквозь Дофламинго.

— Ладно, нам пора.

Дофламинго тоже поставил стакан и встал:

— Пойдем, Ло.

Когда они были уже у выхода, Гейгер, словно очнувшись, спросил:

— Ло? Донный Демон?

— Он самый, старик, — ответил Дофламинго, и на дне его голоса, неслышная, почти неощутимая, плескалась угроза. — Он самый.

За закрывшейся дверью что-то загрохотало и жалобно хрустнуло.

Стол, подумал Ло. Вдребезги об стену.

 

Они прошли по улице и свернули в парк, подсвеченный яркими гирляндами. Фонтаны уже включили, и пространство заполнило журчание и плеск воды, поднимающейся и дробящейся об решетку рассекателя. Крошечные капли, недостаточно легкие, чтобы взлететь, стекали к прозрачным бортам и струились вниз.

Дорога ползла на пологий холм длинными широкими ступенями, а на самой вершине, на смотровой площадке вокруг огромного фонтана, стояли скамейки. Ло огляделся — и, увидев бело-розовую витрину "Мистера Пинки", молча направился к ней.

Конечно, будь он ребенком, одной или двумя порциями бы не обошлось; да и Дофламинго, сидящий на лавке перед перилами, то и дело косился на него из-под очков (конспирация заставила его надеть обычные, черные) — явно беспокоился об украденной книге. Но вида не подавал. Даже начал издалека:

— Вот странно, в твоем возрасте обычно хотят выглядеть старше.

— Глупости это все, — отмахнулся Ло розовым пушистым шаром. — К тому же я и так выгляжу старше. Видишь? Борода.

Он ткнул в подбородок; справедливости ради, эта эстетичная и почти неприметная поросль мало походила на окладистые бороды матерых пиратов, но после того, как Ло для эксперимента прирастил себе с помощью Опе-Опе раскидистый иссиня-черный куст, срезанный у одного из этих матерых (ладно, он тогда все-таки хотел выглядеть старше), и пошел ужинать, — он быстро понял, что оно того не стоит.

Хихиканье Бепо еще можно было не замечать, но крошки, присохшие к роскошной бороде...

— Ничего не хочешь мне вернуть? — спросил Дофламинго.

Ло вытащил из-за пазухи книгу и протянул ее:

— Пропажу коробки он бы заметил. Хотя ты и так меня сдал. Зачем, кстати?

— Чтобы напугать засранца, — рассеянно ответил Дофламинго. Пальцы перебирали, листали потемневшие от времени страницы; останавливались на отдельных строках и подписях под иллюстрациями. Этот человек мне еще что-то говорит про возраст, подумал Ло, отрывая зубами клок сахарной ваты.

— Он бы все равно заметил пропажу, — после паузы продолжил Дофламинго, глядя в книгу. — Попытался бы со мной торговаться. Умолял бы о чем-нибудь.

— А теперь не будет?

— Все знают, что ты по-человечески не умеешь и умолять тебя бесполезно.

Дофламинго перелистал книгу назад, потом снова вперед.

— А тебя, значит, не бесполезно, — улыбнулся Ло.

— И меня бесполезно, — Дофламинго взглянул на него, наконец оторвавшись от книги. — Но об этом никто не знает.

Странно, то, как он это сказал — хитро и немного игриво, — словно обнажило холод и пренебрежение, спрятанные под его обычным поведением. Словно он не был человеком; словно он был богом, Небесным Драконом, только не одним из тех, которые выродились в потомственных бюрократов-тенрюбито, а древним, отделённым от настоящего сотнями лет.

— Как она? — спросил Дофламинго, глядя на вату.

— Сладкая, — пожал плечами Ло. — И что, мы здесь только из-за детской книжки?

— А из-за чего еще? Посмотреть на фестиваль?

— Хорошая причина, — Ло откинулся на спинку, вытянув ноги, и откусил еще один кусок ваты.

Закат уже приближался; снизу доносился гул: началось шествие. Толпа скользила по желобу улиц, напоминая огромную изогнутую струю воды; белые, синие, зеленые и серые блестящие ткани усиливали сходство.

— Как тебе Требол? — спросил Дофламинго.

— Терпимо. — Ло скосил на него взгляд — тот наблюдал за процессией. — По крайней мере, я убедился, что он точно не тварь.

— Что же тебя убедило?

— То, что он дал тебе уйти. Они же тупые. Ну то есть как — на уровне развитых хищников. С едой поиграть еще могут, а вот выпустить ее из поля зрения — нет.

Дофламинго промолчал, и Ло уже было решил, что фестиваль запросто мог оказаться настоящей причиной, но вдруг услышал:

— Поговаривают, в них могут превратиться люди, которые живут на дне. Ты как, ничего такого не ощущаешь?

Ло ощущал. Ритмичные звуки нарастали, усиливались; теперь можно было различить и рокот барабанов, и шелест песка и семян в деревянных трубках. Похоже на донную бурю, но все-таки совсем другое. Тревожное, глубокое, тянущее чувство.

— Ни разу ничего такого не видел, — ответил он. — Все это страшилки, псевдонаучный бред.

Тем временем процессия подошла к главному хранилищу. Заслонки открылись, и вода вырвалась из подземного резервуара одним огромным пузырем, сминая и подбрасывая людей, стоявших вблизи. Толпа колыхнулась назад, снова вперед; истерическая индукция нарастала вместе с шумом, шорохом, ритмичным рокотом, а потом кто-то кинулся в протянувшийся вверх водяной столб.

Ло задумчиво покусал губу, глядя на силуэты утопленников в прозрачной стеклянистой колонне, и повторил:

— Обычные страшилки.

Дофламинго закрыл книгу и спрятал ее в карман куртки. Поднял взгляд: моренебо темнело, только колонна воды ловила блики укатившегося под остров солнца. На площади зажглись фонари, а над ними сверкали прозрачные капли летающих шаров. Скучно, подумал Ло. Неужели Дофламинго нравится смотреть, как идиоты проводят время, разыгрывая давно забытый конец света?

— А представь, если сейчас вся эта громадина на них упадет, — сказал он, просто чтобы что-то сказать.

Дофламинго снял очки, повернулся. В сумраке его глаза казались черными, как стекла очков.

— И что для этого нужно сделать?

— Теоретически? — Ло закинул ногу на ногу и, покачав картонной палочкой от сахарной ваты, бросил ее за спину. — Добавить солей. Тут еще нужно смотреть, каких, но если подобрать правильный состав, то при плотности от двух граммов на литр вода становится тяжелее воздуха. А ты никогда не думал, как летают водовозы?

— Наверное, нужно много соли, — голос Дофламинго был ленивым, безразличным. — Сколько это в бочках? Десять? Двадцать? Как бы ты это сделал незаметно?

Ло открыл рот и тут же его закрыл — понял, что Дофламинго понял, поэтому следующий вопрос не застал его врасплох.

— Значит, так ты сбросил на дно базу G-13?

Осторожно, вот сейчас — осторожно. Затылок кольнуло электрическими мурашками: он расслабился. Дофламинго — не тот человек, с которым стоит расслабляться. Он не из тех, кто в порыве чувств кидается в столб воды, он из тех, кто наблюдает с вершины холма.

Я терпеливо собираю головоломку, напомнил себе Ло. Каждое мое действие должно быть точным и безошибочным.

— Может, она сама упала, — беспечно предположил он. — Несчастливое число, неудачное расположение звезд.

— Может, и сама, — согласился Дофламинго. — Кстати, а ты знал, что начальник базы получил капитана после Флеванса? Хорошо себя проявил, если мне не изменяет память.

— Если мне не изменяет память, там пробой был. Группа неизвестных террористов пробила дно водной подушки.

— И быстро сбежала? — Дофламинго рассмеялся. — Я тебя умоляю. Аэростатическая система — самый охраняемый объект острова. Да и сам подумай, что будет, если пробить дно водяной подушки.

— И правда, — озадачился Ло. — Может, это была не группа террористов, а луч смерти? Знаешь, красный такой, который бьет с неба в ясную погоду и проплавляет насквозь корабли. А уж от людей вообще ничего не остается.

Дофламинго снова развеселился — и, кажется, отвлекся от неудобной темы. Теперь немного очевидной глупости:

— Поговаривают, что этот луч смерти — тайное оружие Мирового Правительства, которым оно карает тех, до кого дотянуться не может. Не слышал о таком?

— Ты серьезно? Тайное оружие? — он искренне расхохотался, сквозь смех пытаясь выговорить "тайное оружие" и "карает". Потом, успокоившись, смахнул слезы с глаз и ответил: — Обычные водяные линзы. А еще я знаю одно место со стеклянными линзами. Думаю, это охранная система древних, она еще и самонаводящаяся.

— Покажешь? — оживился Ло.

— Обязательно.

Все-таки с Дофламинго было очень сложно. Ло смотрел на него, о чем-то рассказывал, отвечал на вопросы, и в голове разливалась чистая неподвижность, безмолвное очарование. Если бы существовали твари, способные сдержать голод, наверное, он ощущал бы их именно так.

 

Далекий бой часов привел его в чувство. Мерные гулкие звуки разносились над полночной Атояской, долго дрожали в воздухе. Ло вдруг понял, что сидит неприятно близко от Дофламинго, — и подавил желание отстраниться. Дофламинго смотрел на пустую площадь, рассказывал о планах: небольшой курортный остров с пальмами и старинными замками, бассейн с водой — говоришь, двух граммов соли на литр достаточно? — и останется раскидать королевские, пиратские и торговые дела между старшими офицерами, а потом он сядет в кресло-качалку и только через месяц начнет раскачиваться. В его словах, во всем его голосе было уже знакомое беспечное лукавство, скрывающее холод небесной твари. Дофламинго не лгал, но его слова были такой малой частью правды, что ее и правдой назвать было сложно. Он держал дистанцию, но к нему тянуло.

— Чего ты на самом деле хочешь? — спросил Ло.

Дофламинго посмотрел на него.

— Сейчас? Спать, — усмешка растянула рот. — А ты?

Его внимательный, равнодушный взгляд скользил по коже. Так изучают тварь, вскрытую, выпотрошенную, но все еще живую и опасную. Ну что ты, подумал Ло. Видишь, я безопасный. Смотри, я тобой увлекся и потерял осторожность. Как следствие — сильно поглупел.

Теперь — немного лести, немного правды. Кажется, именно так ведут себя люди, когда хотят понравиться.

— Нужно разобраться в истории с Флевансом, — ответил он. — К кому мне еще идти? Я же давно к тебе присматривался. Сначала надеялся, что наведешь на что-то вроде Опе-Опе, а потом — знаешь, бывают книги, от которых сложно оторваться.

А потом я узнал о сокровище Донкихотов, подумал Ло, глядя, как смягчается лицо Дофламинго. Вот так. Немного лести, немного правды.

— Я даже не против с тобой трахнуться, — после паузы добавил он. — В теории, когда-нибудь. Потому что сейчас я тебя скорее всего убью в попытке потрахаться. Или отключусь от перегрузки. Не хочу с этим разбираться.

Дофламинго слушал молча, спокойно улыбаясь. Спросил:

— Что тебе на самом деле от меня нужно, Ло?

— Оружие против Мирового Правительства.

— Пойдем спать, — он поднялся со скамейки. — Вылетаем рано утром, у меня еще дел целая куча.

Две ближайшие гостиницы оказались переполнены, в третьей остался номер с единственной кроватью; Дофламинго молча развернулся, он выглядел раздраженным и усталым, и тогда Ло сказал — ладно, берем. Какая разница, где спать. Уже никакой, согласился с ним Дофламинго, а когда пришел, то, не раздеваясь, свалился на обещанную — действительно, единственную, спасибо, хоть просторную кровать. Ло постоял, посмотрел на него, а потом лег рядом, отодвинувшись, насколько позволяла ширина. Ему снилось что-то запутанное, какие-то бестолковые приключения, в которых было много людей и много солнца; острова сменялись воздушным простором; кажется, во сне он что-то искал. Кажется, он искал Дофламинго и готов был обойти все моренебо, а Дофламинго почему-то был в Импел Дауне. Темная громада воздушной тюрьмы надвинулась, заслоняя горизонт, и Ло уже было примерился разнести ее на мелкие кусочки — во сне он придумал, как это сделать, — но вдруг проснулся. Вдох застрял в горле мгновенным осознанием: чужая рука по-хозяйски лежала на его бедре, а сам он прижимался к Дофламинго — губы касались груди, горячей кожи в вырезе расстегнутой рубашки — и был так возбужден, что если бы решил подрочить, кончил бы, наверное, через пару движений. Следом накатила паника, и жажда, и желание отодвинуться; нет, потереться ноющим членом, всем телом, впитывая тепло прикосновения; нет, отодвинуться, собраться, убить. Нет, это Дофламинго, не убивать. Ощущения обострились, учащенный стук сердца казался оглушительно громким. Пальцы сдвинулись, провели по его спине, и Ло задохнулся.

Закрыл глаза. Сосредоточился на вызове Пространства. Потом на операции Замены. И аккуратно, очень аккуратно переместил Дофламинго на пол. Сверху накрыл одеялом. Тот даже не проснулся.

Чтобы кончить, действительно потребовалась всего пара движений кулака. Чтобы заснуть — пятнадцать минут.

 

Утром на полу никого не было. Дверь была неплотно закрыта, из коридора тянуло свежесваренным кофе и табачным дымом. Ло сел на кровати. Спросонья очертания предметов казались мутными, а приглушенный разговор, доносившийся из-за двери, — неразборчивым. Там, у подоконника, стоял какой-то мужик, кажется, в форме дозорного, он обнимал Дофламинго, как будто они были совсем одни, тот говорил что-то ему на ухо, а потом взъерошил волосы привычным и нежным движением.

Вот с ним бы и трахался, подумал Ло. Ко мне-то зачем лезть.

 

 

***

Дофламинго проснулся и обнаружил, что отчего-то лежит на полу. Табачный дым, смешанный с запахом кофе, доносился из-за приоткрытой двери, а это "отчего-то" мирно спало, разбросав руки и ноги и сбросив одеяло с кровати.

Нужно возвращаться, подумал Дофламинго. Послать разведчиков на Сепию, договориться наконец с Дженко Айвори о поставке черных имплантов, да и команда застоялась — давно не выбирались на северный торговый путь, стоит взбодрить их воздушным боем.

От сна на жестком полу ныло все тело. Вот же засранец. Ходячая провокация. Жаль будет использовать его по назначению. Дофламинго поднялся, стараясь двигаться бесшумно, и вышел в коридор.

Там, опираясь на подоконник, стоял человек; на спине форменной куртки раскинулась нашивка Воздушного Дозора: крылья и меч. Клубы дыма тянулись в открытое окно.

Дофламинго подкрался, облапил так, что, кажется, под руками хрустнули кости, — и тут же получил локтем по ребрам.

— Дверь закрой, — сказал Росинант.

Дофламинго зевнул.

— А ты больше не будешь меня бить?

— Очень смешно, — буркнул Росинант. Чем-то он был, как обычно, недоволен. Дофламинго пошел к двери, толкнул ее ногой и вернулся к стаканам с кофе, уже дымящимся на подоконнике. Росинант потушил сигарету и, повернувшись, обнял, запустил ладони под рубашку — прикосновение обожгло, потом ожил, откликнулся под кожей имплант — родовое клеймо, белая татуировка. Семья должна выжить, так говорил отец. Семья должна выжить, так думал Дофламинго, отправляя Роси в Дозор. Думал, как бы ни повернулось, они все равно останутся в выигрыше. И только недавно понял: один человек — не семья. С чем сравнить это чувство сопричастности и нерассуждающей близости?

— Я, конечно, рад тебя видеть, — сказал Дофламинго. — Но что ты здесь забыл?

Росинант отстранился и взял кружку. Отхлебнул, выигрывая себе мгновение на раздумья, — и началось.

— Доффи, ты помнишь сказку про маленького, доброго, доверчивого Донкихота, который встретил водяного дьявола, и потом миру пришла пизда?

— Ты теперь боишься сказок?

Дофламинго тоже взял кружку, свободной рукой притянул к себе Росинанта, и тот, раздраженно мотнув головой, все-таки сбавил темп. Вздохнул.

— Сказки сказками, но он же мутный. Я уже молчу про то, что он Ди — это если ты вдруг не знал, — но он же про тебя рыл везде, где только мог. И явно не из-за твоих красивых глаз.

Ди? Дофламинго не знал о Ло очень многое. Слишком многое, возможно, — эта мысль вызвала злость, которая тут же отступила, растаяла в эйфории активированного клейма. Он ухмыльнулся, сдвигая очки на нос:

— А что, некрасивые?

— Обворожительные, — отмахнулся Росинант и поправил очки. Пальцы тронули висок, скулу. — Доффи, делай что хочешь, но лучше отдай мне на время детонатор, иначе это может плохо закончиться.

— ...Говорит человек, который угрожал правительству пиздецом мирового масштаба, если меня не выпустят из Импел Дауна, — подхватил Дофламинго. — Роси, ну куда тебе детонатор с такими нервами?

Росинант задохнулся в возмущении, не находя, что ответить.

А потому что нечего было отвечать.

Первое, что Дофламинго сделал, выйдя из Импел Дауна, — нашел нервного мудака, разжалованного чуть ли не до рядового, и набил ему морду — от всей души и до кровавых соплей. Тот даже не сопротивлялся (это злило еще сильнее), а потом сказал — я все равно тебя люблю, хоть ты и ебанутый пират. И такой же неисправимый романтичный идиот, как папаша.

Хорошо, что с тобой все в порядке, сказал Роси, и Дофламинго тогда тоже не нашел, что ответить. Хорошо, что с ним самим было все в порядке; хорошо, что он отдал резервный фрагмент, выдав его за единственный; хорошо, что старая ведьма заступилась за Роси, и его оставили в живых.

 

Тем временем Росинант решил зайти с другой стороны — протянул противным восторженным голосом:

— Кстати, это было самое пидарское зрелище, которое я вообще в жизни видел.

— А в зеркало ты давно смотрел? — отпарировал Дофламинго.

— ...Говорит человек в розовом плаще, — фыркнул Росинант и снова повысил голос: — Дьявол, Доффи, неужели ты не понимаешь? Ладно бы ты с ним трахался, ты ему кровать уступил! На фестиваль, небось, водил? Сладостями не кормил, случайно?

Дофламинго подумал о вчерашнем вечере — и тут же раздраженно напомнил себе, что все это было от нечего делать, потому что главной причиной была книга с кодом. И вообще, когда Росинант о ком-то беспокоится, он становится какой-то очень злобный, а уж его проявления заботы так и вовсе опасны для жизни. А иногда и для мира. Взять хотя бы Импел Даун.

— Да ничего я никому не уступал, — ответил Дофламинго. — Он меня своим Опе-Опе с кровати скинул, пока я спал. Сам знаешь, это все несерьезно, это просто мальчик с Опе-Опе, а не водяной дьявол.

Донный, некстати всплыло в памяти.

— А я не доверчивый Донкихот из сказки. Роси, все под контролем.

Росинант смотрел скептически, и выглядел совсем как в детстве, когда путался у Дофламинго под ногами и отговаривал от интересных вещей, называя их глупостями.

Дофламинго ласково взъерошил его волосы, шепнул на ухо:

— Ты же знаешь, какой я бессердечный мудак. Я бы и тебя из Импел Дауна не вытащил, ну или вытащил бы, но не так. А от Ло зависит очень многое, я об этом помню, и я не идиот.

— Идиот, — повторил Росинант. — Такой же, как папаша.

За спиной скрипнула дверь, и Дофламинго добавил специально для присоединившегося зрителя:

— К тому же Ло полезный не только с бессмертием, но и в текущих делах.

Послышались шаги, потом голос Ло:

— В делах — да, а с бессмертием я бесполезный. Пожалуй, даже вредный. Доброе утро, Доффи. Хочешь, я его убью? Или это твой любовник?

Дофламинго повернулся. Мятый и хмурый, с всклокоченными волосами и припухшими губами, Ло стоял на полу босиком, немного покачиваясь спросонья.

— Это мой любимый младший брат, — ответил Дофламинго. — И если он продолжит ебать мне мозги, я его сам убью.

Росинант выдул клуб дыма прямо ему в лицо и оскорбительно рассмеялся.

 

***

Брат, значит? Да, дозорный действительно походил на Дофламинго. Кто бы мог подумать, что у него есть брат — Ло об этом даже не подозревал, а ведь был уверен, что знает о Дофламинго если не все, то многое.

На первый взгляд брат казался смазливым нудным козлом, но все-таки не безнадежным — раз уж догадался купить три стакана кофе. Нужно разузнать о нем побольше, решил Ло. Расположить к себе, иначе он может все испортить. Подружиться — и использовать в собственных интересах.

Только вот как бы это сделать?

У брата были капитанские нашивки на форменной куртке и ничего не выражающий пристальный взгляд, скрывающий эмоции даже лучше, чем очки Дофламинго. Наверное, не стоило начинать знакомство с угроз — люди часто принимают их за выражение неприязни. Ло переступил с ноги на ногу и пробормотал:

— Ладно, я пойду.

— Встретимся через неделю, — ответил Дофламинго, а брат ничего не сказал.

 

Его звали Росинант, Донкихот Росинант. Их семью выгнали со Святой Земли, когда Дофламинго было десять. Почему так произошло, информатор не знал, но случай был из ряда вон — тенрюбито, называвшие себя богами, не выносили семейные дела за пределы Святой Земли. Через два года Дофламинго убил отца, или тот убил себя сам, или его убил кто-то другой — как бы то ни было, на полу жалкой хижины, в которой последнее время жили изгнанники, обнаружилось три обгоревших трупа: мужской — и два детских. Доверенные люди, наверное, были довольны, что кто-то сделал за них всю работу, но через полгода детишки всплыли на севере моренеба в компании каких-то жалких пиратов. Тогда еще безымянных, — информатор замолчал и болезненно скривился, держась за печень — точнее, за то, что от нее осталось.

— Продолжай, — сказал Ло. — Расскажешь все — и я тебя вылечу.

В темной, тесной комнате пахло сыростью и больницей. Ло сидел на краю кровати, покачивал на ладони крутящееся кольцо Пространства, и информатор, умирающий, высохший, дряхлый старик тридцати пяти лет, смотрел на него как на чудо надежды. Он не хотел говорить, он очень боялся — но Ло пообещал ему исцеление, и эта цена оказалась достаточной для того, чтобы купить страх.

— Сукин ты сын, — выдохнул информатор.

— Продолжай, — улыбнулся Ло.

— Младший прибился к Дозору, когда ему стукнуло тринадцать. Тогда все решили, что он ненавидит брата за то, что тот убил отца. Проклятье, как же больно!

Ло сидел неподвижно, пережидая приступ. Орет — значит, еще не совсем дошел. Когда информатор перестал скулить и вытер трясущейся рукой слезы, Ло кивнул — продолжай.

— Импел Даун, — голос был хриплым. — Они все время были в сговоре. Когда Джокера посадили в Импел Даун...

Он снова закричал. Пора, иначе и правда умудрится умереть на самом интересном месте.

Ло развернул Пространство и приступил к работе.

 

Вечером они с Бепо лежали на обшивке корабля, точнее, Бепо лежал, а Ло полусидел, привалившись к его боку. Пили сидр, захваченный с острова, смотрели на облака, похожие на разноцветные башни и животных, и лениво болтали.

— Так вот, оказалось, этот урод вытащил Дофламинго из Импел Дауна. Тот доходяга с острова не знал, как именно, но предполагаю, что это связано с Оружием Донкихотов. Угрожал, наверное. Шантажировал. Какое же у них все-таки Оружие?

Бепо поскреб живот и ответил:

— Подай бутылку.

— Тупой ты медведь, — хмыкнул Ло и, привстав, протянул ему сидр.

— Зато обаятельный.

— Это точно.

Ло закрыл глаза, бездумно слушая, как Бепо булькает бутылкой.

— Нужно еще принести, — сказал он. Вставать было лень.

— Нужно, — согласился Бепо еще через пару бульков.

Ло зевнул и долго, с удовольствием потянулся. В руку ткнулась почти опустевшая бутылка.

— Вот бы их поссорить.

— А я бы не стал, — икнув, отозвался Бепо.

— Это почему?

Ло допил сидр и повернулся. Бепо смотрел в моренебо, заложив лапы за голову, и выглядел умиротворенным. Вечно его развозило от спиртного — стоило только крышечку понюхать.

— Я так понял, он у этого твоего вроде здравого смысла.

От глупости его слов Ло рассмеялся — а потом задумался. Идиот, сказал Росинант, такой же, как папаша. Сказал беззлобно и спокойно, как-то привычно. А Дофламинго начал — нет, все-таки не оправдываться, скорее объяснять, переубеждать. Зачем?

— И что? — спросил Ло.

— Я его понимаю, — вздохнул Бепо и захрапел. Вырубился, гнусный пьяный медведь.

Тоже, здравый смысл нашелся.

 

 

Вообще-то Бепо был не так плох, и перед тем как накидаться, положил "Полярный Клык" на правильный курс. На мониторе мигала красная точка — шхуна "Сова", как и предупреждал информатор, шла по малому северному коридору.

По слухам, Мортон, капитан "Совы", недавно вернулся из Черного Города и даже кое-что оттуда прихватил. Ло было очень интересно, что. Еще более интересно — как они умудрились уйти из Флеванса живыми. Может, прогулялись по поверхности, не потревожив гнездо тварей. Место, несовместимое с жизнью, разрушающее сознание и чувства, саму суть личности. По телу пробежал озноб, колени сковало параличом, и мелко затряслись руки. Ло привычно подавил страх, отодвинул его далеко-далеко, в область невспоминаемого. Наверняка, Мортон со своими людьми не зашли дальше больничного комплекса.

Ло допил сидр из бутылки, откинулся на спинку кресла и начал ждать, наблюдая, как уменьшаются цифры, показывающие расстояние между ним и Мортоном. Мысли блуждали; он думал о книге детских сказок, которая так нужна была Дофламинго; о мертвецах, тенями кружащих в водяной колонне, о тонком узоре белой татуировки, проступившем на загорелой коже поверх ладони Росинанта, лежащей на пояснице Дофламинго. Узор поднимался, захватывал шею под воротником. Родовое клеймо, давняя традиция тенрюбито. Каждая семья хранила секрет комбинации имплантов, обязательным элементом был только один: измененный модуль подчинения, запрет на убийство члена семьи. А Дофламинго убил отца. Как он преодолел директиву импланта?

И какое все-таки Оружие было у Донкихотов?

Ло надеялся, сказки не врут, и его силы будет достаточно для того, чтобы уничтожить мир. Чтобы обрушить все острова, все моренебо на дно.

Чтобы весь мир стал надгробьем Черного Города.

Он моргнул: ядовито-зеленая точка аномалии двигалась по экрану, траектория пересекалась с курсом "Совы", и шхуна пошла на обход. Что это?

За стеклом поблескивало далекое серебряное пятно Морской Розы. "Сова" была уже в пяти минутах пути, и Ло поднялся, прихватил Кикоку, стоявший в углу кабины. Бепо все еще дремал в коридоре под люком — там, куда его переместил Ло перед тем, как увеличить скорость. От пинка в бок он выругался и сел с образцовым энтузиазмом.

— Я пошел, — сказал Ло. И, уже открывая люк, повернулся: — Там у тебя, кстати, Морская Роза по курсу.

— Сука! — взвыл Бепо, мгновенно вскакивая.

 

Несмотря ни на что, свое дело Бепо знал отменно: не прошло и минуты, как "Полярный Клык", выровняв скорость и курс, застыл над шхуной, будто приклеенный. Ло спрыгнул на палубу. Всего трое, один — Мортон: коренастый, с солидной окладистой бородой, заплетенной в две косицы, и в треуголке с изумрудно-зеленым пером. Четвертый прячется за грот-мачтой. Ло перехватил резак и увеличил радиус Пространства, он не хотел убивать. Теперь — активировать имплант, усиливающий Волю Наблюдения. Вовремя: приветственно рявкнули пистолеты. Вот так сразу? Похоже, его узнали. В замедленном всевидении Воли Наблюдения пули летели не торопясь, и Ло аккуратно уклонился, пригнулся, шагнул вперед. Плазменное лезвие Кикоку казалось полупрозрачным в дневном воздухе. Ты что, собираешься драться такой тяжеленной штукой? Совсем с ума сошел? — спросил Бепо четыре года назад, и Ло, тогдашний щуплый подросток, уверенно кивнул, чувствуя, как оживают под кожей импланты усиления.

Он бы ни за что не признался — ни тогда, ни сейчас — что обычным мечом было бы гораздо удобнее. Взмах по кругу, разворот, еще один взмах. Не задеть Мортона. Подхватить рассеченные части тел Пространством. Пускай полежат, отдохнут, перед уходом их можно будет вернуть в нормальный вид.

Ло выдохнул, убрал плазменное лезвие и, перехватив ремень, закинул корпус резака за плечо.

— Вас всего четверо, — сказал он Мортону. — Где остальные?

Тот молча покачал головой, поднимая руки.

— Не дергайся, и все будет хорошо, — пообещал Ло. — Мне не нужны ни ваши жизни, ни ваш корабль — только то, что ты забрал из Черного Города.

Он отвернулся, краем глаза успев заметить, как шевельнулись губы Мортона в ненавидящем и бессильном: "Донный Дьявол..."

Пускай ненавидит, лишь бы не мешал. Ло направился к кубрику, тогда Мортон сказал за спиной:

— Я слышал, Донный Дьявол никогда не врет. Пообещай, что отпустишь живым — и я отдам тебе ту вещь.

— Обещаю, — нетерпеливо кивнул Ло. — Показывай.

Иногда ему казалось, что люди боятся даже не его, а выдуманного ими самими кровавого страшилища. Боятся — и всегда пытаются обвести вокруг пальца. Чудовищный, наивный дьявол. Уж это-то точно было не про него: Ло никогда не считал себя наивным.

Проходя мимо лазарета (Мортон ускорил шаг, его лицо закаменело в деланом спокойствии), Ло остановился. За дверью послышался шорох, какой-то невнятный звук.

— Там кто-то есть? — спросил Ло и выдохнул, догадавшись вдруг, почему его встречали всего четверо и почему Мортон так торопился сдаться. Он перебросил себя внутрь; там были люди — умирающие, покрытые белыми пятнами соляной болезни, привязанные к койкам, корчащиеся в агонии, грызущие тряпичные кляпы. Вот и весь секрет возвращения Мортона из Флеванса: он пожертвовал командой. К горлу подкатилась вязкая, горькая тошнота, Ло не мог ни вдохнуть, ни пошевелиться: черная гарь, закопченная соль, тоннели. Из глубины поднимается ровный золотистый свет, мама протягивает руку, а папа сдержанно улыбается. Не верь им. Беги. Беги быстро и бесшумно, ведь они повсюду.

Ло тряхнул головой и понял, что убьет Мортона.

Отпустит живым, но все-таки убьет.

Он открыл дверь и вышел из лазарета. Кивнул:

— Пойдем.

Мортон медлил, пытаясь прочесть на лице реакцию; рука застыла рядом с рукоятью пистолета, заткнутого за пояс.

— Я же говорил, отпущу живым, — недовольно напомнил Ло. — Меня не касается, как ты угробил команду, — только то, что они нашли в Флевансе.

Последняя стадия соляной болезни: чтобы подцепить такую на поверхности, нужно провести в Черном Городе хотя бы пару дней. Но они не смогли бы — их бы сожрали твари. Значит — подземные тоннели.

Мортон открыл капитанскую каюту, шагнул назад, пропуская Ло. В ящиках стола обнаружились карты и судовой дневник "Верного". Название корабля было незнакомым; Ло продолжил поиски. Мортон молча наблюдал за ним, один раз потянулся к пистолету, но осмотрительно передумал и достал из кармана пачку сигарет.

— Закурю? — спросил он.

Ло кивнул. В нижнем ящике было потайное дно, а внутри — стопка документов, перевязанных шпагатом, и пара звуковых ракушек. Ло положил добычу на стол, нажал на выступ ракушки, и в каюте раздался ровный женский голос:

— Рамиро, прием.

— Мануэлита? — ответил мужской. — Рад тебя слышать. Как поживаешь, красавица? Что нового?

— Да ровным счетом ничего, — голос женщины потеплел. — Была вчера на рынке, купила три килограмма гвоздей, двадцать восемь абрикосов и старую шляпу.

— А что насчет зеленщика?

— Он улетел с острова, — сказала женщина. Ло нажал на выступ, и голос оборвался. Мортон смотрел в стену.

— Я ее знаю, — сказал Ло, ощупывая вторую ракушку. — Та блондинка, вечно ходит в красном, у нее еще импланты Дозора. Как же ее?

Мортон попытался открыть рот, но Ло поднял руку: молчи.

— Анна Хаунд? — прозвучало в каюте. — Будь осторожнее с этой сукой, она шпионит на Дозор.

Ло выключил ракушку и начал развязывать шпагат.

— Там доказательства, — сказал Мортон. — Фотографии, личное дело. Хочешь — забирай, но я бы на твоем месте к ней не совался.

— Правда? — безразлично спросил Ло и провел по стопке фотографий, растягивая их лентой на столе. Пригляделся: на одной Анна, в темно-синей форме силовиков, стояла вполоборота к...

Он поднял голову.

— Заберу, пожалуй. Теперь покажи, что вы вывезли из Флеванса, и на этом распрощаемся.

Мортон вздохнул, расслабляясь. Ло прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к замедляющемуся стуку своего сердца. На фотографии был Росинант, значит, этой женщине есть что о нем рассказать. Нужно ее найти, а здесь — пора заканчивать.

— Я не знаю, что это за хрень, — сказал Мортон, отодвинув аляповатую картину на стене. В нише стоял белый железный ящик для медицинского оборудования.

Щелкнул, отпираясь, замок; Ло заглянул внутрь.

— Что? — спросил Мортон. — Что это такое?

— Деталь от хирургического сканера, — ответил Ло, тронув металлическую кромку. — Видишь, пустая рамка? Здесь была линза, но ее разбили. Это просто никому не нужный мусор.

— Мусор, — эхом откликнулся Мортон. Лицо изменилось, исказилось страхом и пониманием; плазменное лезвие Кикоку взметнулось в полутьме призрачной лентой, разрезая стену, ящик, металлический мусор — и человека, стоявшего напротив.

— Как самочувствие? — спросил Ло. Резак казался непривычно тяжелым — ну да, он забыл включить имплант усиления.

Мортон закричал, глядя на ровный, бескровный срез ниже бедер. Ноги, отлетевшие в угол, дернулись. Ло отрезал ему голову, потом руки. Крики и вопли начали раздражать: неужели этот трусливый дурак не заметил, что те трое из его команды остались живы и здоровы, хоть и разделены на части? Люди. Иногда они были отвратительней тварей. Он перерезал голосовые связки, и Мортон затих. За окном, закрывая моренебо, колыхалась серебряная вода: они подошли вплотную к Морской Розе.

— Я обещал, что отпущу тебя живым, — улыбнулся Ло, сгребая со стола стопку фотографий и ракушки. — Я выполнил свое обещание.

Он вернулся на "Клык"; Бепо орал как сумасшедший, называл его самоубийцей и придурком без башки, но все-таки послушно держал корабль на месте, пока шхуна "Сова" не исчезла в сплетении огромных движущихся струй.

 

Анна Хаунд, Алая Гончая, не скрывая носила импланты силовиков. На затылке тускло блестело деактивированное клеймо Воздушного Дозора, татуировки, усиливающие Волю Вооружения, обвивали руки, кружевным панцирем ложились на грудь в разрезе расстегнутой на три пуговицы красной рубашки.

На острове Пейшенс была сухая, морозная осень. Пустыня начиналась сразу за закусочной, черные сухие скелеты деревьев торчали из песка, отмечая границу города. В помещении было тепло, пахло табачным дымом и кухней.

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? — спросила Анна. Алые губы кривились в снисходительной улыбке, взгляд темно-карих глаз был настороженным и цепким. Ло не раз думал о том, что репутация чаще мешает, чем играет на руку. Вот и сейчас. Он бы еще немного потянул время, поговорил бы про свежие карты Гранд Лайна и про черный рынок — Анна была там не последним человеком. Но пришлось переходить к делу.

— О человеке по имени Рамиро, — ответил он. Стол закрывал обзор, но по движению плеча было понятно — рука Анны легла на кобуру.

— Вообще-то меня интересует другой человек, — продолжил Ло, выкладывая на стол ракушки и фотографии в бумажном пакете. Анна ещё пару мгновений оставалась неподвижна, потом, будто приняв решение, протянула руку и пододвинула их к себе. Деловито спросила:

— Кто?

— Донкихот Росинант из Дозора, он был на одной из фотографий.

Анна смерила его взглядом, удивленно хмыкнула.

— Ты работаешь на Джокера. Неужели есть что-то, чего он не знает о брате?

— Я работаю с Джокером, — улыбнулся Ло. — И у меня есть свои интересы.

— Что ты хочешь знать? — она наклонилась, обняв ладонями кружку с подогретым вином. — Спрашивай, расскажу, что смогу.

Ло мысленно поморщился, сдерживая желание отодвинуться, — и она тут же отстранилась, выпрямившись на стуле. Не только Воля Вооружения. Черная проволока стандартного узора на шее могла концентрировать Волю Наблюдения. И то верно, кто бы отправил силовика заниматься шпионажем? Ее не стоит недооценивать, эту Анну Хаунд.

— Эти двое всегда открещивались от родства, — сказала Анна. — Особенно Росинант — но ты посмотри на них, кто угодно скажет, что ближе не бывает.

Она вздохнула и подвигала кружку по столешнице. Подняла взгляд:

— Что конкретно ты хочешь услышать? Мне трудно дать ответ, не понимая вопроса. Для чего тебе? Как ты хочешь использовать информацию? Почему не можешь спросить у Джокера?

Ее голос успокаивал, мягкий и глуховатый, но вопросы были вполне обоснованными, и Ло кивнул:

— Мы неудачно познакомились. Мне еще с Дофламинго работать, и ненавидящий меня братец, к которому он прислушивается...

— Мешает, — закончила Анна.

Мешает, молча согласился Ло. А еще в гипотетическом, невообразимо крайнем случае он тоже мог бы запустить Оружие Донкихотов. Он — мой запасной вариант, и с ним удобнее дружить.

— Так что случилось с Импел Дауном? — спросил Ло.

Анна, прикрыв глаза, отпила вина. Поставила кружку на стол.

— Росинанта проверяли на лояльность, и он провалил проверку. Он же все эти годы рассказывал, как ненавидит этого психопата, а тут... Самое интересное, что Джокер, похоже, тоже его проверял.

— Не думаю, — покачал головой Ло. — Если они все время были в сговоре, какой ему смысл раскрывать агента. Нет, это было решение Росинанта. Как его вообще поймали? Кто?

— Вице-адмирал Цуру, — ответила Анна. По лицу пробежало теплое, смутное выражение. — Кстати, она же и Росинанта подобрала еще ребенком. Воспитывала, пока он в пятнадцать не сбежал в другую армаду, — она улыбнулась, — "к мужикам".

— И что, никого в Дозоре не смутило то, что он тенрюбито?

— Смутило, — согласилась Анна. Посмотрела вправо, на стол в дальнем углу, и продолжила: — Поэтому его оставили у Цуру, рассчитывали: если что, она обработает мальчишку фруктом. Подотрет ненужные амбиции и эмоции. Но она не стала.

— И в итоге Росинант просрал тест на лояльность, — хмыкнул Ло.

— Именно, — усмехнулась Анна.

— Но получил все, что хотел.

Он замолчал, ожидая ответа. Дозор не знал про Оружия, наверняка не знал — но сама ситуация заставляла строить догадки. Как у него получилось? Что за способ, информация, вещь, которой можно успешно шантажировать Мировое Правительство?

— Я не знаю, как он это сделал, — ответила Анна. — Наверное, и не хотела бы знать. Джокера выпустили в тот же день, отозвали награду, сделали шичибукаем. А Росинант отделался разжалованием до рядового. Хороший он парень, но все-таки тенрюбито. Все они... — она вздохнула, обрывая себя на полуслове.

Ло понимающе кивнул и покосился на угловой стол.

— Те трое в углу, — сказала Анна. — Охотники за наградой. Да, забыла спросить. Что ты сделал с нашим общим знакомым?

— Я пообещал, что отпущу его живым, — пожал плечами Ло. Анна хищно прищурилась:

— И как, отпустил?

— Ага. Прямиком в Морскую Розу.

 

Когда он шагнул за порог закусочной, то почувствовал, что охотники встают из-за стола. Опасная работа, подумал Ло — и снова вернулся к мыслям о Росинанте. Неужели все и правда так просто? Если Ло будет полезным и неопасным, то Росинант изменит свое отношение? А может, проще запустить Оружие именно с его помощью? Если на кону будет жизнь Дофламинго, он сделает все, чтобы спасти брата. Рискнуть жизнью Дофламинго... Думать об этом не хотелось, тем более тот был вполне управляемым — а значит, Ло мог добиться своей цели миром, не настраивая против себя двух сумасшедших тенрюбито. Он вообще не очень-то любил убивать людей, просто они чаще всего не оставляли ему другого выбора. Как эти охотники, крадущиеся за ним по улице. Что за идиоты.

Ло остановился у газетного киоска, после недолгого осмотра купил стопку журналов и свежие газеты. Следующим был розовый прилавок "Мистера Пинки", симпатичная женщина, разрумянившаяся на морозе, протянула ему две палочки розовой ваты. Еще четыре квартала — и покажется взлетно-посадочная площадка на берегу острова. У ваты был странный привкус. Если вспомнить, он не говорил продавщице, какую именно хочет. Откуда она узнала? Губы онемели, перед глазами кружила черная мошкара. Яд? Пространство. Его таким не взять. Охотники, уже не скрываясь, подошли ближе. Ло покачнулся, колени стали ватными. Он не мог вдохнуть. В горло будто плеснули кислоту. Он повернулся — неловко, всем телом. Два пистолета, нож. Сначала нужно вывести яд. Но он не может, его пристрелят. Иначе умрет от отравления. Бежать. Нужно бежать. Ло побежал, не чувствуя ног, задыхаясь, почти ослепнув, на одной лишь Воле Наблюдения. Ему казалось, он вот-вот упадет, и на очередном повороте все-таки споткнулся, его кто-то подхватил, шепнул:

— Не дергайся, это я.

Мысли путались и прыгали, и Ло не мог узнать голос, слившийся с выстрелами — раз, два, три, — кто же это? Нет. Сначала яд. Его куда-то потащили. По признакам — "жабий камень". Все, что он может сейчас успеть...

Ло провалился в темноту. Постепенно, с неспешностью рассвета, перед глазами начала проявляться красная пустыня. Там он искал ракушки для крылатых, а нашел Кикоку. Тяжелый, громоздкий резак лежал рядом с разбитым кораблем, похожим на "Северный Клык". Тоже упал с неба? А если нажать кнопку на корпусе, резак станет легким. И это огромное плазменное лезвие. Такое крутое! Сколько ему тогда было? Тринадцать? Бепо сказал, что это опасная штука, а вдруг она взорвется или еще что.

— Конечно, опасная! — довольно ответил Ло.

— Охотники? — спросил Бепо чужим голосом. — Ни один не выжил.

Ло хотел было поинтересоваться, что за чушь опять несет глупый медведь, но тут понял, что находится в кабине дозорного самолета — без всяких оков, даже без мало-мальских наручников. За штурвалом сидел Росинант. Взглянул на Ло и продолжил бросать в динамик ден-ден-муши:

— Три трупа, еще теплые. Опоздал на пару минут. Откуда я знаю? Поссорились и перебили друг друга. Нет, я его не видел. Да и огнестрелом он не пользуется. Все, отбой.

Наконец кабина перестала кружиться. Ло осторожно повернул голову:

— Спасибо.

В ответном взгляде Росинанта были раздражение и усталость.

— Передай этому мудаку, что я в последний раз прикрываю его жопу. Теперь — точно в последний.

— Причем тут Дофламинго, — вяло пробормотал Ло.

Росинант повернулся, локтем чуть не сбив ден-ден-муши с панели. Открыл было рот, набрал воздуха — и, махнув рукой, отвернулся. В наступившей тишине был слышен шум ракушек движения.

Ло смотрел на его профиль и думал о руках на спине, о белых узорах проявляющихся татуировок. Потом сказал:

— Странные у вас отношения.

Угол рта изогнулся в усмешке.

— Какие есть.

Неожиданно он кинул самолет вниз, и Ло увидел спутанные кольца Горок — огромного водяного пузыря, вытянувшегося в трубу. Горки приближались, похожие на клубок изгибов и спиралей, темная масса воды надвинулась, пульсируя, как желудок или сердце. Некстати вспомнился Мортон и как Ло направил его корабль в Морскую Розу. Ему было страшно? А может, он надеялся на чудо?

Росинант молчал. Они влетели в тоннель на полной скорости, заложив крутой вираж. Стены тоннеля слюдянисто блестели; дохнуло холодом, звуки стали гулкими и глухими.

Росинант улыбался, глядя перед собой. Сбросил скорость — боковые ракушки изменили тональность — и спросил:

— Тебе жить нравится?

— Да, — ответил Ло.

Самолет повело так, что крыло погрузилось в водяную стену. Труба пульсировала, то сужаясь, то расширяясь; звучание ракушек снова изменилось, сделалось тише — теперь работало всего две. Сумасшедший. Чего он хочет добиться? На мгновение в кабине потемнело темно — они влетели в воду. На нос Ло упала капля, следом еще одна. Он провел по волосам — мокрые. Вода проникала через швы. Потом включилась третья ракушка, тоннель накренился вниз, и самолет упал, выравнивая движение у самой поверхности.

— Я не прошу тебя держаться подальше от Доффи, — как ни в чем не бывало сказал Росинант. — Просто не подставляй его по-крупному.

И они вылетели из трубы — в просторное, бескрайнее, синее моренебо. Ло не думал, что оно настолько ему нравится. И раньше не замечал у себя симптомов клаустрофобии. Даже странно, с учетом всего.

— Куда ты меня везешь? — спросил Ло и сразу же увидел, куда.

 

Дофламинго казался без видимой причины оживленным, возможно, даже взвинченным.

— Линзы! — сообщил он, проносясь мимо Ло по взлетно-посадочной полосе платформы. — Мы летим смотреть на линзы, помнишь, я обещал?

— Ага, помню, — ответил Ло ему в спину. Дофламинго уже открывал кабину самолета. Суматошная энергичность, пришедшая на смену обычной расслабленной уравновешенности, выглядела подозрительно. Дофламинго ничего не делал просто так, без цели. Для чего ему эта самонаводящаяся охранная система? Или ему нужно то, что она охраняет?

Самолет оторвался от платформы и нырнул вниз.

— Что я должен делать? — спросил Ло. — И что это за штука?

— Тебе понравится, — Дофламинго улыбнулся.

По правому борту тянулась наклонная линия каменной лестницы — древняя, нарушающая все законы физики, она начиналась на архипелаге Голдбрик и терялась за границей моренеба, там, где огромные водяные капли превращались в лед. К югу от архипелага со дна поднимался безымянный пустынный островок — судя по всему, туда они и направлялись.

Ничем не примечательный с высоты полета, вблизи он оказался интересным и опасным — такое место можно было себе представить где-нибудь на дне: сухая земля, разрушенные стены и валуны. В центре — квадратное поле, выложенное сверкающими металлическими плитами. А над полем — Ло задрал голову и на мгновение забыл, как дышать, — кружили толстые линзы и зеркала, медленно вращаясь, рассыпая солнечные блики по гладкому металлу. В просветах синело моренебо, и это превращало громоздкую конструкцию во что-то невесомое и парящее, почти живое. У края поля земля была черной, оплавленной, а в самом центре на невысоком постаменте стояло стеклянное сердце. У него были рубленые, угловатые очертания, а внутри, в прозрачном желе, темнел дьявольский фрукт.

— На плитах — датчики движения, они включают охранную систему, — подал голос Дофламинго. Очарованный этим местом, Ло успел о нем забыть.

— Ага, — сказал он, повернувшись. У Дофламинго было такое выражение лица, странное, одновременно и умиленное, и подозрительное. Если Ло правильно понял его план, то сегодня его подозрения полностью рассеются.

— Можно поймать какого-нибудь местного жителя, — Дофламинго кивнул в сторону архипелага, — выпустить его на поле и посмотреть на красные лучи смерти.

Последние слова он произнес, не скрывая иронии.

— Да нет, зачем, — ответил Ло. — Я тебе достану этот фрукт. Ты же меня за этим сюда привез?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, шагнул на ближайшую плиту. Линзы пришли в движение. Ло вызвал Пространство, но воздух, закрутившийся кольцом на ладони, тут же распался. Стеклянное сердце на постаменте начало вращаться, внутри наливался багровым светом дьявольский фрукт. Алая вспышка — и правда, лучи смерти, промелькнула в голове глупая мысль, — Ло активировал импланты Воли Наблюдения. Следующий удар пришёлся совсем рядом, в четырех плитах, и теперь в искаженном ускоренном восприятии Ло мог видеть лучи, срывающиеся с линз.

— Оно живое, — сказал он, не сдерживая восхищение. — И оно блокирует силу фрукта.

— Сюрприз, — ответил за спиной Дофламинго. — Все, возвращайся.

Ло шагнул на другую клетку.

— Ты не слышал? Возвращайся, — повторил Дофламинго; в голосе поднималась злость.

— Не хочу, — улыбнулся Ло и сделал еще один шаг. Он не торопился: сначала присмотреться, уловить закономерность. Тут как со дном: поспешишь, потеряешь фокус — сожрут. Два шага вправо, потом — снова вперед, через клетку ударила алая вспышка. Теперь — по диагонали, и через несколько клеток — бегом по прямой. Линзы ускорили вращение, а плиты пола начали вибрировать — казалось, этот странный живой механизм сам теряет терпение, пытаясь поймать крошечное шустрое насекомое. Теперь вперед? Нет! По диагонали влево. А теперь? Нужно добраться до сердца как можно быстрее, пока еще он опережает в скорости расчета. Семь клеток, пять, две вправо, мир сузился, выцвел, в нем остались только плиты и алые вспышки. Две. Вперед? Неважно, он почти у цели. Уничтожит сердце — вызовет Пространство. Перед глазами полыхнуло; Ло успел отшатнуться влево — почти рефлекторно и все-таки слишком медленно.

Раскаленная темнота ударила в глаза, а потом стало очень больно. Правый бок. Рука. Поторопись. Нужно сосредоточиться, еще немного, еще одна плита, теперь — Волю Вооружения на полную — и разбить эту ебаную срань.

Брызнули осколки. Они медленно кувыркались в плотном горячем воздухе, а Ло сжимал фрукт и чувствовал, как проминаются, растекаются между пальцами рыхлая мякоть и влага.

— Пространство.

 

***

Довыебывался, — вертелось в голове, и Дофламинго не мог бы сейчас однозначно ответить, о ком он. Запах паленого мяса, спекшаяся кровь, черные обугленные края раны — довыебывался, сдохнет тут, и что потом, с Флевансом? Голова Ло лежала у него на коленях, тот все пытался что-то произнести, хрипел, на губах пенилась кровь.

— Надеюсь, ты это предусмотрел, — сказал Дофламинго, и Ло открыл глаза — светлые, прозрачные, совершенно сумасшедшие. Вдох, выдох, ухмылка.

— Предусмотрел, — ответил Ло и размазал по коже кровь лохмотьями майки — от раны не осталось и следа. Округлив глаза, поинтересовался противным голосом:

— Ты пришел меня спасти?

— Не тебя, мое бессмертие.

Ло не спешил вставать, ладони Дофламинго лежали на коленях рядом с его плечами — то ли удержать, то ли не желая удерживать.

— Всем от меня что-то нужно, — печально вздохнул Ло. — Бепо — корабль, тебе — бессмертие, твоему гнусному братцу — чтобы я держался от тебя подальше.

— Ну ты сравнил, — Дофламинго хмыкнул. — Какой-то корабль и целое бессмертие.

— Бессмертие — такая хуйня по сравнению с местью, — проговорил Ло негромко, не обращаясь ни к кому.

— Местью за Флеванс?

— Ты доволен проверкой?

Светлые глаза смотрели неотрывно.

— Да, — ответил Дофламинго.

Да, он был доволен проверкой: Ло мог бы пойти в тоннели Флеванса из одного только желания порисоваться. Доказать, что для него это ерунда, легкая прогулка. Привязанность? Верность? Это все не про Ло. И правда, бессмертие такая хуйня по сравнению с местью.

— Ты мог пролететь над сенсорами и не подставлять меня под удар, — Ло усмехнулся и сел. Дофламинго не успел его придержать. Или не захотел. Или не определился. Эта неопределенность, эти игры начинали надоедать.

— Мог. А ты мог отступить.

— Я ничем не рисковал, — Ло поднялся на ноги, посмотрел сверху вниз. — Заметил последовательность, а если примерно знать, куда ударит, Воля Наблюдения дает возможность уклониться. Немного не хватило реакции, так бы чисто прошел. Жаль только, импланты спалил, но это ничего.

Он помолчал и добавил — мягко и отстраненно, почти нежно:

— Видишь? Я совсем ручной. Делаю, что скажешь, не задаю вопросов, готов рисковать жизнью.

— Разве? — Дофламинго встал, взглянул вверх — туда, где застыли мертвые стеклянные линзы. Потом — на осколки рядом с постаментом. Неторопливо продолжил: — Ты можешь рискнуть жизнью, но только потому, что на самом деле ты ею не рискуешь. И делаешь только то, что хочешь сам. Я говорил тебе вернуться. Ты вернулся? То-то и оно.

Махнув рукой, он пошел к самолету. Все-таки прав был Роси, Ло не стоит возвращаться из Флеванса. Инструмент не должен быть слишком самостоятельным. Не должен вызывать столько эмоций.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — догнав, спросил его Ло.

— Есть у меня одна идея, — ответил Дофламинго. — Прилетим, расскажу. Но ты, скорее всего, не согласишься.

Ло открыл рот, нахмурился — и решил промолчать. Все его мысли легко читались в выражении лица.

 

Голдбрик, шумное, людное место, славился своими рынками не меньше, чем древней лестницей, накрывшей его своей огромной тенью. Пока Дофламинго торговался с Дженко Айвори, сбивая цену (кто бы еще купил за такие деньги такую партию черных имплантов, да еще и не спросил бы, почему на некоторых засохла кровь и ошметки мяса), Ло куда-то ушел, но быстро вернулся с каким-то парнем, обвешанным оружием. Тот злился, размахивал руками, а потом с отвращением сплюнул и отошел к прилавку с ножами. Ло, как ни в чем не бывало, сел за стол напротив Дофламинго, вытянул ноги и уставился на бутылку вина.

— Налить? — с насмешкой спросил Дофламинго.

Ло покачал головой, во взгляде было что-то странное, будто из его зрачков смотрела голодная тварь.

— У них есть твоя сахарная вата. Хочешь?

Ло снова покачал головой; машинально облизал губы. Если бы на его месте был кто-то другой, Дофламинго решил бы, что этот кто-то умирает от желания потрахаться.

— Знакомого встретил?

— О! — Ло вскинулся, тут же развеселившись. — Да, знакомого, послушал свежие сплетни. Рассказать?

— Расскажи, — ответил Дофламинго.

— Оказывается, раньше я был крутой и опасный, с серьезной репутацией, Донный Дьявол, а сейчас — стыдно сказать. Стал подстилкой Джокера. Подчиняюсь его приказам. А ты еще говоришь, что я ничем не рискую. Как будто мое доброе имя ничего не значит.

Он произносил это с явным удовольствием, не скрывая издевки; пальцы барабанили по столешнице рядом с рукой Дофламинго. По телу ходили волны жара, возбуждение нарастало — схватить бы его за руку, впиться в насмешливо кривящиеся губы. Нет, это все они уже проходили.

Настроение тут же испортилось.

— А что, мне нравится, — ответил Дофламинго. Ло не слушал; прищурившись, смотрел за его плечо, в поднятой руке уже крутилось кольцо воздуха. Дофламинго обернулся: увешанного оружием парня окружила толпа, кто-то толкнул, дернул за плечо.

— Кажется, Тони влип, — сказал Ло. — Представляешь, три года бегал от пиратов Наргауза, а тут пожалуйста.

— Хочешь помочь?

— Возможно, — пробормотал Ло. — Скорее всего.

Вдруг что-то хрустнуло; это был громкий и глухой звук, раздавшийся сверху, а потом от лестницы отделился кусок, оставив в ней дыру, обрамленную каменными перилами, — и, прокрутившись в воздухе, угрожающе качнулся к земле.

Толпа заорала. Люди бросились врассыпную; кто-то пробежал мимо Дофламинго, задев его плечом, завизжали официантки, с грохотом перевернулся стол. Из-за прилавков, из шатров и палаток выбегали продавцы и покупатели — прошло всего несколько мгновений, а на площади не осталось ни души.

Каменная глыба опускалась медленно и торжественно — и наконец рухнула, сминая торговые ряды, поднимая пыль.

Дофламинго молча встал. Взял Ло за шиворот и, держа на весу, вышел из разгромленного кафе.

Когда площадь осталась позади, а злость немного утихла, он все-таки спросил:

— Ло, нахрена? А если бы она сломалась?

— Доффи, Доффи, — голос был веселым, ласковым, — это не я, это ты делаешь. Только непонятно, нахрена. А если бы она сломалась?

— Я делаю?

— Сам посмотри.

Дофламинго поставил его на землю и повернулся к каменной глыбе: на поверхности чернела выжженная печать Джокера. Вот же сученыш.

Ло поправил сбившуюся одежду и уже нормальным голосом спросил:

— Так что у тебя за идея, с которой я не соглашусь? Ты обещал рассказать.

Какое разочарование. Он только выглядел вменяемым — мальчик, которого вырастили донные твари и глупый минк. Он не провоцировал, не пытался произвести впечатление — он вряд ли отличал Дофламинго от тех же линз. Эта мысль оказалась неожиданно грустной, и Дофламинго улыбнулся.

— Можно, к примеру, махнуться телами. Тогда ты не сможешь полагаться на Опе-Опе, и...

— У меня есть идея получше, — ответил Ло. — И ты, скорее всего, согласишься.

 

Его идеей оказалась гостиница, больше похожая на публичный дом, и номер с просторной кроватью. Стопка журналов шумно хлопнулась на низкий столик; Ло закрыл дверь и, не говоря ни слова, начал раздеваться. Дофламинго смотрел, как он поднимает руки, стаскивая майку с обгорелой дырой на боку. Зацепившись большими пальцами за ремень, тянет вниз расстегнутые штаны — резинка трусов оставила след на коже. Как при каждом движении оживают, шевелятся орнаменты имплантов, проволока и накладки. Это зрелище притягивало, вышибало мысли из головы; на лице Ло было нетерпение, но голос прошелестел насмешливо:

— Ты же хотел. Передумал?

Передумал? Конечно же, нет. Дело было не в нем — в самом Ло. Дофламинго приблизился, не отводя взгляда, и зрачки дернулись, сужаясь; замерли пальцы на ремне.

Дофламинго остановился, ловя себя на каком-то извращенном любопытстве: неужели Ло думает, что он ничего не замечает? Что ему и так сойдет? А тот, помедлив, сдернул штаны, переступил — возбужденный, голый. Собранный и целеустремленный — таким он был, когда шел по клеткам, так выглядел бы, если бы падал в пропасть, одновременно прикидывая, как оттуда выбраться и прихватить что-нибудь ценное.

И вдруг шагнул вперед, едва слышно сказал:

— Помоги мне, ладно?

— Как? — спросил Дофламинго; Ло поморщился — прекрасно понял: это было не "что я могу сделать?", а "как, если ты мне мешаешь?"

— Прикасаться совсем не обязательно, — ответил он и протянул руку, почти дотронувшись до солнечного сплетения. Пространство накрыло их прозрачной полусферой, и Дофламинго чувствовал, как невидимые лезвия жалят кожу, разрезая рубашку на ленточки. Ему было все равно, ему хотелось не этого, Ло играл с ним, как играл с Сарной, — поддавался, дразнил, выводил из равновесия, чтобы в конце нанести тщательно спланированный удар, уничтожить — и пойти дальше. Обычно Дофламинго в нем это нравилось — когда все успело измениться?

— Я и так могу сделать с тобой все, что угодно, — продолжил Ло.

Из длинных порезов текла кровь, брызги разлетались, ленты, в которые превратилась одежда, горкой лежали на полу.

— Учитывай это.

— Я учитываю, — ответил Дофламинго. Провел по порезу — кровь размазалась, обнажая неповрежденную кожу. — Но это ты просишь помочь.

Он перехватил контроль над чужим телом, пошевелил пальцами, примеряясь к движениям: ладонь Ло оторвалась от его груди, теперь — шаг назад, следом еще один, прямо к кровати.

Ло прерывисто вздохнул. Он выглядел как пьяный, глаза блестели восхищением и желанием.

— Я тебя ужасно хочу, — сказал он. — Может быть, я стану вырываться. Наверняка попытаюсь нарезать тебя ломтиками.

— Не попытаешься, — улыбнулся Дофламинго. — По крайней мере, сейчас.

Он смотрел, как Ло опускается на кровать, откидывается спиной назад, гладит грудь, живот, бедра, и казалось, тепло его кожи покалывает кончики пальцев.

— Это ты хорошо придумал, — подал голос Ло. Веки подрагивали; пальцы сжались на члене, двинулись вниз и вверх. Да, вот так — губы раскрылись, выпуская стон, прогнулась поясница. Вдруг он дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из-под контроля, глаза распахнулись — застывший, бешеный взгляд, — неужели наконец дошло?

— Прикасаться совсем не обязательно, — сказал Дофламинго, садясь рядом. — Я и так могу сделать с тобой все, что угодно.

Ло смотрел на него несколько мгновений, а потом закрыл глаза и кивнул:

— Делай.

Невидимые нити исчезли. Ло пошевелился, и его руки тут же захлестнули металлические прутья изголовья, притянули вверх. Жгуты, выросшие из простыни, погладили по щеке, скользнули вдоль груди вниз. Ло выдохнул; он не пытался избежать прикосновений, напротив, выгибался им навстречу, и это было очень сложно — контролировать нити, в которые превратилась кровать, не навредить, не отпускать, не обращать внимание на свое возбуждение, болезненно острое и яркое.

Только идиот будет использовать пробуждение дьявольского фрукта, просто чтобы до кого-то дотронуться. Деревянные боковины кровати вытянулись, потекли, обвивая лодыжки — и дернули ноги, широко раздвигая. Жгут простыни лизнул бедра, мягко обернулся вокруг члена.

Ло повернул голову, взгляд был ошарашенным, погруженным куда-то внутрь, губы припухли.

— Ты как?

— Нормально.

— Нормально, — повторил Дофламинго. Мысль о том, что сейчас Ло запросто рассказал бы обо всех своих планах и делишках, мелькнула и исчезла.

Столбик кровати вырос, деревянный гладкий шар ткнулся между ног — осторожно, уменьшаясь в размере. Жгуты обвивались вокруг члена. Дофламинго начал себе дрочить — он больше не мог терпеть, трахая Ло своим фруктом, он чувствовал каждое движение дерева, ткани, металла и то, как Ло подается навстречу. Столбик остановился, ткань сдавила член у основания. Ло забился, пытаясь пошевелиться, и требовательно застонал. Теперь медленно внутрь; Ло снова повернул голову — он смотрел прямо на Дофламинго, и собственный оргазм накрыл в одно мгновение, неожиданный, неконтролируемый. Ло усмехнулся; зря — выражение лица тут же изменилось, еще один сильный толчок внутрь, вперед и назад вдоль члена, а когда крики перешли в жалобный скулеж, Дофламинго остановился.

— Дай мне кончить, — прохрипел Ло, извиваясь, напряженные мышцы ходили под кожей. Если сейчас его спросить...

— Доффи, пожалуйста, я хочу.

Все это было не то. Дофламинго наклонился, вытащил его из сплетения волокон, и хватило всего пары движений, чтобы Ло кончил в его руках.

Они молча лежали на искореженной кровати. Дофламинго прижимал к себе расслабленное, неподвижное тело, и ему казалось, что Ло неизмеримо больше, чем его журналы или его жизнь на дне, чем его Опе-Опе, его планы и интриги — и внезапная доброта, замаскированная безумными выходками.

Как будто он пытался удержать Морскую Розу, простирающуюся на километры. Глаза почему-то были влажными. Ло дышал в плечо, стук его сердца становился все медленнее. Потом вдруг сонно произнес:

— У меня завтра на тебя планы.

— Как всегда, — ответил Дофламинго и почувствовал, что губы Ло растянулись в улыбке, касаясь кожи.

Уже засыпая, он понял, что Роси был прав, что он чудовищно влюблен и ничего не может с этим сделать, — и тут же выкинул эту мысль из головы.

Во сне отец показывал Оружия двадцати семей. Это происходило в музее с белыми стенами и очень высоким потолком. Оружия, механизмы и схемы, поясняющие принцип действия, были спрятаны в подсвеченных стеклянных кубах, на постаментах висели таблички "руками не трогать". Когда Дофламинго попытался прочитать названия Оружий, хоть что-то, кроме запрещающих табличек, то увидел, как буквы расплываются, теряют смысл.

— Это запретное знание, Доффи, — объяснил отец. — Запретное и забытое. Но не стоит осуждать наших родственников — они были напуганы.

— Из-за того, что произошло восемьсот лет назад? — спросил Дофламинго и, услышав свой взрослый голос, осознал: это сон.

— Да, из-за этого, — отец покачал головой, будто не понимал, как мелочь вроде мировой катастрофы может отбить тягу к знаниям. — Смотри, у каждой семьи свое Оружие и своя специализация.

— Да, ты говорил, — ответил Дофламинго. — Специализация, о которой они не помнят.

— Пытаются не помнить, — поправил отец. — Да и Оружия давно разобраны на части и спрятаны по всему миру. Ты уже нашел наше?

Дофламинго кивнул.

— Не забудь о предохранителе. Ты должен его отключить, а если не получится — уничтожить.

— Не забуду, — кивнул Дофламинго. — Предохранитель под Флевансом, а детонатор давно у нас.

— У вас? — отец повернулся и посмотрел на него снизу вверх — Дофламинго никогда не задумывался о том, что отец был обычного роста, а сейчас это бросилось в глаза.

— У нас с Роси.

— Зря ты впутал в это Росинанта, — вздохнул отец. — Он хороший мальчик, но он не разделяет наши убеждения.

— Говоришь так, будто мы в какой-то секте, — хмыкнул Дофламинго.

— Он никогда не пойдет до конца, — нахмурился отец. На периферии зрения мелькнула тень, потом Дофламинго увидел ребенка, гуляющего по залу. В меховой шапке, в белых пятнах донной болезни и потрепанной одежде, мальчишка подходил к экспонатам и надолго останавливался у табличек. На что он там смотрит? — подумал Дофламинго. Их же не прочесть. Отец все бубнил про Роси, и Дофламинго не выдержал:

— Слушай, ты прекрасно знаешь, в чем дело. Роси не может простить тебе маму.

— Ну ты сравнил, — рассмеялся отец; его голос стал чужим — стал голосом самого Дофламинго. — Две жизни и судьба всего мира.

— Четыре, — поправил его Дофламинго. Иногда отец был невыносим в своей упертой слепоте и оторванности от жизни. Они приблизились к стеклянному кубу, стоящему поодаль. Подсветка была выключена, а запрещающая табличка покосилась.

— Это ваше? — спросил мальчишка; Дофламинго не заметил, как он подошел.

— Да, — выдохнул отец. Он лежал на полу в растекающейся луже крови, на губах пенилась кровавая слюна, лицо было страшным, искаженным болью. Дофламинго разжал пальцы, и пистолет вывалился из руки.

— Семья должна выжить, — прошептал отец. — Ты слышишь? Чтобы включить Оружие, семья должна выжить.

— Да знаю я, пап, — вздохнул Дофламинго и проснулся от звуков своего голоса.

Он открыл глаза. Ло, приподнявшись на локте, смотрел на него в темноте. Молчание тянулось, вызывая все большее раздражение. Еще дальше отползти он, конечно, не мог — разве что на пол. Бесполезно, с ним что ни делай — все бесполезно.

— Ты думаешь, что я тебя использую, — наконец произнес Ло. — Но ты тоже меня используешь, мы об этом и договаривались

— Я помню.

— Ты чем-то недоволен.

Недоволен. Его умение подбирать правильные слова производило даже большее впечатление, чем его умение понимать людей. Ему самое место на дне, среди тварей — да и не так уж он от них и отличается.

— Тем, что связался с сумасшедшим, — бросил Дофламинго.

Ло улыбнулся, голос стал мягким и вкрадчивым:

— Я не сумасшедший, и ты об этом знаешь. Просто срываешь на мне злость.

Он протянул руку, дотронулся до плеча. Провел по шее, по скуле.

Это просто ходячий инструмент, сказал себе Дофламинго. Я отправлю его в тоннели под Флевансом и сделаю все, чтобы он оттуда не вернулся.

Пальцы коснулись губ и остановились. Легко нажали. Ло улыбался, взгляд был спокойным, изучающим: чего еще ждать от этой штуки?

Там, под Флевансом, очень легко убиться. А еще легче — когда выбираешься на поверхность, и уверен, что все получилось, и не ждешь никакого подвоха... И все-таки он сорвался, схватил Ло за руку, подминая под себя; тот ответил, прижался головокружительно тесно, — а потом исчез. Как обычно.

Ло молча, сосредоточенно ходил по комнате, пиная обрывки одежды, разбросанные на полу. Вечером было очень весело. Очень увлекательно — и безрезультатно.

Дофламинго наблюдал за ним, цепенея от злости, но любопытство удерживало его на месте. Что еще выкинет этот ебанутый ходячий Опе-Опе?

Выкинул.

Остановился. Развернулся. Помолчав, сказал:

— Это что-то новое. Не знаю, что ты сделал, но больше так не делай.

— Как?

— Как тварь. Сначала очень хорошо, а потом страшно и... — Ло на мгновение задумался. — Грустно.

 

Все, чего хотелось Дофламинго, — это убрать его с глаз куда-нибудь подальше, поэтому первое, что он сделал, оказавшись на "Спайдер Майлс", — вручил Ло детонатор и объяснил, что его нужно закинуть повыше, желательно, в верхний водный слой где-нибудь над Святой Землей. Ло кивнул и, не задавая вопросов, ушел. Требол тут же вывалил на Дофламинго кучу новостей и мелких вопросов; вид у него был издевательски-сочувствующий. Черные импланты отправили Диаманте на Дресс Розу — местные заговорщики, недовольные вялой политикой королевской семьи, только и ждали сигнала, чтобы устроить революцию. Верго, вернувшийся с северного пути, привез с собой некоего Цезаря Клауна, сказал, псих, но талантливый. Цезарь отнял у Дофламинго два часа, долго и нервно рассказывал про дремучую этику, про трусливых старых козлов от науки, про тупых солдафонов из Дозора, которые готовы зарубить на корню даже самую гениальную идею, а когда Дофламинго уже решил его выставить, упомянул Вегапанка. Ло так и не появился — позвонил, сказал, все прошло гладко. Ну и хорошо, ответил Дофламинго. Послушал тишину в динамике и нажал отбой. Через пару недель объявился Росинант с чем-то срочным и важным, требующим немедленной встречи, и Дофламинго вылетел к южному краю Гранд Лайна.

 

Штормовые Пояса, отделяющие Гранд Лайн от остального мира, перемалывали все: корабли, острова, водные массивы — пережевывали и время от времени выплевывали слишком крупные куски островов или кораблей. Обычно на отмели промышляли команды барахольщиков, но при виде дозорного самолета на каменном обломке, когда-то бывшем островом, должно быть, решили не высовываться.

Росинант сидел на крыле самолета, рядом с мечом и крыльями. Курил, болтал ногами. Ветер Штормового Пояса рвал сухую траву с земли.

— Надеюсь, ты не полезешь туда сам, — сказал Росинант, докурив.

— Я? — удивился Дофламинго. — С ума сошел? Там и с Опе-Опе верная смерть, а уж без него... Извини, но жить мне пока еще нравится.

Росинант покосился на него с подозрением; снова закурил. Потом вытащил из кармана свернутый лист бумаги.

— Кстати, у меня для тебя подарок. Карта тоннелей Флеванса, не самая новая, но другой не нашлось. Зато на ней есть обходной путь, не надо идти через соляной завал. Так что если этот твой подсуетится, может даже выжить — хотя ты помнишь, что нам выгоднее, чтобы он отключил предохранитель и остался там вместе с тайной.

— Помню, — кивнул Дофламинго. — Слишком много знает.

— Да, слишком. Но решать тебе.

Решать тут было нечего. Если раньше Дофламинго и тешил себя иллюзиями насчет рассудительности или управляемости Ло, то сейчас они развеялись. Да и невозможно управлять человеком, который вызывает столько эмоций.

— Почему ты изменил мнение? — спросил он у Росинанта.

— Мы пару дней назад поговорили, — неохотно ответил тот. Уставился, явно ожидая реакции. Хрен тебе, а не представление, братишка.

— О чем?

— О чем...

Лицо у Росинанта стало очень честное — всегда таким становилось, когда он делал за спиной Дофламинго всякую херню.

— Да, о чем.

Росинант выдохнул клуб дыма, подхваченный налетевшим ветром, — и все-таки нашелся:

— А ты спроси у Ло. И заодно — откуда он знает про Оружия двадцати семей.

— Думаешь, расколется? — усмехнулся Дофламинго. Конечно, он не собирался расспрашивать Ло — тот был нужен ему живым.

Росинант пожал плечами:

— Расколи. Ты же можешь.

— Да я об этом думал, — память тут же подсунула картинку: ошарашенный взгляд, припухшие губы, тело тянется навстречу прикосновениям. — Но момент оказался неудачный.

— Момент неудачный, — Росинант хмыкнул, отворачиваясь. — Ну ты даешь.

 

***

Ло терпеливо собирал головоломку. Каждое его действие было точным и безошибочным. Каждое движение приближало конец света.

По большому счету, от Дофламинго ему было нужно только одно — чтобы тот использовал семейное Оружие и устроил катастрофу мирового масштаба. Это было единственной причиной, по которой Ло снова и снова к нему возвращался. Других не было. Все остальное — сложное, тревожащее, неясное — могло очаровывать или пугать, но влияло на конечную цель не больше, чем предсмертное трепыхание твари, вытаскивающей из памяти убийцы знакомое лицо.

Об этом нужно было помнить, этого нужно было держаться.

Дофламинго изменял людей, подменял их цели своими — посмотреть хотя бы на его команду: на каждом его отпечаток. Толстый здоровяк с пропеллером на голове пытается говорить с теми же интонациями, у девчонки — тот же поворот головы, а парень в маске так же держит пистолет. Смотреть на них было неприятно — трудно сосредоточиться, трудно не думать о Дофламинго, невозможно игнорировать сосущую пустоту внутри.

Ло никогда не скрывал от Дофламинго свою увлеченность, но теперь к ней примешивалась печаль, слабая и почти незаметная, но отравляющая каждую минуту.

Пора с этим заканчивать.

Он открыл дверь; Дофламинго читал ту самую книжку сказок, которую они добыли на Атояске. Оторвался, сделал пометку на листе — и поднял голову:

— Вернулся?

Ло кивнул. Помолчав, сказал:

— Кстати, давно хотел спросить. Зачем у тебя на этой платформе трубы?

— Потому что, пока я ее не спер, она была заводом, — отозвался Дофламинго, перевернув страницу.

Что за невозможный человек. Даже он сам бы до такого не додумался. Хотя... Если использовать Опе-Опе и срезать здание, а вместо фундамента поставить водяную подушку, и еще стоит укрепить борта — ну да, боковые плавники, — и еще... Дофламинго неприкрыто ухмылялся, потом достал из ящика стола папку, кинул на столешницу:

— Хочешь посмотреть на проект?

Ло покачал головой. Сел на диван, отвел взгляд — дышать стало легче.

— Тогда подожди немного, я скоро освобожусь.

 

А может, дело было в сексе. Ло не рассчитывал, что все получится, но с кроватью Дофламинго все-таки удачно придумал — не хуже, чем он сам со способом продемонстрировать доверие. Но потом все пошло куда-то не туда. Наверное, когда он смотрел, как Дофламинго спит. Или когда тот перехватил руку, поцеловал — или мгновением раньше, когда на лице Дофламинго промелькнуло вдруг это безнадежное выражение, от которого стало страшно и грустно. Или все же утром?

Нет, утром вряд ли.

Он чудесно выспался, присутствие Дофламинго совершенно не помешало, физический контакт не вызывал никакого беспокойства, даже наоборот — захотелось продолжения вчерашнего эксперимента, но когда он сказал об этом Дофламинго, тот посмотрел на него странно и ответил:

— У тебя были какие-то планы.

— Ничего срочного, — отмахнулся Ло, привставая, но в этот же момент Дофламинго сел на кровати и сказал:

— Ну раз ничего срочного, сделай для меня одну вещь.

Это было понятно, это было привычно. Хороший повод обкатать гарпунное ружье, да и верхнее моренебо он любил. Хотелось спросить у Дофламинго, что это за капсула, но тот продолжал злиться, безуспешно скрывая раздражение под невозмутимым выражением лица. Потом, решил Ло. Пусть остынет, подумает. Рациональный же человек. Мыслящий головой. К тому же Бепо снова попытался затащить Ло на Офигенный Зверский Турнир, и Ло на этот раз согласился. При всей бессмысленности затеи зрелище разнообразно колошматящих друг друга минков наверняка отвлекло бы его от мыслей о Дофламинго, его странном поведении и еще более странном настроении.

— Ладно, так уж и быть, — сказал Ло. — Составлю тебе компанию на Шебе.

Бепо так удивился, что чуть было не влетел прямо в Корабль-Призрак. Выровнял "Северный Клык", провел мимо Сферы Рыболюдей — и повис у края верхнего моренеба. Ло высунулся из люка с гарпунным ружьем. Здесь было холодно и сыро, вода, превращаясь в снег, падала вниз — и таяла, не долетая до Сферы Рыболюдей.

Что же это за штука, снова подумал Ло. Нужно обязательно спросить — подобрать правильный момент, и тогда... Правильный момент — вроде того, когда они лежали на бесформенной штуке, в которую превратилась кровать, и Дофламинго обнимал его, а может, удерживал, но какая разница, Ло все равно не хотелось шевелиться. Он был таким усталым, скованным тяжелой, сонной пресыщенностью и одновременно расслабленным. Веки смыкались сами, на макушке оседало теплое пятно чужого дыхания. Это больше не беспокоило — недавние ощущения, слишком сильные и острые, вывернули его наизнанку, выбили все мысли, чувства, память и осознание себя. Сопротивляться сну было бесполезно, да и бессмысленно; Дофламинго машинально поглаживал его по спине, потом что-то пробормотал — Ло не разобрал что, но отреагировал:

— У меня завтра на тебя планы.

— Как всегда, — ответил Дофламинго с такой нежностью и таким восхищением, что улыбка невольно растянула губы. Вот это и был правильный момент; наверное, такой еще случится — и тогда можно будет спросить про капсулу. Или про Оружие Донкихотов. Или ни о чем не спрашивать. Просто лежать.

Снежный ветер бил в лицо, пробирался под воротник куртки, трепал волосы, а Ло торчал в открытом люке с гарпунным ружьем и как дурак улыбался.

Вдруг кто-то дернул его за ногу: Бепо торопился, хотел попасть на Офигенный Зверский Турнир уже завтра утром. И можно было, как обычно, передумать в последнюю минуту, закинуть его на Шебу, а самому — да хоть вернуться к Дофламинго, но Дофламинго был не в духе.

— Что, уже передумал? — спросил Бепо.

Ло покачал головой и пошел спать.

 

Утром они были уже на Шебе. Зелень джунглей сменилась нагретыми камнями города, лестницами с широкими ступеньками — по бокам пальмы и какие-то странные то ли лианы, то ли вьюны в больших квадратных горшках. Небо здесь было фиолетовым от зноя, а солнце — белым и лохматым. Бойцов-минков узнавали. Человеческие дети бежали за ними следом, женщины — провожали заинтересованными взглядами. Ло шел за Бепо, отчаянно зевая. Он не выспался, ему хотелось позавтракать и одновременно мутило при мысли о еде. Это состояние можно было списать на отравление — или, с большой натяжкой, на воздействие Липучки — если бы не мысли о Дофламинго. Скорее всего, во всем виноват интерес, подогретый и обостренный сексом. Само пройдет, решил Ло и пихнул Бепо в бок:

— Долго еще?

— Почти пришли, — ответил Бепо. — Чего это ты не передумал?

— Да так, — сказал Ло.

Сидения на трибунах были мягкими, усыпляюще удобными. Бепо сосредоточенно изучал буклет; Ло от скуки начал листать свой, потом покосился на Бепо: тот что-то набирал на небольшом экране, выдвинувшемся из-под подлокотника.

— Думаю, на кого поставить, — пояснил тот, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Ло пролистал две страницы назад, туда, где с фотографии сердито глядел минк с птичьей головой и крупным изогнутым клювом:

— Как тебе Вихрь?

— Сольется, — ответил Бепо. — Он хорошо начинает, но быстро сдувается.

Ло перевернул лист.

— А Кровавый Серп?

— Ты серьезно? — фыркнул Бепо, но, видимо, вспомнил, что Ло здесь в первый раз. Надулся и важно пояснил: — Он ляжет в полуфинале. Сильный боец, но очень жадный.

Какой-то усатый мужик с заднего ряда, встав, наклонился и шепнул Бепо на ухо. Тот покачал головой:

— Я бы не стал, он же на наркоту подсел.

Мужик благодарно похлопал его по плечу и сел на место. Ло огляделся по сторонам: трибуны, пестрящие зрителями, заполняло неразборчивое гудение — тысячи голосов смешивались, перекликались, перебивали друг друга. Бепо чесал затылок и старательно таращился на экран.

— О, — сказал Ло. — Какая смешная, на нее поставь!

И ткнул пальцем в маленькую мышку с седыми усами.

— Года три назад поставил бы не думая, — серьезно откликнулся Бепо. — Это же местная достопримечательность, старик полвека на арене. Но он что-то совсем сдал.

— Ставь на кого хочешь, — буркнул Ло и достал из сумки "Вестник трансплантологии".

Наконец Бепо решился — нажал какую-то кнопку, и из-под сидения выскочила металлическая коробка с надписью "Деньги сюда".

Ло из любопытства взглянул на экран: Бепо все еще тормозил, определяясь между Соколом и Депрессивным Измельчителем.

— Не можешь выбрать?

— Точняк выиграет Сокол, — бормотал Бепо под нос. — Я уверен. Верное дело. Но он мне сегодня не нравится, не могу нажать кнопку, что-то не так.

— Все так сложно, — вздохнул Ло.

— Интуиция! — поднял палец Бепо. — Логпос игрока!

— Ну поставь на этого депрессивного, какая разница. Ставь на кого-нибудь, сейчас уже все начнется.

Бепо нахмурился, кивнул и, открыв мешок под ногами, начал запихивать пачки купюр в раззявленный ход приемника. Ло с минуту наблюдал за тем, как деньги исчезают в железной коробке, потом растерянно моргнул и сказал:

— Бепо.

— Ась, — отозвался тот, продолжая запихивать.

— Только не говори, что ты ставишь на этого придурка все наши деньги.

— Ты что! Только наличку! — возмутился Бепо, на всякий случай поджав уши.

— Эй, ты...

— В общем, рассказываю! — громко и торопливо перебил его Бепо. — Правил нет, фрукты нельзя, воли можно. Верь мне, кэп. И главное — наслаждайся.

Звук гонга объявил начало турнира.

 

Первые пять минут Ло честно пытался наслаждаться турниром, но потом отвлекся. Зря он все-таки сбежал, сейчас самое время вернуться. Может, Дофламинго посмотрит на его несчастное лицо и от жалости разболтает все свои секреты. Ло коротко хохотнул, представив эту картину; Бепо осуждающе кашлянул — как раз в этот момент какому-то ящеру на арене проломили череп. Плевать. Дурацкий турнир. Все это, конечно, было очень весело представлять. Ло находился рядом с Дофламинго уже целый месяц — и дело не сдвинулось ни на шаг. Стало даже хуже: он начал терять над собой контроль. Все реже, все с большим безразличием вспоминал про спланированную месть.

Рев зала отвлек его от невеселых мыслей. Вскочив с мест, зрители топали, орали, улюлюкали.

— Что случилось? — крикнул Ло на ухо Бепо. Тот повернулся, сияя от радости:

— Я чувствовал! Вот как чувствовал!

— Да что случилось?

— Сокол не вышел!

— Мы выиграли?

Бепо с энтузиазмом кивнул и кинулся обниматься — всей своей шерстью прямо в рот и в нос, — а потом и вовсе, крепко стиснув Ло, приподнял его над полом.

— Отвали, волосатый, — бубнил Ло, — убью скотину.

— Не убьешь, когда узнаешь, сколько мы выиграли!

— Сколько?

Бепо поставил его на пол и, скорчив деланно скромную морду, назвал сумму.

Ло молча похлопал его по плечу. Они направились за деньгами, и все было хорошо, пока Ло не увидел в толпе высокую фигуру со светлыми волосами и не кинулся к ней, бездумно и целеустремленно. Дофламинго нечего было здесь делать и его не могло здесь быть; Бепо что-то кричал вслед — все это было неважно.

— О, привет, — обернувшись, сказал Росинант, и Ло затормозил, будто врезался в стену. В самом деле, как можно было их перепутать.

— Привет, — ответил Ло.

 

Росинант пригласил его на рюмочку чаю; он выглядел на удивление дружелюбным, и инстинкт самосохранения подсказывал, что это не к добру, но выбора у Ло не было — особенно сейчас, особенно учитывая сложности с Дофламинго. В конце концов, Ло еще когда собирался подружиться с "запасным Донкихотом", а Росинант, кажется, решил его подпоить и вытянуть информацию.

— Дозорные дела? — спросил Ло, усаживаясь за столик напротив Росинанта и окидывая его взглядом: в потертых джинсах и рубашке в сердечко тот меньше всего походил на дозорного.

— Ага, — кивнул Росинант и щедро налил вино в стаканы. — Одного придурка с турнира кормили наркотой, которую разрабатывали для наших силовиков, — знаешь, наверное, все эти вариации "последнего шанса", чтобы боец сдох, но перед этим выполнил задание... Кстати, твое здоровье.

Он поднял стакан и выпил. Выжидающе уставился на Ло — тот тоже выпил и поставил пустой стакан на стол.

— А потом наркоту сперли. Очень неприятная ситуация, ну очень. А вдруг завтра сопрут что-нибудь такое.

— Какое? — спросил Ло.

— Такое, — повторил Росинант. — Впрочем, уже никто ничего не сопрет.

— А мы на него чуть не поставили, — сказал Ло, глядя, как он наливает вино. — На этого Сокола.

— Надо же, повезло.

Они снова выпили. Росинант махнул рукой, подзывая официанта.

— Может, пообедаешь? А то потом начнется — зачем ты споил моего Ло, вот нахрена так было делать, он же и пить толком не умеет.

Он говорил это, обидно и очень похоже передразнивая Дофламинго, и смотрел на Ло, и улыбался одними губами.

— Умею, — возразил Ло. — Так что наливай и спрашивай, чего ты там хотел. Я же вижу, что хотел.

В глазах Росинанта сверкнул интерес.

— Да, хотел, — согласился он и пододвинул к Ло наполненный стакан. — Почему ты не подпускаешь к себе людей? Я заметил, даже Доффи.

— Потому что люди не так уж отличаются от тварей, а тварей лучше не подпускать. Сожрут.

Росинант закурил, вздохнул словно бы даже с пониманием. Его попытка напоить Ло развлекала — надо же, учел их с Дофламинго сложные отношения, но забыл, что владельца Опе-Опе сложно отравить.

— Странно, — протянул Росинант. — На дно ходят... ну, пожалуй, около трех сотен, включая ваших, наших и минков, а от людей шарахается один только Донный Дьявол. Почему так?

— Я не шарахаюсь! — решил оскорбиться Ло, глядя, как вторая бутылка отправляется под стол. Голову слегка кружило. — Я это, выдерживаю дистанцию.

Росинант улыбался. Ужасно обаятельный. Гнусный ревнивый братец с синдромом защитника.

— Люди не так уж отличаются от тварей, — машинально повторил Ло.

— Надеюсь, ты сейчас о чем-то философском? — усмехнулся Росинант. — Все люди — твари, весь мир — дно, до моренеба не достать рукой?

— Временами, — покачал головой Ло. — Местами.

Он открыл очередную бутылку, взял пустой стакан из руки внимательного, притихшего Росинанта и вдруг понял, что никогда от него не шарахался. Росинант раздражал, вызывал желание сделать гадость или использовать, но с самой первой встречи не ощущался как тварь. Это нужно обдумать, решил Ло. В более спокойной обстановке, без спешки.

— Флеванс? — сочувственно кивнул Росинант. — Это там такое водится?

Ло кивнул.

— Как ты вообще оттуда выбрался? Еще и без Опе-Опе.

— В обход пошел, — неохотно ответил Ло. Он и сам не понимал, что вынудило его вспомнить Флеванс, чувство падения, темноты, сжимающихся, пульсирующих стен. Впереди — теплый золотой свет, поднимающийся из глубин, позади — знакомые лица, мертвецы, твари, люди, твари. Бежать, нужно бежать несмотря ни на что. Он закрыл глаза и сжал кулаки, заставляя себя дышать ровно.

— Последний из Флеванса... — раздался издалека голос Росинанта. — Наверное, ты очень ненавидишь Мировое Правительство.

Ло мотнул головой, отгоняя, привычно забывая тот, детский ужас. Выпил вино — неаккуратно, залпом. И спросил:

— А сам-то? Я тебя не понимаю. Ты служишь Мировому Правительству, но неужели тебе никогда не хотелось им отомстить? За свою семью, за себя с Дофламинго?

— Хотелось, конечно, — вздохнул Росинант. Он выглядел задумчивым и немного грустным. — Ну а что тут сделаешь?

— Что? С Импел Дауном у тебя получилось, разве нет?

— А что Импел Даун?

Росинант моргнул и очень внимательно посмотрел на Ло:

— Ты про Оружия Двадцати Семей, что ли?

Ло кивнул. Похоже, пытаясь его споить, Росинант сам излишне расслабился.

— Ну да, с Импел Дауном сработало, — согласился он, выливая из бутылки оставшееся вино. — Но Доффи отобрал у меня Оружие, представляешь? Неблагодарная свинья, знал бы — не вытаскивал, — противореча своим словам, он тепло улыбнулся.

Ло промолчал. Разговор зашел не туда; он не узнал ничего нового — а Росинант узнал, что он знает об Оружиях. И с удовольствием заложит его Дофламинго — а значит, нужно его опередить и рассказать Дофламинго первым, хотя все и так очень сложно...

Нужно со всем этим заканчивать, сказал себе Ло. Росинант наблюдал за ним, откинувшись на спинку стула; потом спросил:

— Что, дошло?

Ло осторожно кивнул.

— Я тебя предупреждал насчет Доффи? — его поза осталась мирной и расслабленной: руки на столе, сигарета, свисающая из угла рта, — но что-то изменилось, холодом прокатилось вдоль позвоночника, заставило закрутить кольцо Пространства под столешницей.

— Не подставляй по-крупному? — ровно переспросил Ло. — Тогда мне незачем с ним оставаться.

— Тогда да, — согласился Росинант. — Ты думал, что сможешь манипулировать Доффи? Он же никого не слушает, даже меня.

Мне незачем с ним оставаться, повторил Ло. У Дофламинго все это время было Оружие, и он не собирался пускать его в ход. Но все-таки, все-таки — вдруг бы что-то изменилось. Ло не мог уйти — не хотел уходить — и это было, конечно, разумно и рационально. Все может измениться, сказал он себе. Всегда есть шанс. Дофламинго может передумать — что бы там ни говорил Росинант.

Тяжесть, легшая на сердце, понемногу отпускала.

Первым делом нужно опередить Росинанта.

 

Так что он вернулся на "Спайдер Майлз", но Дофламинго был занят, и Ло решил подождать, а потом сам не заметил, как задремал. Он очнулся от стука двери — сидя на диване в пустой каюте, заботливо укрытый пледом. Пледом! Дофламинго что, издевается?

Раньше им было так легко восхищаться — как загадочным местом или причудливой тварью. Знать, что их разделяет дистанция и цель; знать, что все под контролем. Но сейчас не осталось ни дистанции, ни контроля. Только цель.

Дофламинго заглянул в каюту; посмотрел с интересом — но ничего не сказал. Ну и хорошо.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Ло, похлопал по дивану — и в этот момент в нем что-то сломалось, вырвалось наружу огромной каплей воды, сметая ограды и планы. Это была не эмоция — телесное ощущение, оно поднималось из солнечного сплетения, учащая удары сердца, сдавливая дыхание, обжигая влагой глаза. Ло не хотел понимать, что оно означает. Просто знал, что сделает для Дофламинго все.

Это был крах.

Дофламинго подошел, сел рядом; его отстраненность была настороженной. Помедлив, Ло неловко упал боком, головой на его колени. Потом сказал:

— Лет пять назад я нашел бункер на дне. Очень старый... — голос сорвался; он откашлялся и продолжил: — Очень старый и очень прочный. Настоящая сокровищница: консервы, оружие, боеприпасы.

Пальцы дотронулись до волос, растрепали.

— Ты меня слушаешь? — спросил Ло. Он хотел повернуться, встретить взгляд — но не стал.

— Очень внимательно, — ответил Дофламинго. Провел по щеке, очертил нижнюю губу.

— Еще там был список Оружий тенрюбито. Отдельно Оружия, отдельно фамилии Двадцати Семей. "Постановлено распределить арсенал между семьями основателей, бла, бла, бла". Что за урод его составлял? С тех пор не могу перестать думать, какое из списка — ваше? Конечно, бункер был очень старый, и эта информация могла потеряться, за восемь-то веков, и вы могли не знать о своем Оружии, но...

— Импел Даун?

Ло повернулся. Голос у Дофламинго был ровным, а улыбка — спокойной. Он словно обсуждал неважную, но все-таки интересующую его вещь.

— Да. Когда тебя выпустили из Импел Дауна, у меня не осталось сомнений. Это же Росинант, да? Угрожал Мировому Правительству применить Оружие. Я угадал?

— Угадал, — ответил Дофламинго. — А список где?

— Выучил и уничтожил.

Ему все никак не удавалось поймать взгляд Дофламинго. Он чувствовал прикосновение пальцев к шее и думал, что тот слишком спокоен — как человек, который не опасается утечки информации. Почему Дофламинго так спокоен?

— А ты знаешь, что я искал Опе-Опе не для бессмертия? — наконец сказал Дофламинго.

— А для чего? — Ло улыбнулся в ответ. — Удиви меня.

— После конца света все Оружия были разобраны на части. Вполне обоснованная защита от дураков, сам понимаешь.

— И ваше?

— Наше почти собрано. То, что ты закинул в верхнее моренебо над Святой Землей, — предпоследний элемент, детонатор, а последний — в тоннелях под Флевансом. Но туда не добраться без Опе-Опе.

Ло все-таки удалось поймать его взгляд — доброжелательный и безразличный, — но это было уже неважно: паника нарастала, поднималась потопом из глубины шахт, сужающимися коридорами, шелестящими шагами тварей, людей, мертвецов, превратившихся в тварей. Они преследовали Ло, они хотели, чтобы он остался с ними; они возможно даже помнили его, но были такими голодными. Мама, папа, Лами, сестра Агата, одноклассники, папины студенты... Ло прикусил губу, сдерживая крик; боль привела его в чувство.

— А ты еще и местный, очень удобно, — сказал Дофламинго, и Ло хмыкнул:

— Мог бы и раньше сказать. Я же не против, я сам заинтересован в Оружии.

 

***

— То, что ты закинул в верхнее моренебо над Святой Землей, — предпоследний элемент, детонатор, а последний — в тоннелях под Флевансом. Но туда не добраться без Опе-Опе, — сказал Дофламинго и увидел, как изменилось лицо Ло — никогда, ни разу, какой бы паршивой ни казалась ситуация, оно не было таким затравленным. Ло был напуган настолько, что не мог этого скрывать; смотреть на это было невыносимо. Дофламинго сказал что-то бессмысленное и подумал, что под Флеванс пойдет сам. В таком состоянии Ло не сможет добраться до предохранителя, а с картой тоннелей он справится и сам, без Опе-Опе. В конце концов, в детстве Ло оттуда все-таки выбрался — живым и относительно целым. Роси эта идея наверняка не понравится — но ему все время что-то не нравится, к тому же он узнает о ней, когда Дофламинго будет уже в Флевансе. А способности Ло помогут разобраться с донной болезнью.

Вот и хорошо.

— Там что, так страшно? — спросил Дофламинго. Ло уже успокоился — или сделал вид, что успокоился. Рука Дофламинго лежала на его груди, и он чувствовал, как затихают частящие удары сердца.

— Да как тебе сказать. Наверное, не очень, дно оно и есть дно. Но в детстве мне казалось, что страшно.

— Из-за тварей?

Ло кивнул и сел, стряхивая руку.

— В основном, из-за тварей. Еще, помню, там был странный свет из шахт, но он ничего такого не делает, светит и светит. И огромный заброшенный город, вот туда лучше не лезть, но мне, как я понимаю, и не надо? Где находится эта деталь?

— Я тебе на карте покажу.

— Когда нужно идти?

Его глаза, обычно светлые и прозрачные, были черными из-за расширившихся зрачков; движения были немного заторможенными. Нет, не успокоился.

— А ты что, соскучился по родине?

— Когда? — отрывисто повторил Ло.

— Завтра.

Ло закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Потом сказал:

— Ладно. Пойду, подготовлю корабль. Да и выспаться бы не мешало.

Дофламинго смотрел, как он уходит; ему хотелось остановить Ло, сказать, что тот никуда не пойдет. Что тот не справится. Что даже если Ло справится, его придется добить на поверхности, поэтому... Когда его планы успели измениться?

— Не беспокойся, — сказал Ло, обернувшись в дверях. — Все будет хорошо, я принесу тебе эту деталь, и потом мы им всем покажем.

 

"Северный Клык" стоял на самом краю платформы: желтый, вытянутый, непохожий на корабль: ни парусов, ни водного шара, ни даже ракушек движения. Тяжелая литая пуля. Верхний люк был гостеприимно открыт; в приглашении скрывалась издевка: Дофламинго пролез в него с ощутимым трудом. Внутри корабля царила тишина.

— Эй, ты где? — крикнул Дофламинго и услышал голос, раздавшийся из глубины корабля:

— Прямо и направо!

Он прошел по коридору и открыл дверь. В каюте было темно, только в углу пульсировал шар тусклого света, отбрасывая подергивающиеся ломаные тени на стены и потолок. Ло сидел на кровати, голый, обняв колени руками; красные и оранжевые блики дрожали и плавились на коже. Дофламинго остановился у входа, помахал картой.

Он собирался выдать Ло бессмысленные инструкции вместе с копией карты тоннелей — поговорить и уйти, — но что-то толкнуло его вперед, отозвалось теплом и тяжестью в паху. Хорошая возможность его трахнуть, промелькнуло в голове. Другой может и не представиться. Дофламинго кивнул своим мыслям, пальцы уже расстегивали рубашку, а Ло молча смотрел на него и криво улыбался, а потом откинулся на подушки, приподнялся на локтях. Его ноги, согнутые в коленях, раздвинулись, открывая стоящий член, и желание обожгло, заслонило собой мысли, намерения, весь мир. Тогда Дофламинго попробовал сосредоточиться на Флевансе, на карте и на чем-то там еще, но так и не смог: что-то подавляло волю и рассеивало внимание. Ощущение было знакомым, таким же знакомым как и красный пульсирующий свет, — ряженый старик и девочка-кукла, уличное кафе, башня на холме, в которой хранилось сердце Сарны. Какая разница, сказал себе Дофламинго и сделал еще один шаг. Рубашка с шорохом упала на пол, звякнула пряжка ремня. Они с Ло хорошо провели время, и все было очень увлекательно, но сегодня их игры закончились. А завтра закончится все остальное. Когда Ло окажется во Флевансе... Красный шар сжался в точку, а потом полыхнул, на мгновение осветив комнату, отдаваясь внутри горькой, тяжелой нежностью.

Это эмоции Ло, понял Дофламинго, переступая через штаны. Это воля Ло, усиленная сердцем Сарны, заставившая забыть о делах, раздеться, подойти к кровати. Неважно; он и сам этого хотел. Когда Дофламинго сел на кровать, Ло тут же скользнул к нему в руки, прижался всем телом — расслабленный, размякший. Потерся щекой об плечо, поднял голову и спросил:

— Так и будешь сидеть?

Сложнее всего было оторваться от его губ. А может, и не надо? — шепнул внутренний голос, вкрадчивый и настойчивый. Какая разница, дурацкие игры закончились, а все остальное так и не началось. Печаль ворочалась колючим комком, делая желание болезненно острым; если не сейчас — то уже никогда.

— Подожди, нужно кое-что сделать, — ответил Дофламинго и, встав с кровати, накрыл подушкой сердце Сарны. Отпустило сразу, будто на голову высыпали мешок колотого льда. Флеванс, фальшивые инструкции, карта. Вот она, валяется под рубашкой.

— Свет включается под книжной полкой, — скучным голосом сказал Ло.

Дофламинго потянулся к стене, нащупал кнопку выключателя — и не стал нажимать. Глаза приспособились к сумраку; он молча смотрел на темный силуэт неподвижно сидящего Ло и пытался понять, где его желание, а где наваждение. Ло боялся того, что увидел под Флевансом, и еще сильнее боялся показать, что он чего-то боится, — в детстве казалось, что страшно, но твари — всего лишь тупые голодные звери, а дно оно и есть дно, ходили, знаем. Он пошел бы под Флеванс из одного упрямства, самоуверенность и страх не оставили бы ему ни одного шанса; Дофламинго был так сильно и так безнадежно влюблен, что не хотел, не мог об этом думать.

Он сел на кровать, и в этот момент Ло начал говорить.

— Пойми меня правильно, — он сделал паузу. — Я могу не вернуться, а если даже выберусь — понятно, что свидетель вам не нужен. А умирать мне совсем не хочется. Поэтому я оставлю на месте встречи эту вашу штуку...

— Предохранитель, — непонятно зачем перебил его Дофламинго. — Его можно уничтожить или отключить, тащить с собой не обязательно.

— Тем более. Это единственная возможность, Доффи. Другой не будет.

Дофламинго кивнул:

— Я понимаю.

— Тогда чего ты ждешь?

Ждать было действительно нечего, и Ло не пытался отстраниться; не пытался расслабиться, скрывая желание отодвинуться, — наоборот, подставлялся прикосновениям и поцелуям. Сдавленно выдохнул, когда губы Дофламинго дотронулись до члена — и вскинул бедра, задавая темп. Пальцы слепо водили по щекам, по затылку, движения ускорялись, доводя возбуждение до грани невыносимого; Дофламинго толкнул два пальца внутрь, и они легко скользнули в теплой смазке. Тут же представилось, как Ло заранее растягивает и смазывает себя, а потом достает сердце Сарны — и...

— Доффи, — услышал он сдавленный шепот. — Доффи, я сейчас кончу.

Ло содрогнулся, выгнулся, потянул за волосы, и внутри его тоже все сжалось вокруг пальцев, во рту стало солоно и терпко.

Дофламинго потянул его к себе на колени, обмякшего, безвольного, как тряпичная кукла. Ло что-то тихо пробормотал; закинул руки ему на плечи и прижался, будто растекся по телу — делай со мной, что хочешь. Во всем этом была странная, невеселая ирония: в том, что Ло был уверен, Дофламинго пошлет его на смерть, в том, что он принимал это и не собирался умирать, — в том, что он не видел правды. Не увидел бы ее перед самым носом. Мальчик, которого воспитали донные твари и дурной минк.

Думать об этом было слишком неприятно и, пожалуй, совсем неуместно, так что он приподнял Ло за бедра, осторожно опустил на член и услышал какой-то невнятный тихий звук.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Дофламинго и прикусил мочку уха.

— Продолжай.

Тогда он продолжил, неторопливо и нежно, чувствуя, как в Ло снова пробуждается страсть, как он начинает вздрагивать от прикосновений, чаще дышать. Ло откинул голову, потом уткнулся лбом в плечо, скрестил ноги за спиной Дофламинго, насаживаясь еще глубже и сильнее, разбивая то, что осталось от самоконтроля.

Под кожей, обрисовывая напряженные мышцы, плавали черные пятна Воли Вооружения; пальцы вцепились в плечи Дофламинго так, что хрустнули кости. Боль отрезвила, заставив оглядеться: они сидели в коконе Пространства, а вокруг дрожали и подпрыгивали вещи, теряя вес, — вот-вот оторвутся и взлетят. Одеяло шевелилось и надувалось пузырем.

— Ло, прекрати, — встряхнул его Дофламинго.

Ло открыл глаза — пьяные, сумасшедшие, и вдруг приник, шепнул прямо в губы:

— Все, что захочешь.

Голос дрогнул в конце, задохнулся стоном.

Не все, подумал Дофламинго.

 

Сверху Флеванс казался черной запеченной проплешиной, огромной дырой на серо-зеленом полотне земли. Снизу — еще и вонял застарелой, отсыревшей золой и копотью; запах проникал даже сквозь фильтры маски. Руины домов и изогнутые металлические балки причудливо сплетались с бесформенными стволами деревьев, вздыбившаяся черная брусчатка скользила под ногами. Чем дальше шел Дофламинго, тем чаще он замечал силуэты, отпечатавшиеся на камнях, похожие на тени: немного размытые, но отчетливо человеческие, сжавшиеся в комок, раскинувшие руки в защитном жесте, умоляющие и атакующие. Впереди виднелись развалины госпиталя. Дофламинго сверился с картой: первый проход — в шахтах, второй — здесь, за главным корпусом. Именно отсюда когда-то убегал Ло.

Он достал ден-ден-муши и, сдвинув маску на лоб, набрал Росинанта. Тот взял трубку не сразу, в динамике были слышны голоса и стук.

— Ты сейчас где? — спросил Дофламинго.

— Над Логтауном, — ответил тот; очень удачно, восемь часов на полной скорости напрямую через Штормовой Пояс. Росинант часто выглядел адреналиновым наркоманом — и поддерживал этот имидж вполне осознанно — но полет через Штормовой Пояс на его аэроплане был одной из самых скучных поездок на памяти Дофламинго. В сфере Покоя звенела тишина, и воздух казался густым и душным; Росинант сидел, уставившись вперед, на серую крутящуюся стену, и время от времени бормотал что-то под нос. Через полчаса Дофламинго задремал, а когда проснулся, они уже вышли на Гранд Лайн.

Воспоминание согрело — все-таки на Росинанта всегда можно было положиться.

Или почти всегда.

— Чем ты там занят? — спросил Дофламинго. — А я во Флевансе.

В динамике вдруг стало очень тихо — ни звука, ни даже шума дыхания; через несколько мгновений Дофламинго позвал:

— Эй.

— Я его прибью, — негромко сказал Росинант.

— Нет, ты заедешь за Ло и привезешь его с собой. Вдруг я подхвачу донную болезнь или поранюсь, а ты его уже прибьешь. Будет обидно из-за этого умереть, — он говорил размеренно и весомо, забивал точки как гвозди — слушай меня, делай, как я говорю, не спорь.

Росинант нервно хохотнул и отозвался:

— Привезу. Карту взял?

— Обижаешь.

— Иди в обход. Тоннель, который под больницей, — голос Росинанта стал сухим и деловитым. — Засранец говорил, там водятся твари, которые оборачиваются близкими людьми, так что если кого увидишь — мочи на подлете.

— Даже если это будешь ты? — улыбнулся Дофламинго, и ден-ден-муши скривился в гримасе усталого раздражения:

— Особенно если это буду я, придурок. Имплант, конечно, будет мешать, но с папашей же у тебя получилось, и со мной получится.

— Главное не перепутать с настоящим тобой, — не удержался Дофламинго. Разговор, который сначала казался трудным, вдруг развеселил.

— О, ты не перепутаешь, обещаю, — оскалился ден-ден-муши. — Я очень на тебя зол, Доффи. Твари так не умеют.

Конечно, зол. Тем быстрее долетит до Флеванса. Может, уложится часов в семь, подумал Дофламинго и сказал:

— Ладно, пойду.

— Подожди, — окликнул Росинант. Сделал паузу и продолжил — тем разумным, усыпляющим голосом, с которым всегда было проще согласиться:

— Доффи, может, давай я его привезу, и он сам? Шансы-то есть, особенно с Опе-Опе. К тому же он там уже был, ему будет проще сориентироваться, и самое главное — он знает, чего ждать от Флеванса. Давай, Доффи, включи логику.

Дофламинго промолчал. Росинант вздохнул:

— Скотина.

 

За зданием госпиталя рядом с разрушенной лестницей служебного входа обнаружилась дыра, полузаваленная обломком стены. Неровный спуск быстро привел Дофламинго в тоннель, покрытый черными пятнами запеченной соли, но чем дальше он продвигался, тем чище становились стены. Под ногами хрустели кристаллы, похожие на мох. Дофламинго вспомнил, как Ло рассказывал про свет из глубин, но никакого света он пока не заметил — или тот был таким тусклым, что терялся в луче фонаря.

Дойдя до развилки, Дофламинго сверился с картой: правый коридор вел к шахтам на севере, а тот, что прямо, — заканчивался обвалом. В самом начале, когда они еще думали отправить в тоннели Ло, то рассчитывали, что Опе-Опе поможет ему пересечь завал, — соль осыпалась неравномерно, и можно было пройти по лакунам.

Но левое ответвление, обходной путь, был гораздо проще, хоть и длиннее: коридор описывал петлю и спускался вниз, а потом выныривал в пещеру за завалом.

Через пару часов Дофламинго начало клонить в сон: луч фонаря скользил по однообразной поверхности тоннеля, и казалось, коридор свернулся в кольцо. Разве что... Увидев впереди что-то темное, он ускорил шаг. Но это был всего лишь скелет — больше обычного человеческого, ростом где-то с самого Дофламинго. Под костями мелькнуло яркое пятно. Дофламинго сел на корточки и достал из-под костей потрескавшийся обрывок розовой кожи с бронзовой пуговицей. Приложил к плащу — да, если бы он умер здесь десятки лет назад, это мог быть его скелет. Предупреждение? Попытка напугать?

Дофламинго пожал плечами и пошел дальше. Пожалуй, теперь он чувствовал себя бодрее. Не отказался бы встретить тварь-другую. Впрочем, те мифические твари Флеванса, которых так боялся Ло, запросто могли вымереть от голода давным-давно.

Спустившись по старой, полуразрушенной лестнице, он оказался в огромном зале. Под ногами, огибая небольшие островки, тусклым зеркалом лежал слой воды — слишком тонкий, чтобы взлететь, но кое-где уже вспучивались пузыри. Достаточно неосторожного шага, чтобы вода собралась в каплю и поднялась — он посмотрел вверх и увидел черный колышущийся потолок. Верхнее моренебо выглядит по-другому, подумал Дофламинго, выравнивая дыхание. В нем больше воды, но больше и пространства, оно залито солнечным светом. А эта пещера похожа на огромную мышеловку.

Когда сердцебиение стало размеренным, а ладони перестали потеть, он прикинул расстояние до ближайшего островка, торчащего из воды. Здесь не за что было зацепиться нитями — разве что за эти камни.

Он сунул фонарь в рот и прыгнул. Потом еще раз и еще раз, стараясь не задевать водяное минное поле. Когда пещера осталась за спиной, Дофламинго достал карту и, сориентировавшись, прошел в центральный тоннель. Спустя десяток шагов он выключил фонарь: из-за толщи стен, покрытых кристаллическим инеем, пробивался золотистый свет. Это о нем говорил Ло? Тоннель расширился, впереди темнело что-то массивное. Судя по карте, Дофламинго не мог ходить по кругу, но не стоило исключать аномалии. Впереди лежал труп. Иссохший, свернувшийся в позу зародыша, на пергаментной коже — белесая корка. Розовый плащ, изъеденный соляными пятнами, потрескался.Можно не приглядываться — или он сам, или кто-то, очень похожий на него. Дофламинго потрогал труп носком ботинка: настоящий — впрочем, чувства тоже могли обманывать, и чем дальше, тем сильнее. Лучше здесь не задерживаться.

За поворотом тоннель начал сужаться. Дофламинго пригнулся, чтобы не цеплять головой потолок. Кое-где случалось пробираться боком, а в одном месте пришлось встать на четвереньки и протиснуться через узкое горлышко — и в этот момент вдруг оглушительно стукнуло сердце, а во рту стало сухо и кисло: что, если он застрянет? Останется лежать в тоннеле, не в силах выбраться из капкана и отползти назад. От чего он умрет? От обезвоживания или от соляной болезни? А может, лучше разнести себе голову из обреза?

Лучше, кивнул он своим мыслям. И точно быстрее. Только вот не получится. Но впереди уже маячила пещера, и Дофламинго прополз между опасно сдвинувшихся стен, обдирая плащ о кристаллы. С удовольствием поднялся на ноги, выпрямляясь и оглядываясь: по огромной пещере плыли прозрачные полотна воды, тонкие и изогнутые в причудливые ленты. Стены и потолок покрывали волнообразные желобы-русла, сплетающиеся в орнамент из кос. Дофламинго взглянул на карту: выход на противоположной стене вел в нужный тоннель. Правда, находился он почти под потолком, но это не беда. Время не ждет, двинулись. Шаг вперед, перепрыгнуть завесу, поднырнуть под следующую.

В тоннеле он прошел мимо гниющего трупа в розовом плаще и начал спускаться по лестнице. До предохранителя осталось совсем немного, полчаса по прямой, не больше. Лестница вывела на широкий каменный мост, со дна поднималась непроглядная темнота, и Дофламинго снова включил фонарь. Щелчок кнопки прозвучал неожиданно громко; эхо подхватило звук и унесло вверх, к невидимому далекому потолку. Мост был покрыт фигурной серой брусчаткой, узоры под ногами складывались в концентрические круги, разделенные лучами. Некоторые плитки были исчерчены надписями, но Дофламинго не знал этого языка и сомневался, что его знает кто-либо из его современников. Когда мост закончился, Дофламинго встал перед высокой запертой дверью, неторопливо стащил перчатки — сначала одну, потом другую. Будь на его месте Ло, как предполагалось раньше, мог бы использовать Опе-Опе, чтобы переместить себя внутрь. Дофламинго не требовались эти ухищрения: он приложил ладонь к прозрачной холодной пластине и дождался быстрого, почти незаметного укола. Внутри застучали, защелкали механизмы, и дверь неспешно поднялась. Дофламинго шагнул за порог, и светильники начали включаться один за другим, выхватывая из темноты огромные шестерни, маятники и изогнутые медные трубы. Конструкция была неподвижной, а в центре ее, на невысоком постаменте, стояла металлическая капсула, запаянная в стеклянную сферу.

И, разумеется, это была ловушка. Стоит сдвинуть сферу с места, как шестерни и маятники придут в движение, размалывая и разрубая все на своем пути, а на трубах откроются вентили, обдавая струями обжигающего пара. Дофламинго обошел конструкцию и остановился перед низкой дверцей. Предохранитель хранился прямо за ней, в небольшом помещении — едва ли развернешься, — прикрепленный к стене металлическими зажимами и похожий на железного паука. Дофламинго аккуратно вытащил устройство из креплений, положил в сумку; в этот момент вдалеке раздался глухой неясный звук — и тут же стих.

Механизм, защищающий фальшивку, по-прежнему оставался неподвижным, а когда Дофламинго вышел из зала, то успел заметить, как за спиной гаснет свет.

На мосту его уже ждали.

Дофламинго остановился. Бездна под мостом сияла ровным золотым светом, блики падали вверх, на далекий потолок, а в глубине, в желтом тумане, вырисовывались очертания города — огромного, полуразрушенного, пугающе непропорционального, будто в нем сотни лет назад жили чудовища, даже отдаленно не напоминавшие людей. Дофламинго перевел взгляд на тварей — их близость несла цепенящую дремоту, блаженное, безразличное спокойствие. Роси говорил, они оборачиваются знакомыми людьми — может, именно это напугало Ло?

Скользящий шаг, режущие нити на кончиках пальцев. Дофламинго смотрел на свою команду: Требол, Диаманте, Пика и Верго, Гладиус, Синьор Пинк, Йола, Детка и Буйвол. Не все — но остальные еще подтянутся. От них он не ждал подвоха, привык доверять — но только глупые твари могли представить, что это помешает ему их убить.

Отсеченная голова взлетает, тяжело переворачивается в воздухе и падает вниз, в светящуюся бездну. Золотые блики на темных стеклах очков — из перерезанного горла бьет струя крови. Оторванные руки, вспоротый живот, широкий косой разрез от плеча к бедру. Разворот, удар — нити не только на руках, из разрубленного живота шевелящимися червями вываливаются склизкие окровавленные кишки. И еще одна голова отлетает в сторону. Прыжок. Вот и все.

Когда он приземлился, приклад обреза хлопнул по спине. Но Дофламинго этого не заметил, он смотрел перед собой. Вот же гнусь какая. Разумеется, без этого бы не обошлось. Не стоило даже рассчитывать. Донкихот Хоминг, безумец, одержимый древними знаниями, авантюрист, лишенный дома и статуса, лишивший их с Роси всего — но подаривший взамен сумасшедшую мечту и высший козырь.

Дофламинго вздохнул и снял обрез с плеча.

От воспоминания об отдаче импланта его передернуло. А ведь столько лет прошло.

— Может, не надо, — без особой надежды сказал Дофламинго.

Тварь неторопливо шла по мосту: белые одежды, улыбка, прячущаяся в пшеничных усах.

— Пап, уйди, по-хорошему прошу, — он поднял обрез, целясь в тварь. Та покачала головой, продолжая приближаться, — и Дофламинго выстрелил. Тварь отбросило назад, но Дофламинго успел увидеть только начало движения — боль взорвалась в голове раскаленным ослепляющим шаром. Тогда тоже так было: убить себя еще сложнее, чем другого тенрюбито, но отец сказал — за нами придут, трупов должно быть три, и хотя бы один из них не должен вызывать сомнений. Отец сказал, семья должна выжить. Я не могу себя убить, сказал отец после нескольких попыток. Это должен сделать кто-то из вас. Нужно поторопиться.

— Да, нужно поторопиться, — пробормотал Дофламинго, перешагивая через труп твари. Виски и затылок словно онемели, но это пустяки.

Услышав за спиной шаги, он побежал, а в конце моста его поджидала еще одна, в сине-белой форме дозорного. Знакомо, подозрительно щурилась: что опять выкинул? — но углы губ уже слегка вздернулись, намечая полуулыбку.

— Отвали! — крикнул Дофламинго и выстрелил, не останавливаясь. Он успел пробежать мимо падающей твари — скорее по инерции — а потом схватился за каменный бортик моста и стиснул зубы, чтобы не заорать. Чертов имплант. Сзади раздавались звуки шагов; Дофламинго обернулся и, выругавшись, взлетел над лестницей, цепляясь нитями за стены. Десятки Росинантов замерли, глядя ему вслед.

Сколько он летел в темноте? Время стерлось, превратилось в шум воздуха и запах сырости. На губах горчила соль, и донная болезнь уже начала напоминать о себе — тонкими острыми судорогами, похожими на боль от порезов, белыми пятнами, обжигающими кожу. Ничего, главное — выбраться. Мимо пещеры с водяными лентами, огибая движущиеся завесы; через расширяющееся горло тоннеля, мимо пещеры с водяной ловушкой — вперед, по скользким камням. И снова тоннели, теперь добраться до разрушенной лестницы — а там дело за Роси.

Роси. Если твари копировали не только лицо, но и хотя бы крошечную часть личности, то эти фигуры, загородившие лестницу выхода, давшие ему надежду на спасение — и отобравшие ее в самом конце... Их было много. Десятки, может, под сотню. Дофламинго стрелял. Перезаряжал обрез, снова стрелял. Перед глазами плавали зеленые и красные пятна, перемежающиеся вспышками раскаленного света. Время превратилось в агонию; он должен был выбраться. Дети, подростки, взрослые Росинанты — все они были тварями, но убивать их все равно было очень больно. Чертов имплант не определял подделки. Голова гудела, превратившись в слепой обожженный волдырь, каждое движение давалось с трудом, с криком, с руганью. Руки работали сами; патроны еще не закончились. Дофламинго шел вперед, только в какой-то момент упал, вцепился ногтями в кожу на затылке, вспарывая ее, нащупал чип — и выдрал, ощутив, как лопаются волокна металлических дорожек, отрываясь от плоти. На мгновение он потерял сознание, а когда очнулся, то почувствовал, как тихо и спокойно стало вокруг, и казалось, достаточно закрыть глаза...

Он резко повернулся. Мелкая тварь почти дотронулась до его плеча; растрепанные светлые волосы скрывали глаза, губы кривились — вот-вот заревет.

Дофламинго оскалился и снес твари голову выстрелом в упор.

Встал, опираясь на стену, — под ним натекла лужа крови, и позвоночник горел, будто по спине лился раскаленный металл. Но эта боль была куда более слабой, почти приятной в своей незначительности.

— Роси, — выплюнул он и перезарядил обрез.

А потом шагнул на лестницу.

Упал, не удержавшись на ногах из-за накатившего головокружения, — и, не вставая, снова выстрелил.

И снова поднялся.

 

Он лежал на песке и смотрел вверх, не в силах пошевелиться. Песок был белый, с мутными кристалликами соли, а моренебо — синим, синей перевернутой чашей с недосягаемо твердым краем. Он видел птиц: розовые, покрытые мелкой чешуей, они летали в донном тумане и то и дело разевали черные клювы, издавая долгие печальные крики. Не твари, не животные — что-то среднее. Они питались падалью, а когда повезет — умирающими. Как же их называли? Похоронники? Могильщики? Плакальщицы, вспомнил Дофламинго и попробовал дотянуться до ден-ден-муши. Чертов Роси не торопился.

Моренебо стало ярким и густым, как влажная краска; в верхнем слое, на очень большой высоте повисли огромные и невидимые завесы воды. Потом они сдвинулись, пошли черными полосами, и Дофламинго камнем упал вниз, в беспамятство сна.

Это был темный, узкий тоннель с мягкими стенами. Издалека послышался голос; Дофламинго разобрал слова:

— ...не довезем. Нужно вставить имплант.

Все правильно, имплант защищал его от Дофламинго. Нет, не его, а тварей, которые выглядели как он. Это все еще тоннели? Или уже поверхность? Затылок обожгла острая боль; раскаленный металл стек по позвоночнику.

— Подержи его, — сказал второй голос, бесцветный от ярости. — Видишь, дергается. А мне еще нужно срастить эти волокна.

— Засунь их внутрь, сами прорастут, — ответил Роси.

Не надо, Ло, хотел сказать Дофламинго, я специально их вырвал, они только мешают — и снова провалился в беспамятство.

Потом он увидел потолок спальни и хмурое лицо Ло. Губы шевелились; спустя мгновение появился звук:

— Очнулся? Это ненадолго.

Ло отодвинулся. В окне было раннее утро или поздний вечер.

— Потеря крови, обезвоживание, сотрясение. Последняя стадия донной болезни. Ничего серьезного, жить будешь. Когда имплант прорастет, сможешь двигаться. А пока — отдыхай.

Дофламинго закрыл глаза.

— Какого хрена ты с ними драться полез? — голос Ло треснул, зазвенел прорвавшейся злостью. — Доффи, идиот, бежать надо было, бежать.

Что-то коснулось груди, волосы щекотно скользнули по шее.

— Лучше бы я сам туда пошел, — сдавленно и тихо произнес Ло.

Не лучше, подумал Дофламинго. Ты бы все испортил. Он вдруг понял, что среди тварей не было Ло, и понял, почему. Интересно, где сейчас Роси.

Перед глазами встала мелкая тварь: взъерошенные волосы, потрепанная одежда. Таким он был на помойке в Глори Спрингс, но, если вспомнить, все началось значительно раньше.

 

Быть тенрюбито означало быть богом, всемогущим и неприкосновенным. Поэтому тенрюбито не могли убивать своих. И поэтому, чтобы уничтожить слишком любопытного Донкихота, нужно было сначала сделать его человеком. Так в древности казнили священных девственниц-жриц: сначала лишали невинности, а потом убивали. Про девственниц — это отец им объяснил, когда рассказывал, почему они ночью собирают вещи и уезжают со Святой Земли.

— Зато у нас теперь есть дворец на Сабаоди, — сказал отец. Мама, сидящая в кресле, оторвала взгляд от книги и заметила:

— Мангровая смола — чудесная вещь, Хоминг.

У нее был тихий, какой-то нездешний голос, словно она сама удивлялась его звукам.

— Но мы туда не поедем, — закончил отец.

— Почему? — спросил Дофламинго и пнул раба, который засунул в сумку старую одежду. Давно пора ее выбросить.

— Потому что так убийцам будет сложнее нас найти, — ответил отец. — Мы полетим в Глори Спрингс, это остров на севере, и он пока свободен от Мирового Правительства.

Роси, играющий на ковре у кресла, поднял голову — и спрятался за мамину юбку. Дофламинго спросил:

— Они нас все равно найдут, да?

— Найдут, но я что-нибудь придумаю, — сказал отец, запихивая в сумку книги.

За его спиной стояла огромная, почти до самого потолка, модель охранной системы с линзами из хрусталя, и Дофламинго задумался, не согласится ли отец взять ее с собой. Модель была работающей и стреляла красными лучами; было очень весело по ночам прокрадываться в библиотеку и играть в покорение мира: н-на тебе, н-на! И тебе! Стой, куда пошел? Сдохните, рабы! Нет, наверное отец не согласится, но кстати, о рабах:

— Я хочу взять пистолет, — сказал Дофламинго. — Тот длинный, который ты подарил на День Нового Мира.

Отец застегнул сумку и внимательно посмотрел на него:

— Только если пообещаешь мне не показывать его людям.

— Рабам, — нахмурился Дофламинго.

— Недолго ты протянешь во внешнем мире, если будешь называть рабов рабами, — усмехнулся отец.

Мама привычно промолчала. Красивая и тихая, она жила в собственном мире, состоявшем из изысканных растений, тончайших тканей и никому не понятных книг. Казалось, она так сильно ушла в себя, что даже не заметила переезда. Дофламинго иногда задумывался, замечает ли она их с Роси.

Роси, бестолковое существо, возмущенно пищал, запутавшись в ее юбке.

 

Тогда, двадцать пять лет назад, Дофламинго боготворил отца. Его книги, его модели и артефакты, его истории. Конец света, рассказывал отец, устроил один из нас. Берегитесь Ди, предупреждал отец, у них есть таинственная сила, меняющая мир. Оружия двадцати семей, вспоминал отец, хранятся в разобранном виде. Сейчас о них все уже почти забыли: незнание — лучшая защита от дураков.

Отец хотел знать и растревожил спящих демонов; тогда, в детстве, Дофламинго казалось, что они попали в одну из его волшебных историй. Побег со Святой Земли, крошечный остров в глуши, холодный дом с вечными сквозняками — утром просыпаешься, и так не хочется вылезать из-под одеяла. Рабы, которых нужно называть людьми, — ты привыкнешь, говорил отец. Люди похожи на тенрюбито, смотри, Доффи, у них тоже две руки, две ноги и одна голова. И они точно так же живут во сне.

Однажды к острову причалил корабль, и чиновник в изукрашенной золотом одежде объявил на главной площади, что Глори Спрингс теперь благословлен, ведь здесь поселились тенрюбито, отказавшиеся от божественного статуса и защиты Мирового Правительства.

Корабль улетел, и им пришлось бежать от разъяренной толпы. Ночь была холодной и темной, лес — глухим и высоким, а за спиной горел дом, в котором они жили последний месяц. Отец нес Роси и тащил Дофламинго за руку, а мама вцепилась в тяжелый горшок с любимой зеленой розой. Я что-нибудь придумаю, говорил отец.

Именно тогда он начал сходить с ума, хотя Роси считал, что он всегда был безумным мудаком.

Они поселились в старой хижине на западе острова, грязной и тесной, а когда Дофламинго закричал, что не хочет здесь оставаться, отец сказал, что они играют в прятки.

— В прятки? — переспросил Дофламинго, шмыгнув носом. — Пап, я не хочу играть в прятки.

Отец вздохнул и погладил его по голове.

— Потерпи еще немного, Доффи, вот соберем Оружие и начнем играть в покорение мира.

Дофламинго моргнул. Ему понравилось название новой игры.

— Слышал, Роси? — окликнул он брата. — Осталось совсем немного.

Тот что-то буркнул в ответ. Дофламинго подошел к постели, на которой лежала мама, — в последнее время ей нездоровилось. Роси сидел на кровати у ее ног, укутавшись в покрывало.

— Доффи, — позвал отец. — Смотри, в этой книжке зашифрована инструкция. Запомни ее хорошенько, если что-то случится — не потеряй.

Мальчишки со свалки говорили про чужаков, появившихся в городе, а Скользкий Требол — главарь местной банды — упомянул, что эти люди кого-то искали. Кого они могли искать, а, Доффи? — картинно удивлялся он и противно, часто хихикал.

 

Образы из прошлого плыли перед глазами, сменяясь снами, таяли в темноте. Иногда Дофламинго приходил в себя; реальность была неотличима от видений — он узнавал ее по взрослому лицу Росинанта, по бороде, которую Требол начал отращивать уже после Глори Спрингс, но в основном по Ло. Иногда тот что-то говорил, чаще молчал; этого было достаточно.

В сфере Пространства воздух плавился и плыл стеклянистыми волокнами; обычно незаметное, сейчас это бросилось в глаза. Прохладные пальцы касались кожи, принося уже знакомое сонное безразличие. Ло слишком долго пробыл на дне — он походил на тварей Флеванса куда больше, чем на людей. Любить его было самым безнадежным и самым неблагодарным занятием, и Дофламинго закрывал глаза, уходя в воспоминания, в которых не было Ло.

 

Вот, допустим, момент, когда Росинант превратился в параноика и перестраховщика. Иногда Дофламинго даже скучал по маленькому хныкающему существу, которое умерло вместе с мамой. Да, было лето, было утро, они стояли у кровати; отец молчал, а потом вышел и вернулся с маминой зеленой розой, безжалостно срезанной под корень, и вложил ее в застывшие руки.

Роси, на коленях у кровати, с опухшим от слез лицом, икал и трясся, вцепившись в мамин рукав, а когда Дофламинго его обнял — резко замолчал, вывернулся и чужим, взрослым, злым голосом сказал отцу:

— Никогда тебя не прощу.

И выбежал на улицу. Дофламинго пошел за ним; на мгновение остановившись на пороге, обернулся: отец молча, не шевелясь, смотрел на мертвую маму. В бессильно повисшей руке была книга — та самая книга детских сказок с инструкцией к Оружию.

Наверное, всех их, и родителей, и детей, объединяло одно свойство: свои фантазии и мечты они любили куда больше, чем друг друга. Мертвая мама, спасшая розу из горящего дома. Мертвый отец, притащивший два детских трупа, чтобы обмануть убийц. Да, тогда уже стало понятно, что им не скрыться, и отец сказал: семья должна выжить. Инструкции в книге, а в этом блокноте — заметки. Собери Оружие Донкихотов, Доффи, сказал отец. Он торопился, но все-таки ему было страшно умирать. От тяжести пистолета, приставленного к его затылку, ныло запястье, а вокруг импланта разливался жидкий огонь, и тяжесть била в виски.

— Может, не надо, а, пап? — безнадежно спросил Дофламинго. — Давай куда-нибудь сбежим, ты что-нибудь придумаешь.

— Я уже придумал, — с досадой ответил отец. — Не забудь поджечь дом, трупы должны обгореть, чтобы их приняли за вас. Стреляй, потом будет поздно.

Дофламинго кивнул.

— Да стреляй уже, — сказал Роси. — Или бросай его, и пойдем, пусть сам дом поджигает.

Отец дернулся; наклонил голову. Встрепенулся:

— Нет, погоди, вот еще что забыл. Это важно, Доффи. Что же я хотел сказать... Сейчас вспомню. Еще минутку, ладно? Это важно...

Дофламинго выстрелил — и на мгновение ослеп от боли. Когда раскаленные пятна остыли, он стоял на коленях перед трупом, а Роси тряс его за плечо:

— Доффи, нам пора.

 

Нужно было еще тогда вырезать имплант — но это бы перечеркнуло мечты об Оружии. Зачем его собирать, если никогда не сможешь использовать? Не то чтобы Дофламинго всерьез планировал устроить конец света, но все же. Роси называл его мечты безумными, предлагал вырасти, стать самыми сильными и устроить охоту на тенрюбито. В конце концов, семьей их делает не семейное клеймо, а то, что они есть друг у друга.

— А ты не будешь скучать по вот этому? — спросил в ответ Дофламинго и дотронулся ладонью до его лица, наблюдая, как на коже проступает белый узор татуировки. Роси молча кивнул; обняв, прижался.

— Когда-нибудь в другой раз, — сказал Дофламинго. Губы Роси щекотали его шею, тепло дыхания расходилось по всему телу, усиленное реакцией импланта, наполняя спокойной бездумной легкостью. Все-таки хорошо, что он рядом.

Тогда Дофламинго еще не знал, что Роси собирается в Воздушный Дозор; не знал он и того, что их ждут шестнадцать лет разлуки и показных неприязни и пренебрежения. И чего он точно не мог предположить — так это идиотской ситуации с Импел Дауном и высокой фигуры, шагнувшей к его камере, протянувшей руки. Узнавание было мгновенным, быстрее реакции имплантов. Тебя выпускают, сказал Роси и после паузы добавил: ничего себе, ты совсем не изменился!

Во всем моренебе не было человека, которому Дофламинго доверял бы так же безоговорочно, как Роси. Хорошая личина для тварей — идеальная личина, он сам бы на их месте не выбрал лучшую. Что же до Ло, появляющегося в просветах между беспамятством, сидящего у кровати со злым лицом и больными глазами, — у Дофламинго был знакомый, когда-то подельник, потом, недолго, деловой партнер и неудачливый конкурент — так вот, этот подельник еще в молодости подобрал в джунглях Сариенны алмазную игуану, которую до него никто даже не пытался приручить. Он вырастил детеныша, кормил его, ухаживал, спал с ним на одной кровати и всегда держал под рукой заряженный пистолет.

Дофламинго был влюблен в Ло — глупо отрицать очевидное, — но ни на каплю ему не доверял — и не доверял себе самому в том, что касалось Ло.

В конце концов, от яда алмазной игуаны не существует противоядия.

 

***

Ло проснулся поздно утром в таком прекрасном, умиротворенном настроении, что сразу даже и не вспомнил о прогулке в Флеванс. Нужно разозлиться, лениво подумал Ло. Вспомнить, что предстоит увлекательное время, — после того как он выберется из Флеванса, Дофламинго попытается его убить. Конечно, всегда можно отсидеться на дне, подождать, пока тому не надоест. В том, что надоест, Ло не сомневался — Дофламинго не любил проигрывать. Странно, вечером он ничего не спросил про Сердце Сарны. А ведь должен был понять — с помощью этого артефакта можно заставить не только потрахаться. Но и активировать Оружие Донкихотов, к примеру.

Похоже, я сделал глупость, без сожаления подумал Ло — и тут же, поймав себя на этом равнодушии, разозлился.

В этот момент с полки раздался писк ден-ден-муши. На панцире проступила синяя эмаль Воздушного Дозора, а на морде — неприятное выражение.

— Ты где, — Росинант не тратил времени на прелюдии.

— На "Спайдер Майлз", — ответил Ло. — Хочешь сходить за меня в Флеванс?

— Не хочу, — огрызнулся Росинант. — Один идиот это уже сделал.

Сердце замерло и упало куда-то в желудок. Как, зачем, они же договаривались. Другой возможности не представится, и потом можно отсидеться на дне, прячась от живого Дофламинго. Ведь он же даже не знает — Ло вдохнул ртом, выдохнул, снова вдохнул, пережидая приступ панического страха. Он даже не знает, какой там на самом деле пиздец и как сложно, почти невозможно будет выбраться оттуда Ло.

Было бы выбраться.

— Жди, скоро буду, — бросил Росинант и нажал отбой.

Ло встретил его на палубе; тот выпрыгнул из аэроплана, приблизился в два шага и начал было орать, а потом обреченно махнул рукой и сказал:

— Полетели.

Всю дорогу молчали; казалось, каждое произнесенное слово стирает бледное, обморочное пятно надежды в голове. Время то тянулось, то двигалось рывками. В какой-то момент Росинант сказал:

— Если с Доффи что-то случится, ты не жилец.

Ло кивнул. Если с Доффи "что-то случится", первым делом нужно убить Росинанта. Он не простит, с ним не договориться, его не удастся использовать.

Когда на горизонте показались черные развалины, Ло затаил дыхание.

А потом они нашли Дофламинго.

Он умирал долго и мучительно, лежа на белой от соли земле, с раскинутыми руками — в одной механическое устройство, похожее на дохлого паука, — в луже натекшей крови. Он все еще умирал, но выражение его лица было жутко умиротворенным, почти счастливым. Росинант курил и смотрел на Ло, в его профессионально невыразительном взгляде были надежда и страх. Пространство раскрылось хлестко, щелчком — из-за скорости по краям сферы взметнулась соляная пыль. Взгляд, усиленный Волей Наблюдения, фиксировал даже это — и кровавые ошметки на затылке и спине, редкие пятна здоровой кожи под белой коростой. Руки двигались сами — поднять, перевернуть, разрезать одежду, очистить от соли крошечный имплант, висящий на двух чудом не оборванных волокнах. Мыслей не было, только одна — она навязчиво и глухо билась в голове.

Я не хочу смотреть, как ты умираешь.

С тела, подвешенного в воздухе, сыпалась соль, а когда Ло разобрался с донной болезнью, Росинант шагнул вперед, тихо, молча.

— Ты не мешаешь, — сказал Ло, не глядя. — Вот, думаю, что делать с этим имплантом. Доффи хотел от него избавиться, но он пророс слишком глубоко, и нужно убирать его весь до последнего волокна, иначе гнить начнет. Но в этих условиях...

— Боюсь, до лучших условий мы его не довезем, — ответил Росинант. — Нужно вставить имплант.

В этот момент Дофламинго дернулся и попытался вырваться из захвата Опе-Опе. Черные пятна Воли Вооружения поползли по коже, останавливая воздействие фрукта; он упал на землю. Гад, даже в отключке трепыхается.

Я больше не хочу смотреть, как ты умираешь, — больно укололо под сердцем.

— Подержи его, — сказал Ло Росинанту. — Видишь, дергается. А мне еще нужно срастить эти волокна.

— Засунь их внутрь, сами срастутся, — ответил Росинант и перевернул Дофламинго, придерживая, но стараясь находиться как можно дальше. Тот затих, только рука шарила по земле, будто пыталась что-то нащупать. Зная повадки тварей Флеванса, Ло мог предположить, что он искал обрез, чтобы выстрелить в Росинанта.

 

Команда Дофламинго отнеслась к этой истории и ее последствиям с философским смирением; это же Доффи, он еще не такое может выкинуть, — сказал Диаманте в ответ на раздраженную тираду Ло. И добавил: иди спать, Детка с ним посидит.

— Вдруг что-то случится, — буркнул Ло и, махнув рукой, побрел обратно к Дофламинго. Сказывались третьи сутки без сна, мир был плавным и словно отдаленным, отделенным слоем прозрачной стеклянистой ваты — той, что колко шевелилась под веками и забивала вкус еды. Бепо, которому Ло, вспомнив, позвонил, сказал — ничего страшного, кэп, побуду еще недельку на Шебе, поиграю, подзаработаю. Судя по тому, как ты себя ведешь, я скоро стану капитаном, и мне понадобится много денег.

Его мягкий укор еще долго звенел в ушах, когда Ло смотрел на спящего Дофламинго. Этот чудом выживший импульсивный человек был ему незнаком; он знал другого, восхищался, опасался и хотел превзойти другого: расчетливого, изобретательного, циничного, планирующего каждое свое действие и использующего любую случайность к своей выгоде.

Ты думал, что сможешь манипулировать Доффи? Он же никого не слушает, даже меня, говорил Росинант; Ло начал его понимать, и это понимание рождало беспокойство и что-то болезненное, жуткое, сладкое, что-то, шевелящееся в груди, лишающее сна и аппетита.

Он больше не хотел смотреть, как Дофламинго умирает, не хотел настолько сильно, что готов был заплатить собственной жизнью — и швырнуть в лицо этому неуправляемому мудаку бессмертие. Но все-таки надеялся, что до этого не дойдет — что Дофламинго станет вести себя как раньше.

Ло почувствовал, что проваливается в дремоту; открыл глаза и потряс головой: нет, все спокойно. Он начал разглядывать лицо Дофламинго и руку, высунувшуюся из-под одеяла, тянущуюся к чему-то под подушкой. Ло приподнял край и увидел рукоять пистолета с клеймом Воздушного Дозора.

Росинант пробыл на "Спайдер Майлс" едва ли пятнадцать минут, не больше пяти — рядом с Дофламинго, а уходя, сказал: жаль, что все пошло не по плану.

Ло хотел ответить ему, что после Флеванса не перестал любить родителей и Лами, но в итоге все-таки промолчал: уж эти точно разберутся сами.

Он моргнул, пытаясь сбросить тяжесть с век, а когда открыл глаза, то увидел, что Дофламинго, приподнявшись на кровати, ощупывает затылок.

— Эй, — повысил голос Ло. — Даже не думай!

— Что, вставили обратно? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил Дофламинго. — Ну и правильно сделали. Без него я бы не смог активировать Оружие.

Ло взъерошил волосы, стряхивая остатки дремы. Откашлялся: голос спросонья был хриплым. Поинтересовался:

— Это все, что тебя беспокоит?

Он не ждал честного ответа; сам того не осознавая, Дофламинго отодвинулся на другую сторону кровати, и рука лежала рядом с пистолетом.

— Ты знал, что существа в тоннелях — это люди Флеванса? -продолжил Дофламинго. — Может, я вчера убил твоих родителей. Или друзей.

— Не вчера, — ответил Ло. — Три дня назад.

Дофламинго помолчал, потом продолжил — голос был легкомысленным, незаинтересованным и напряженным.

— Конечно, ты знал. Люди — это твари, и так далее. Ты видел, как они превращаются?

Ло смотрел на его руку рядом с пистолетом. Поднял взгляд:

— Лет пять назад правительство послало исследовательскую экспедицию на дно. С полевой лабораторией, охраной; как я понимаю, далеко не первую. Мы с Бепо наткнулись на нее уже в самом конце. Добили тварей, нашли дневник. Хочешь почитать?

— Не хочу, — сказал Дофламинго.

Ло кивнул.

— Они исследовали превращение людей в тварей: можно ли сделать трансформацию обратимой или хотя бы сохранить сознание. Но не учли одну деталь: их образцы умирали долго и мучительно, поэтому из них получились сильные твари. Черные, белые, прозрачные. Знаешь, у минков есть заговор против этих тварей. Убойный Заговор, хотя вряд ли он на самом деле кого-то убивает. Но это я так, к слову. Общий смысл в том, что если бы ты умер на дне от соляной болезни, из тебя бы получилась тварь.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Дофламинго и похлопал по кровати. Ло устроился рядом; поднял руку, желая прикоснуться к плечу, — но так ее и не опустил.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Дофламинго.

Ло покачал головой и все-таки дотронулся до плеча, чувствуя мгновенное, почти незаметное напряжение чужого тела, сменившееся расслабленностью.

— Слушай, все хотел спросить. Сколько тебе лет?

— Тридцать четыре, а что?

— Как ты умудрился дожить до этого возраста?

Дофламинго приподнялся, самодовольно ухмыляясь, — и тут же стал похож на прежнего себя. Ответил вопросом:

— Это ты намекаешь на Флеванс?

— Да я не намекаю, я прямо говорю. Нафига ты это сделал? Мы же договорились, что туда пойду я.

Дофламинго помолчал, а потом ответил:

— Ты просто не видел в тот момент свое лицо. Ты бы даже до предохранителя не дошел.

— И ты решил меня спасти? — с насмешкой предположил Ло.

— И я решил спасти наше дело.

Дофламинго повернулся на бок, ладонь легла Ло на поясницу и сдвинулась вверх, задирая майку. Не нужно было использовать Волю Наблюдения, чтобы понять, что он хочет не трахаться — а сломать страх прикосновения, потребность убрать живое из периметра. Его движения, слишком аккуратные и точные, говорили о самоконтроле. Ло вспомнил недавнего себя — интересно, у него это выглядело так же?

— Почему ты злишься? — неожиданно спросил Дофламинго.

Потому что я больше не хочу смотреть, как ты умираешь, подумал Ло.

— Когда тебе плохо, это... — он сделал паузу, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Мне от этого плохо. Раньше мне казалось, что я тебя знаю, что ты умный, расчетливый и циничный. А ты... Доффи, не веди себя так, меня это злит, и я не знаю, что делать.

— Договорились, — улыбнулся Дофламинго. — Кстати, забыл сказать. Тебе, наверное, интересно, когда я задействую Оружие.

Ло кивнул. В последние дни его интересовало совсем другое.

— Конца света не будет, Ло. Оружие — одноразовая карта, им выгодно угрожать, но не использовать.

Ло вздохнул и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как чужие ладони скользят по плечам и спине. Неужели он когда-то думал, что сможет управлять Дофламинго?

— Ты с самого начала так решил, да? После Импел Дауна правительство бы уже не купилось на фрагменты. Но ты позволил мне заблуждаться насчет своих намерений.

— Позволил, — губы Дофламинго коснулись щеки Ло, потом лба. — Я думал, без тебя не обойтись. Было понятно, к чему ты меня подталкиваешь, но я и так планировал собрать Оружие.

— Собрать и поставить на полку, — сказал Ло.

— И что теперь будешь делать?

Ло хотел еще спросить, как все-таки действует их Оружие, но Дофламинго поцелуем раздвинул его губы, давая время обдумать ответ, — только вот думать не получалось, да и было не о чем. Прошло всего несколько секунд или чуть больше, когда Ло смог отодвинуться, игнорируя руки на бедрах — под поясом расстегнутых брюк. Ему хотелось трахаться — и чтобы Дофламинго тоже хотел с ним трахаться, а не экспериментировать с психотравмой и преодолевать желание отодвинуться.

— Я не уйду, — сказал Ло. — С тобой удобно иметь дело. К тому же — вдруг ты передумаешь насчет конца света?

— Хорошо.

Он улыбнулся; потянул майку Ло вверх через голову, расстегнутые брюки — с бедер вниз, мысли начали уплывать, таять под его прикосновениями, но была одна вещь, которую стоило сделать.

— Замена, — шепнул Ло, почти касаясь приоткрытых губ. Тут же дернуло, швырнуло вперед резким и быстрым движением — и он перевернулся, подминая Дофламинго под себя: руки на подушке по обе стороны головы, удивленно распахнутые серые глаза, растрепанные темные волосы. Выражение лица изменилось, он облизал губы — и замер, привыкая к чужому телу. Скользящим движением Ло провел по его запястьям, очерчивая знакомые линии имплантов; их пальцы сплелись. Если бы Ло не знал, каким прочным, практически неубиваемым, может быть его тело, он бы, наверное, был сейчас куда более осторожен. Значит, так его воспринимает Дофламинго? Что-то мелкое, гибкое, горячее, покрытое вязью татуировок? Сильное: пальцы сжались, сдавили до боли — обтянутые черными перчатками Воли Вооружения.

— Эй, я тоже так могу, — сказал Ло. — К тому же на моей стороне преимущество массы.

Глаза Дофламинго — его собственные глаза — округлились с издевательским восхищением:

— Какая злая карикатура.

— Это шоковая терапия, — улыбнулся Ло. — Тебе нравится?

— Все такое огромное, — ответил Дофламинго. Взгляд расфокусировался, дыхание участилось, в живот упирался его стояк.

— Ты меня хочешь? — спросил Ло.

— Очень.

 

Было что-то извращенное, но все же до странного будоражащее в том, чтобы изучать чужими руками свое тело, наблюдая за сменой выражений на лице Дофламинго: удивление, интерес, восхищенная готовность. Но когда его сердцебиение стало быстрым, а вдохи и выдохи — рваными, когда он начал двигаться под Ло сильно и плавно, повернув голову набок и не пытаясь высвободить руки — опираясь на захват как на рычаг, — тот вдруг понял вещь, которую никогда не замечал, да и не мог заметить раньше. Отбросив контроль, Дофламинго почти отключился, чем сильнее было удовольствие, тем больше он, казалось, проваливался в себя. Может быть, во что-то воображаемое — немного досадно, — но когда Ло, наклонившись, уперся лбом в подушку и толкнулся внутрь до упора, то почувствовал движение губ рядом с кожей прежде, чем услышал звук. Это было его имя — "Ло" — и это было слишком похоже на проявление чувства, стоящее за действиями и намерениями Дофламинго. Странное ощущение накатило на него, облизало затылок торжеством сбывшегося желания, и сладко и холодно стало в груди, но Ло не успел осознать эту мысль до конца — его потянуло и рывком втолкнуло в собственное тело, бьющееся в ловушке мучительного, жгучего оргазма.

Потом Дофламинго сказал:

— А я думал, у тебя совсем нет воображения, — и у него был такой голос, удивленный, но одобряющий, что вопрос о чувствах и личной заинтересованности решился сам собой. Поэтому Ло просто смотрел на Дофламинго, вспоминая ощущения чужого тела, его силу и легкость, его изменившийся мир с совершенно другими пропорциями, покалывание врастающего импланта, что-то с левым глазом — в следующий раз нужно посмотреть, что. Между ног болезненно саднило — ладно, он все же переоценил свои возможности. Или просто увлекся.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько оно у меня есть, — ответил Ло. Помолчав, спросил:

— Все-таки, что делает ваше Оружие?

— Есть одна детская сказка, — отозвался Дофламинго. — Про давние времена, когда вода была тяжелой и лежала на дне, которое называлось морем, а небо было пустым и необитаемым. И про доверчивого тенрюбито, который как-то раз пошел погулять и встретил водяного дьявола, да не простого, а самого настоящего Ди. Хитрый Ди обманул дурачка и заставил его использовать Оружие, которое разрушило мир. Конец.

— Что за намеки, — шепнул Ло.

— Просто сказка.

— Но ты оказался недоверчивым тенрюбито.

Приподнявшись, он водил губами по плечу и шее Дофламинго, ему было мало прикосновений, хотелось быть еще ближе.

— Да и не совсем тенрюбито, — ответил Дофламинго, чему-то улыбаясь.

— Тяжелая вода, — повторил Ло и лег рядом, засунув руки за голову. — Красиво, наверное.

— Наверное, — согласился Дофламинго.

Что-то странное, очень мягкое мелькнуло в его голосе — казалось, достаточно сейчас его попросить, и он использует Оружие. Но Ло не попросил.

 

Вскоре появился Росинант. Он пришел рано утром, и Ло проснулся в пустой кровати от отдаленных взрывов смеха. Встал, нащупал одежду и подошел к двери, ведущей из спальни в гостиную.

— Да я знал, что пистолет незаряженный! — весело воскликнул Дофламинго.

— Да ладно! — не поверил Росинант. — Знал он, как же.

— Ты бы не стал засовывать мне под подушку заряженный пистолет, — пояснил Дофламинго. — Не стал бы, я надеюсь?

Пистолет, вспомнил Ло. Росинант ушел практически сразу — понял, что Дофламинго не хочет его видеть. Только пистолет оставил.

А теперь — посмотрите-ка на них.

— Это был лечебный пистолет, — важно сказал Дофламинго. — Плюшевый.

Росинант, казалось, окончательно засмущался.

— Ладно, теперь я знаю, что подарить тебе на день рождения. А этот верни.

— Не могу! — довольно осклабился Дофламинго. — Потерял.

— Скотина, верни! — взвыл Росинант. — Это же мой личный! Табельный!

— Какая жалость.

— Ну ты хоть не убивай из него кого попало, не подставляй меня, — сказал Росинант и повернулся, глядя на Ло.

— Я буду использовать его строго по назначению.

Дофламинго тоже повернулся, глаза скрывали цветные стекла очков, а губы припухли от поцелуев — он грозился как-нибудь под утро подкрасться и сбрить эту гнусную колючую щетину, а Ло ответил, что если Дофламинго только тронет его прекрасную бороду — может однажды не досчитаться десятка-другого сантиметров члена.

— Давай, говори, — сказал Дофламинго.

— Я ошибался на твой счет, — с кислым лицом сообщил Росинант. — Ты не коварный Ди из детской сказки. Или ты все-таки он, а мы с Доффи еще более тупые, чем тот древний Донкихот.

— Круто, — помолчав, ответил Ло.

Росинант встал.

— Ладно, пойду. Еще увидимся.

Дофламинго кивнул. Их руки на мгновение соприкоснулись, и белый имплант морозно и ярко проступил под кожей, отбросив на лица неясное выражение счастья.

 

В последнее время Ло все чаще казалось, что время движется назад, будто Флеванс стал серединой, разграничительной чертой, за которой все пошло вспять. Он узнавал эти события; наверное, скоро они опять пойдут за артефактами, проверяя границы доверия, а потом — он не хотел думать, что потом. Дофламинго к чему-то готовился — это было заметно по косвенным признакам, по обрывкам фраз команды, по мимической маске ден-ден-муши, еще не стершейся после недавнего разговора.

В этот раз он решил обойтись без Ло, но, признавая за ним это право, Ло не мог отделаться от неприятного, колкого холодка в позвоночнике.

Это был страх. Чтобы забыть о нем, Ло сбежал на дно — безо всякой цели, просто проветриться. Не помогло: беспокойство росло с каждой убитой тварью; как никогда ясно и отчетливо Ло осознал, что живые люди куда хуже и опаснее донных чудовищ. Особенно Мировое Правительство — и особенно Мировое Правительство, загнанное в угол шантажом.

Тогда он сложил дохлых тварей в кучу и, облив их каменным маслом (соль, пропитавшая тела, плохо горела), поджег.

Дым поднимался в моренебо, Ло поднимался к "Спайдер Малз". Он знал Дофламинго достаточно для того, чтобы предположить, что тот планирует разыграть свой козырь, собранное Оружие. Беспокойство все усиливалось, и, перед тем как опуститься перед Дофламинго на колени, Ло спросил:

— Так что насчет Оружия? Ты пока не связывался с Правительством?

Дофламинго покачал головой. Обвел скулу, линию челюсти — палец задержался на нижней губе.

— Нет, а что?

— Ничего, — сказал Ло. Он сдвинул ладонь вниз и почувствовал, как напряглись под рукой мышцы живота. Возбуждение и голод нарастали незаметно, но неотвратимо, и Ло знал, что еще минута или две — и ложь Дофламинго окажется неважной, все окажется неважным, кроме его близости. Ну да, они же собирались потрахаться, и сброшенная одежда уже лежала на столе и кресле. В окно кабинета били алые солнечные лучи; водяные фракции за окном переливались, подсвеченные золотом. Дофламинго стал его наркотиком, вызывающим и блаженство, и тревогу — наверное, именно это люди называли любовью. Если так, Ло не находил это чувство рациональным и хоть сколь-либо полезным. Оно сводило его с ума. Дофламинго что-то говорил; Ло не слышал, не видел, как тянется за прикосновениями тело, как подрагивает от возбуждения вставший член — ему хотелось лизнуть головку, влажно пройтись вдоль ствола, и потом, когда в раскрытые губы толкнулось горячее, гладкое, он подался вперед, вбирая в себя член, поглаживая бедра. Движения становились быстрее, и Дофламинго, как ни пытался не шевелиться, все-таки проигрывал своему желанию и то и дело толкался глубже. В голове кружили невнятные обрывки мыслей: про старые сказки, про водяного дьявола и про пугающую самоуверенность удачливого человека. Дофламинго не остановится; пора пересмотреть их договоренности.

С этим не стоило тянуть — пока он еще не совсем пропал, — и как только Ло смог говорить, он спросил:

— Помнишь, в самом начале ты сказал, что тебе не нужен помощник, тебе нужен партнер, которому ты будешь доверять?

Взгляд Дофламинго был все еще расфокусированным, на губах застыла мягкая, немного удивленная улыбка, от которой сладко ныло где-то под сердцем.

— Какую? — ответил он невпопад.

— Доффи, — повысил голос Ло. — Послушай меня, ладно?

Мгновение — и Дофламинго изменился, отстранился, став внимательным и расслабленным.

— Ты точно хочешь поговорить именно сейчас?

— Ты мне хоть насколько-то доверяешь? — вопросом ответил Ло.

— Да я же тебе только что доверил самое ценное! — дурашливо отозвался Дофламинго. Глаза смотрели цепко, пронизывающе.

— И правда, — ровно сказал Ло. Отвел руку к креслу, нащупал куртку: скальпель, спрятанный за отворотом, выскочил прямо в пальцы. Сверкнула сталь — и острие скальпеля застыло у горла Дофламинго. А тот даже не изменился в лице.

— Ух ты, это даже возбуждает. Может, продолжим? — Дофламинго потрогал лезвие; опустил руку. — Ло, я тебе жизнь доверяю, о чем ты вообще сейчас?

Кожа под лезвием разошлась, из разреза потекла кровь.

— И сейчас доверяешь?

Ло смотрел на красную линию, тянущуюся по груди; этот сумасшедший, самоуверенный, везучий сукин сын — ему всегда все сходило с рук, он к этому привык. С ним все будет хорошо, сказал себе Ло. Дофламинго не сделает ничего необдуманного.

За мыслями он упустил момент, когда Дофламинго шагнул вперед, прямо на скальпель — отдернул руку, успел в последнюю секунду — и задохнулся от удивления: Дофламинго сгреб его в охапку и, прижав к себе, уткнулся носом в макушку. Молча, бережно и очень нежно. Потом негромко спросил:

— Ло, что с тобой происходит? — и в его голосе было что-то серьезное, немного злое и какое-то — Ло не знал, какое, но от этого начинало щипать глаза. Будто не Дофламинго вот-вот сделает глупость. Будто не Ло собирается его от этой глупости защитить.

И не знает, как.

— Я очень за тебя беспокоюсь, — ответил Ло.

— Я пока не связывался с Правительством, — повторил Дофламинго ответ на его вопрос. — Но в ближайшее время собираюсь — и не хочу, чтобы ты имел к этому хоть какое-то отношение.

Он наклонился, губы дотронулись до виска, щеки, кончика носа.

— Тебя это не касается. Ты не сможешь мне помочь. Скорее, окажешься слабым местом, на которое обязательно попытаются надавить.

— Ты точно знаешь, что делаешь? — спросил Ло.

Бессмысленный вопрос.

Ло не понимал, как люди справляются с любовью.

 

На следующий день Дофламинго ушел: сиреневые очки, розовый плащ, аэроплан какой-то несерьезный, почти игрушечный — это он на встречу с Мировым Правительством собрался. Шантажировать и торговаться. Ло с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не начать наматывать круги по его кабинету, и ден-ден-муши ожил как нельзя кстати — хотя, безусловно, слишком поздно для звонящего.

— Он уже ушел, — сказал Ло, глядя на морду улитки: мимическая маска гротескно передавала сонно-невозмутимое выражение лица Росинанта. Тот отозвался без удивления:

— Да, знаю. Хотел с тобой поговорить.

Вот это было что-то новое. Ключ к пониманию гнусного братца был прост: для него существовал Доффи — и весь остальной мир. Видимо, понятие "Доффи" со временем расширилось до "Доффи и его люди". Того же Ло Росинант терпел, и это было вполне взаимно. Но поговорить?

— О чем? — спросил Ло и с размаху сел в кресло, подтянул к себе улитку. Его переполняла энергия — дурная, истерическая, перевивающая мышцы ледяным ознобом. Голос Росинанта был негромким, и это заставляло замирать, прислушиваться к каждому слову.

— Доффи полетел на Иллирию. Знаешь такое место? Искусственный остров-курорт, осенний лес, черная вода под стеклом, состаренный мрамор. Этих испорченных чиновников уже не соблазнишь морем и пальмами. Подавай им развалины амфитеатра.

— Иллирия, — повторил Ло.

— Доффи не хочет, чтобы ты вмешивался. Твое появление на Иллирии — это все равно как если бы ты нарисовал на спине мишень. Но он переоценивает здравый смысл переговорщиков тенрюбито. Они очень его боятся. До безумия.

Ден-ден-муши издал странный звук, потом Росинант шепнул:

— Повиси, сейчас вернусь, — и улитка оцепенела, затихла. Тишина сочилась из динамика, давящая, жуткая; затягивала внимание и мысли в пустую, бездонную воронку. Сколько времени прошло? Несколько секунд? Минута? Час?

— Ло, — окликнул Росинант. Мир встал на место.

— Что это было? — спросил Ло.

— Пришлось вырубить кое-кого, — Росинант щелкнул зажигалкой. — Я же запасной Донкихот. Сижу на подстраховке в безопасном месте, а если с Доффи что-то случится — если его там на Иллирии от большого испуга прибьют, — огорчусь и устрою им конец света. Доффи считает, это сработает.

— А ты?

— А я считаю, что нет, — голос Росинанта дрожал от сдерживаемой злости. — У нас еще с детства есть правило: семья должна уцелеть любой ценой. Поэтому я не могу появиться на Иллирии — нельзя, чтобы нас обоих накрыли, но знаешь, хрен с ним. Придумаю, как сорвать переговоры. Пускай потом Доффи орет. Зато живой.

Ло слушал, как он бесится, как роняет короткие фразы; ему казалось, Росинант так в принципе не может — что Росинант так, искренне, безоглядно, может только с Дофламинго, а всем остальным — вдумчиво ебет мозги. Неужели и правда собрался на Иллирию? Или рассчитывает, что Ло проникнется и нарисует на спине мишень?

Правильно рассчитывает.

— Давай я туда слетаю, — предложил Ло. — Я незаметно, понаблюдаю сначала. Если все пройдет гладко, Доффи даже не узнает, что я там был.

 

Конечно же, Росинант согласился — зачем бы еще он звонил. И то, что он был готов лететь на Иллирию сам, не имело никакого значения. Ничего. Так даже лучше. Захваченный бездумным порывом, странной смесью бурлящей энергии и оцепенения, Ло пришел в себя уже в моренебе Иллирии — остров держался в воздухе на водяной подушке, вокруг летали корабли Воздушного Дозора и даже пара тяжеловооруженных дирижаблей, и взять один из аэропланов Дофламинго вместо своего — приметного — было разумным решением.

Он вспомнил слова Росинанта: "Этих испорченных чиновников уже не соблазнишь морем и пальмами". Иллирия была тихим, темным, заброшенным местом, все в ней навевало тонкое, почти неуловимое чувство потери — и возвращения в давно забытый дом: коричневые и рыжие кроны деревьев, прозрачный звенящий воздух, запах прелых листьев, узкие извилистые дорожки, вымощенные камнем. Вода там тоже была — на ее черной поверхности, придавленной тонким стеклом, валялись, разбросанные, опавшие листья. Лежащие вдоль дороги обломки мрамора в темных пятнах мха становились больше, теперь в них угадывались фрагменты колонн и скульптур, ступени лестниц. Дорожка вела к амфитеатру — говорили, там живут призраки гладиаторов, но это, конечно, была легенда, часть антуража. Ло мотнул головой, стряхивая гипнотическое очарование места — забавно, что притягательность Иллирии была не искусственной, вызванной артефактом, а настоящей. Насколько может считаться настоящей рукотворная красота.

Из-за поворота выплыла, скрытая лесом, белая громадина амфитеатра. Ло прошел под мраморной аркой, мимо расколотого фонтана — и, обогнув главную площадь, оказался у черного входа. Ворота караулил с десяток дозорных, так что Ло перенес себя внутрь Заменой; потом еще раз переместился вверх, на галерею за колоннами.

Пространство разрасталось, накрывая все большую площадь, охватывая людей: снайперов, спрятавшихся на галерее, высокого тенрюбито со свитой, расположившегося внизу на арене, странного неподвижного человека, похожего на забытую статую. И Дофламинго.

Тот сидел напротив тенрюбито, полускрытый легким тентом, натянутым над столом, и не нужно было никакого Скана, чтобы знать, что выглядит он сейчас оживленным и самоуверенным до крайности. Яркое пятно плаща на белом песке арены выделялось мишенью; снайперы — ерунда, с Волей Наблюдения у него всегда все было в порядке, тенрюбито не казался сколь-либо опасным противником, да и его сопровождающие — рабы? секретари? — не вызвали у Ло опасений. А вот человек-статуя... Что он такое?

Он развернул Скан — и понял, узнал. Что за извращенное использование артефактов? Стало даже немного обидно, что сам он до такого не додумался. Во лбу, на посеревшей от контакта коже, темнел круглый блестящий камень. Железная жемчужина: их, растущие на дне, использовали крылатые — вставляли в свои медицинские устройства. Оказывается, их можно вставлять и в людей — должно быть, люди от этого быстро портятся. Но перед этим превращаются во что-то типа Сердца Сарны. Направленное воздействие? Отличный способ оживить переговоры.

Ло сосредоточился на Дофламинго: слишком беспечный вид, слишком расслабленные, размашистые жесты, как у пьяного. Он сам-то понимает, что попался? Под кожей пробежали ледяные мурашки. Не думать. Не бояться. Уже нечего бояться — он здесь, и, если понадобится, он разнесет этот остров в пыль.

Дофламинго рассмеялся, откинув голову. Потом что-то сказал. Похоже, он неплохо проводил время в радиусе излучения жемчужин — и чем сильнее его накрывало, тем более неплохо. Или он понимал, что происходит? Будь это тот, ненастоящий Дофламинго, Ло бы с уверенностью сказал, что все уже просчитано на несколько шагов вперед. Но этот... Неважно. Ло просто немного сломает носителя жемчужины и пойдет своей дорогой. Размер камня, плотность, структура. Замена! Носитель — тело — спазматически вздрогнул и обмяк; жемчужина лежала у Ло на ладони. Дофламинго замер и спустя мгновение встал, безошибочно взглянув в сторону Ло. Потом отвернулся.

 

*

Когда злость на тупого самоуверенного засранца схлынула — а это потребовало изрядных усилий — Дофламинго понял, заставил себя понять и представить, как бы сложилась жизнь Ло, если бы Черный Город оставался Белым, красивым, как в сказке, сокровищем северного моренеба. Он стал бы, конечно, врачом — семейные традиции сплелись бы с предрасположенностью и талантом; он стал бы циничным, но заботливым врачом — и спасал людей, чего бы это ни стоило. Да, ему надо было лечить — а он все это время убивал. И верил, что люди и твари — примерно одно и то же. Дофламинго не повезло стать его единственным пациентом, на которого выплеснулась вся нерастраченная потребность спасать, добровольно взятая ответственность за чужого человека.

Ло принимал ее за влюбленность.

 

А ведь встреча и без того не задалась — Мировое Правительство прислало на переговоры слабоумного, пускающего слюни идиота. Секретари называли его Святым Ремулом — и они-то идиотами не были, но решение оставалось не за ними. Что это означало? Дофламинго недооценивали — или, может, на Святой Земле закончились тенрюбито с мозгами? Как бы то ни было, приходилось играть в чужую игру — и наблюдать за Святым Ремулом, за тем, как он тупо смотрит в блокнот и то и дело возит по бумаге карандашом, зажатым в кулаке. Радость двухлетнего ребенка, расписывающего стену маминой спальни, раздражала. Дофламинго потягивал чай, принесенный рабами, слушал бессмысленное вежливое журчание секретарей и чувствовал, как внутри нарастает странная эйфория — просачивается, отупляет, путает мысли. Совсем как Сердце Сарны. Странный человек, неподвижно сидящий на трибуне, он словно здесь и не здесь. Отец рассказывал, прототипом имплантов были железные жемчужины. Их вживляли в людей, превращая в живое псионическое оружие — правда, люди эти жили недолго и почти моментально сходили с ума. Жемчужины гроздьями росли на дне, в глубоких ущельях — там, где раньше были глубокие подводные ямы. Едва появившись на свет, дно щедро делилось своими сокровищами с отчаянными самоубийцами. Впрочем, в этом оно ничуть не изменилось. Почему-то все сильнее хотелось заглянуть в блокнот к Святому Ремулу — небось, там детская мазня. Ничего интересного.

— Как интересно, — чирикнул правый секретарь. — Древнее оружие. А что если вас убить, господин Донкихот?

— Тогда вам придется иметь дело с Росинантом, — ответил Дофламинго. — Но это все усложнит.

— Почему?

— Потому что со мной можно договориться, а с ним уже не получится.

Секретарь опустил взгляд и, достав платочек, вытер слюну с подбородка бесполезного хозяина. Тот ничего не заметил. Все-таки, что же в блокноте? Каракули, неровные путаные линии? Смысла в которых не больше, чем в пустых, ничего не выражающих глазах на оплывшем лице?

— Как вам чаепитие на арене призраков? — перехватил разговор левый секретарь.

— Бессмысленно, — пожал плечами Дофламинго. Они сумасшедшие, если не принимают всерьез угрозу Оружия. Но эти сумасшедшие очень точно оценили его терпение — и он сказал, отчетливо и ясно, проговаривая послание для настоящих хозяев Святой Земли:

— Со мной можно договориться. Надеюсь, следующая встреча будет более интересной.

Он не хотел конца света — только разыграть его как козырь. Это Ло хотел конец света. Когда Дофламинго уходил, Ло проснулся и молча смотрел, как он одевается. В глазах не было ни капли сна, только тревога.

— Да что с тобой такое? — спросил Дофламинго. Чужое беспокойство ощущалось почти физически, причиняло дискомфорт.

Ло все молчал, и Дофламинго вдруг показалось, что он сейчас скажет — я тебя люблю, останься, возьми меня с собой. Он не знал, что почувствует, что ответит на эту грубую, неприкрытую ложь.

Потому что Ло не умел любить, потому что Ло был смертоносным, как тварь, и восхитительным, как Морская Роза, — и игра в ответственность увлекла его не меньше, чем игра в конец света.

— Кажется, я в тебя влюбился, — сказал Ло. — Мне это не нравится.

Дофламинго застегнул рубашку. Подняв плащ, полюбопытствовал:

— Не нравится? Почему?

— Дурацкое состояние. Какая мне разница, куда ты идешь.

— Никакой, — кивнул Дофламинго.

— Ты же не лезешь в мои дела, — продолжил Ло. — Не беспокоишься, что со мной что-нибудь произойдет. Даже во Флеванс собирался отправить. Тебе просто приятно со мной трахаться. Приятно ведь?

— Еще как, — согласился Дофламинго. — Ладно, я пойду, потом поговорим.

Он накинул плащ, но все еще не мог уйти, не мог оторвать взгляд от черной вязи имплантов на коже, от изогнутой в полуулыбке линии губ, от пугающе светлых глаз. И было интересно, до чего договорится Ло в попытке убедить себя, что он влюбился. И очень хотелось ему поверить. Поверить еще больше, чем ночью, когда он оказался игрушкой в чужом Пространстве, дрожащей от желания, с повязкой на глазах и полной невозможностью пошевелиться.

— А если попробовать псионику? — продолжил угрожать правый секретарь.

Дофламинго моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность. И весело рассмеялся:

— Железную жемчужину? Думали, я не замечу?

Секретарь поджал губы. Святой Ремул махнул карандашом и одобрительно что-то промычал. Что за идиот. Почему послали именно его. И что, дьявол побери, он там рисует в своем блокноте? Еще немного, и воздействие начнет мешать. Но они пока его изучают, ищут слабые места — а чтобы активировать Оружие, достаточно сосредоточиться на кодовой фразе.

— Такое старомодное применение, — светским тоном заметил Дофламинго. — И что, тела быстро ломаются?

— Какая... — влез левый секретарь; Дофламинго перебил, не скрывая раздражения и злости:

— Заебал уже этот балаган. А может, устроить небольшую демонстрацию? Где-нибудь над Святой Землей? Что там у нас сейчас висит над Святой Землей? Горки?

— Успокойся.

Дофламинго сначала не понял, кто это произнес, — кому принадлежал холодный, высокий старческий голос. А потом посмотрел на Святого Ремула — тот продолжил:

— Мальчик, ты так и не сказал, чего ты хочешь.

И тут на арену наползло Пространство. Прозрачное, на солнце отливающее синим — ветер закрутился вокруг, поднимая песок и вездесущие сухие листья. За спиной послышался глухой звук падения; страх прокатился в груди и холодным комом упал в желудок. Чертов засранец, ходячая мишень! Он что, вообще не понимает слов? Если только они заметят — когда они заметят — и он ничего не сможет сделать, сама мысль о том, что с Ло что-то случится... Снайперы на галерее — мелочь для человека с Волей Наблюдения; два псионика с железными жемчужинами, спрятавшиеся поблизости, слишком близко от Ло — куда серьезнее. Пока Дофламинго был один, он почти ничем не рисковал, но сейчас, как только Ло обнаружат, — нет, нужно заканчивать.

— Хочу опять стать тенрюбито, — с обезоруживающей наглостью сообщил Дофламинго. — И Роси тоже хочет. Да, и в Мировое Правительство войти бы не помешало. А еще я тут придумал пару новых законов...

— Нет, — сухо обронил Святой Ремул.

Дофламинго встал, шумно отодвигая стул.

— Да ладно, как будто у вас есть выбор. Ну, вы там подумайте, посовещайтесь, а я пока пойду. Встретимся завтра на Святой Земле.

Песок скрипел под ногами; Дофламинго хотелось орать от бешенства — и вот тогда, усмиряя злость, выравнивая дыхание и сердцебиение, ощущая спиной взгляд хитрого старика, так убедительно прикидывавшегося слабоумным и изучавшего его все это время, он понял, заставил себя понять Ло.

Вместе с пониманием пришла безнадежность.

Ло ждал его у ворот, подпирая столб. Поравнявшись, Дофламинго кивнул — и Ло пошел рядом как ни в чем не бывало.

На "Спайдер Майлз" возвращались каждый на своем аэроплане. Говорить было бессмысленно, да и не о чем. Внутри ворочался страх — холодный и вязкий. Если бы Ло можно было запереть в комнате. Посадить на цепь из кайросеки. Любить безответно и безопасно.

Ло был убежден, что сделал все правильно.

Он говорил через силу, словно очень утомленно, глядя куда-то за спину Дофламинго.

— Ты не видишь себя со стороны, все, что ты делаешь, а я больше не хочу смотреть, как ты умираешь.

— Когда это я умирал?

Ло промолчал — на лице все было написано.

— И не умирал, а ждал подмогу. У меня же все было просчитано, Росинант прилетел даже раньше, чем я планировал. Почему ты так испугался? Я не первый раз на дне, я ходил на дно, еще когда ты пеленки пачкал. Ну, посмотри на меня. Или это из-за железных жемчужин? Они не действуют сразу, к тому же люди из правительства прекрасно понимают, что со мной договориться намного проще, чем с Росинантом, — Дофламинго разговаривал с ним терпеливо и бодро, как с больным ребенком, и эта бодрость была настолько же фальшивой. Ощущение фальши накапливалось, отстраненное лицо Ло вызывало усталость и раздражение.

Он сам себя загонит, что ему сейчас ни говори. Слишком притягательной оказалась новая игрушка — ответственность за живого человека.

Его нужно прогнать. На время. Только на время. Пусть придет в себя, опять станет отмороженнымзасранцем, думающим лишь о себе и своих сумасшедших планах. В голове было пусто и ясно, только на самом краю сознания вертелись темные, тоскливые мысли.

— Херня это все, — сказал Ло. — Думаешь, я ничего не понимаю? Как будто мне это нравится.

Он встал; помедлив, снял со спинки стула куртку. Накинул, подошел к столу. Выудил из стопки карт несколько, просмотрел, две положил обратно. Сгреб пригоршню серых кристаллов в карман. Потом, опустившись на пол, вытащил из-под кровати носок.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Дофламинго.

— Вещи собираю.

Ло улыбнулся, ничего не выражающий взгляд скользнул по Дофламинго.

— Ты удивительный человек. Приятно было с тобой поработать.

— Приятно? — с насмешкой переспросил Дофламинго. В груди разливался холод, но от этого не было больно — скорее неуютно.

— Вообще-то нет. Но так вроде принято говорить.

Ло достал с полки стопку журналов, огляделся — Дофламинго пододвинул к нему пустую сумку ногой.

— Потом вернешь. И не забудь ту зеленую хрень в холодильнике.

— Это не хрень, а мох, — на мгновение ожил Ло и снова ушел в себя. Пробормотал, глядя на "Формы течений": — Ты дочитал? Если нет, потом заберу.

— Дочитал, — сказал Дофламинго. Он не мог вспомнить, о чем была книга. Должно быть, о течениях. Ло склонил голову набок, о чем-то думая; майка сползла, открывая ключицу, и ощущение горячей гладкой кожи — воображаемое, привычное — обожгло губы. Ткань бы задралась и смялась складками, если провести по спине вверх.

Страшно захотелось его остановить — отвлечь сексом, купить обещанием конца света, забыть обо всем, что еще недавно казалось невыносимым. Ло молча разглядывал обложку, потом кинул книгу в сумку.

— А может...

— Ты не будешь пролетать мимо Сферы Рыболюдей? — одновременно с ним спросил Дофламинго.

Ло с готовностью кивнул:

— Буду. Подбросить?

 

Летели молча. Дофламинго не знал, о чем, не говоря ни слова, сосредоточенно глядя перед собой, думает Ло, но сам не рисковал заговорить — слишком сильным было искушение вернуть все, как было, исправить — окончательно испортить. Иногда единственный способ защитить дорогого тебе человека — это прогнать.

— Видишь точки на экране? — неожиданно спросил Ло. Дофламинго посмотрел: неровная пирамида Святой земли была окружена красными точками разных размеров — словно кровь разлеталась каплями. Он кивнул.

— Это корабли. Они что, весь Дозор сюда пригнали? — губы искривились недоверчиво, неприязненно. Как будто кто-то большой и важный пообещал Ло, что моренебо Святой земли окажется чистым — и вот, подвел. Ло забыл, что его это уже не касается — что они вот-вот расстанутся на долгое время.

Расставаться не хотелось.

Дофламинго встал. Подошел к шлюзу и наткнулся на непонимающий взгляд:

— Ты куда?

— Дальше я сам, — ответил он. — У тебя корабль слишком желтый.

— А у тебя плащ розовый, — огрызнулся Ло.

— Дурацкое сочетание, да?

Ло помолчал, потом погрыз губу и сообщил:

— Могу незаметно проскочить над Сферой Рыболюдей. Лучше даже через Морскую Розу. Правда, туда двигается Магнит, и если аномалии пересекутся... Давай выждем. У меня новая кровать, — голос изменился, стал мягким и жаждущим. — Удобная. А ты ее так и не увидишь.

— Не пересекутся, — отмахнулся Дофламинго, не думая, запрещая себе соглашаться. — Аномалии не совмещаются.

Ло кивнул.

— Тем более. Спрячемся в Морской Розе, а потом я тебя прямо над Сферой Рыболюдей вытряхну.

Дофламинго вернулся на место. Сел, откинувшись на спинку, закрыл глаза. В голове было пусто, и он уже не понимал, зачем полетел с Ло — зачем вообще решил продлить эту тягостную сцену прощания.

— А что с Оружием? — спросил Ло. — Так и будет на полке стоять?

— Приложу для этого все усилия, — Дофламинго помолчал и все-таки продолжил: — Ты только представь себе. Острова по всему миру будут уничтожены. Наверняка кто-то выживет, но... Понимаешь, я не хочу разрушить мир, я хочу его поиметь. Да кто вообще захочет править царством мертвых?

— Я об этом не думал, — удивленно и как-то даже растерянно ответил Ло, и Дофламинго не удержался:

— Потому что ты сумасшедший ребенок, которого воспитали донные твари и дурной минк.

Хотелось произнести обидно, а получилось — он не думал, что умеет так нежно, с таким восхищением и насмешкой, и Ло тоже это почувствовал — засиял, улыбнувшись во весь рот, мол, да, это про меня!

И сказал:

— Доффи, а может...

— Нет, ты все правильно сделал. Я и сам хотел предложить, но ты меня опередил.

Ло отвернулся, кивнул безразлично:

— Да знаю, что правильно. А что в Сфере Рыболюдей? Торговля? Информация?

— Путь отхода. Завтра будет сложный день, не исключено, что придется прорываться с боем.

— Не веришь в свои дипломатические способности?

— Верю. Но стоит учесть и худший вариант.

— То, что тебя убьют на месте, ты не учитываешь?

— Нужно очень постараться, чтобы меня убить, — ответил Дофламинго, и Ло снова посмотрел на него — глаза расширились во внезапном осознании.

Наверное, он тоже слышал страшные сказки про Небесного Демона.

В последнее время Дофламинго был мирный, занимался себе бизнесом и артефактами. Но правительство знало, какой он на самом деле — безумное чудовище, оставляющее за собой кровавый след, — и опасалось еще до истории с Оружием. Чтобы его поймать, вспомнили, что Роси в Дозоре, и даже та сумасшедшая старуха, которая гонялась за ним по всему моренебу — старуха, которая так и не подчистила память своему воспитаннику, — хмуро отвернулась, когда Дофламинго излагали ультиматум: Импел Даун или показательная казнь пиратского шпиона, прокравшегося в Дозор.

Старуха была недовольна. Находила происходящее бесчестным.

Дофламинго согласился сдаться только ей.

 

— Я знаю, — нехотя согласился Ло. — Просто ты иногда ведешь себя так, будто ты бессмертный. Смотри, вот это круглое пятно — Морская Роза. А вот траектория Магнита. Не представляю, как они могут не пересечься, но у нас есть целых десять минут, чтобы между ними пройти. Потом пойдем в верхнем слое Морской Розы, — Ло улыбнулся. — Там красиво. И кстати, пообещай, что не будешь вмешиваться, я сам справлюсь.

— Ладно, — ответил Дофламинго. Ло выглядел спокойным и уверенным, напоминая того, прежнего себя, и они бы прошли — если бы не дозорные аэропланы, повисшие на хвосте. Очертания рубки искажались, как от нагретого воздуха, корабль тряхнуло; на металлических поверхностях выступили капли воды — и смерзлись белесой коркой. Ло, выругавшись сквозь зубы, развернул Пространство — сфера тут же лопнула, когда он повернулся к приборной доске и бросил корабль вниз, а потом, почти по вертикали — вверх. Они влетели в Морскую Розу, ее водные кружева сбивали с толку не только дозорных, и, если подумать, Дофламинго ничего так и не пообещал однозначно — он встал, кивнул обернувшемуся Ло:

— Держи курс, а я пока выберусь и надеру им задницы.

Что-то произошло — он почувствовал это раньше, чем понял. Ответом щелкнули замки, и Ло, забыв про управление, схватил его за руки, забормотал торопливо и невнятно:

— Нет, нихрена тебе не верю, опять пойдешь, и опять, я лучше сам...

Он даже не соображал, что говорил — взгляд был пустым, пустым и сумасшедшим от страха, и невозможно было даже разозлиться на эту истерику. Не сейчас. И только не на Ло. В конце концов, Дофламинго ведь сам дал повод в себе сомневаться, верно?

Он сел перед креслом на корточки; покосился за стекло — водяные фракции становились все плотнее, корабль куда-то тянуло течением — и взял Ло за плечи.

— Ло. Смотри на меня.

Он не слышал. Взгляд прыгал, не останавливаясь; Ло что-то бормотал, вцепившись до боли в запястья.

— Ло. Я здесь. Ты меня слышишь? Я здесь, я с тобой.

— Д-да.

— Я здесь.

— Ага.

— Я здесь.

— Я вообще-то с первого раза тебя понял, — недовольно отозвался Ло. Пальцы расслабились, скользнули кончиками по тыльной стороне ладоней, тень от ресниц упала на щеки темными полукружиями. Потом вскинул взгляд — спокойный, прозрачный. Отвернулся, будто не было никакого срыва:

— Валим отсюда.

И да, они бы свалили, но в этот момент корабль заглох. Мигнув, погас свет, замолчали моторы, только тревожно тлели в темноте аварийные оранжевые лампочки.

Стало тихо, в этой неестественной тишине, лишенной привычных звуков, вдруг очень отчетливым, почти оглушающим показался скрежет металла.

— Влипли, — сказал Ло. Если он начнет по второму кругу, это будет совсем некстати. Хоть вырубай для собственного спокойствия. Только ведь не вырубится добровольно, а последнее, что можно придумать в и без того паршивой ситуации, — это подраться.

— Посмотрим, может, и нет.

Он прикоснулся к стене, активируя силу фрукта, еще быстрее, быстрее комфортного: корабль превращался в сплетенные нити, послушные его воле. И тогда Дофламинго почувствовал, что их что-то сжимает, словно стискивает в кулаке неторопливо и неотвратимо. Магнит. Оставалось немного изменить форму корабля, увеличив толщину корпуса. Это не решит проблему, но даст им немного времени. Внутри Морской Розы было темно — такая темная сумрачная зелень, разнонаправленные потоки, плотноекружево огромных, неспешных струй. Думай.

— Знаешь, что это за штука? — спросил Ло.

— Гравитационная аномалия. Затягивает в центр и сжимает. Я слышал о пропавших кораблях... — Дофламинго замолчал и сел на пол. Вдох, выдох, думай. Он почему-то был спокоен — сам от себя такого не ожидал. Иногда, редко, из Магнита выпадали обломки чего-то, неизвестно чего, страшно покореженные, спрессованные — не понять, где дерево, где металл, где кости. Значит, освободиться все-таки можно. Как?

— Извини, — сказал Ло. — Я не вовремя психанул, могли бы проскочить.

— Это ты извини, — ответил Дофламинго.

— За что?

— Ну, я же сказал, что аномалии не пересекаются.

Ло, не глядя, покачал головой.

— Я тебя очень люблю, — сказал Дофламинго — просто потому что ему давно хотелось это сказать.

Ло повернулся.

— Ты? — удивленно спросил он. — Меня?

Вскочил из кресла, прошел от стены к стене. "Пространство", — и синяя полусфера накрыла корпус, проникая дальше и дальше. Дальше, чем он, наверное, мог — Ло покачнулся, оперся о стену, зло прошипел:

— Ну давай, еще немного.

Вокруг была вода, сплошная вода. Умирать совсем не хотелось. Хотелось смотреть на Ло, он был такой красивый, такой сосредоточенный, замороженный и одновременно взбешенный. А нужно было придумать, как им отсюда выбраться.

— Она слишком большая, — сказал Ло. — Много воды. Если переброшу нас из корабля в воду, это та же смерть. Но хотя бы не придется ждать, когда закончится воздух. Или когда эта хрень нас раздавит. Знаешь, кажется, я ненавижу аномалии. Никогда больше ни к одной и близко не подойду. Доффи, ты как предпочитаешь умереть?

— Я предпочитаю не умирать.

Металлический паук, вцепившийся в предплечье, ожил. Он все еще не сросся с плотью и все еще причинял дискомфорт. Нет, должен быть другой способ. Дофламинго точно знал, что есть.

Ло ухмыльнулся и шагнул к нему. Задумчиво пробормотал за спиной:

— А ты прав.

И, опустившись вдруг на колени, обнял, спрятал лицо на плече. Он что-то делал — что-то, от чего судорожно подергивались пальцы, сцепленные в замок на груди Дофламинго, и невозможно было это прекратить — невозможно было даже пошевелиться. Он отдавал бессмертие.

— Ло, не надо, — сказал Дофламинго.

— Ты же хотел бессмертие. Если получится вытащить корабль, верни его Бепо, мы с ним договаривались, что он будет следующим капитаном, — голос становился все тише, неразборчивее, как у засыпающего.

— Вода для тебя безопасна, а Магнит не держит органику, так что вылезай через люк и падай вниз. Когда окажешься в воздухе, лети. Если не сможешь, ничего страшного, — пауза, долгая, жуткая. — Ты не разобьешься. Если упадешь на дно...

— Хватит.

— Никакой донной болезни. Тварей можешь подпускать близко. С тобой ничего не случится.

— Перестань немедленно!

— Не хочу, — шепнул Ло. Затих. Паралич отпустил; в голове металось быстрое, лихорадочное — должен быть другой способ, должен быть... И остановилось.

Хватит. Перестань.

 

Отец говорил, само по себе Оружие, даже собранное, — безвредно. И даже если срастить его с семейным имплантом, оживить кровью — оно все еще не представляет опасности. Его не включить случайно, во сне — для этого требуется серия мысленных кодов. Запомни их. Теперь попробуй повторить. Не беспокойся, без Оружия они — просто кучка букв и символов.

Металлический паук зашевелился, ярко вспыхнула сетка имплантов — белые татуировки, невидимое клеймо — и под кожей разлилось жидкое пламя. Дофламинго

сжал зубы, чтобы не закричать, отпихнул Ло. Корабль подбросило и потянуло вниз — они начали падать вместе с Морской Розой, вместе с блуждающими бесформенными каплями, вместе с непостижимо огромными массивами воды верхнего моренеба. И когда эта сила и это давление вытолкнули их из Магнита, Дофламинго услышал шум мотора. Рубку залил свет. Полдела сделано, осталось не разбиться — Дофламинго посмотрел на приборную панель и тряхнул Ло за плечи. Тот поморщился. Открыл глаза, сел, глядя на стену воды, в которой, кувыркаясь, падали куски льда. Стена текла медленно — пока медленно, им стоило поторопиться. Видимо, Ло тоже так решил: рванул к креслу, не удержался на ногах. Все-таки добрался. Повел корабль вверх, сквозь море, сквозь небо, все быстрее и быстрее, пока конец света не остался далеко под ногами, кипящий пеной и вздымающийся волнами.

Дофламинго подошел, сел в кресло, глядя на все еще бледное лицо с бескровными губами. Посмотрел вниз, за стекло: там, где совсем недавно в моренебе сияла сверкающая белая жемчужина, Святая Земля — было пусто. Была сплошная синева, залитая солнцем. Он сделал такую глупость. Роси, наверное, лопнет от злости.

Срочно захотелось на ком-то оторваться.

— Я мог бы предположить, что это и был твой сложный план, — покосившись на Ло, задумчиво сказал Дофламинго. Тот отреагировал ожидаемо агрессивно:

— Я тоже мог бы предположить... Ах, нет, не мог бы. Ты же прервал меня на самом интересном месте. Все правильно сделал, лучше бы никто из нас не выжил, да? — он привстал, тоже посмотрел вниз и выдохнул: — Охренеть.

— Ты же хотел конец света, вот и молчи теперь, — ответил Дофламинго. Помолчав, добавил: — Неприятно было смотреть, как ты умираешь.

 

***

А ведь Росинант так и знал.

Он даже в последнее время возил с собой надувную лодку. В последнее время — это с того момента, когда Доффи завел себе Водяного Дьявола, точнее, донного, но какая теперь разница. Теперь — точно никакой.

Росинант был предусмотрительным; недалекие люди считали его немного странным. Он даже подарил тетушке Цуру надувную лодку. В конце концов, он не мог говорить прямо, а тетушка тоже была предусмотрительна. И сразу поняла намек, хоть ничего и не сказала. Точнее, ничего цензурного.

Но ни тетушка, ни весь Воздушный Дозор, ни даже все Мировое Правительство не смогли бы предотвратить неотвратимое, поэтому, когда он увидел Доффи, мирно спящего на полу, к лодке прибавились блок сигарет, ящик вина и штопор. Трезвая оценка ситуации — лучшее средство от невезения.

Когда вода упала вниз, Росинант отсиделся под Сферой Штиля в повисшем в воздухе аэроплане. Все-таки он очень вовремя перенастроил ракушки движения: после разговора с влюбленным чудовищем, уверенным в равнодушии и бессердечности Доффи, стало понятно, что вот-вот рванет. Точнее, упадет.

Так что когда все-таки упало, Росинант оставил аэроплан на мокром каменном острове, торчащем из воды (перевернутом боком, что ли?), надул лодку и вышел на ней — теперь надо говорить "в открытое море"? Да, кажется, так.

Когда закончилась третья бутылка вина, ожил ден-ден-муши.

Росинант, не торопясь, сделал затяжку, выбросил окурок в море — и, дотянувшись до динамика, произнес:

— Здравствуй, Доффи.

Он сначала хотел сказать это таким специальным голосом, от которого Доффи тут же начинал нервничать, а потом передумал — похоже, день у Доффи и без того выдался нервный.


End file.
